Por ti volveré a vivir
by Whitemiko5
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Kagome decidiera tomar un decisión que cambiara no solo su vida, si no la de todos a los que conoce?, su deseo es acompañar a Inuyasha desde el principio, desde antes de ser lastimado por la sociedad y desde antes que temiera amar.
1. Dura separación

Por ti volveré a vivir

Kikyo´s POV

El viento sopla fuerte se ve una delgada silueta en medio del bosque que camina despreocupadamente al lado de unas criaturas que cualquier persona podría considerar escalofriantes.

Era una mujer, específicamente una sacerdotisa, llamada Kikyo que a pesar de no parecer en su porte tranquilo y apacible, su mente no lo está.

—Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir estos sentimientos a través de ella, es fácil el saber por que, pues yo soy ella y ella es yo-murmuró la antigua sacerdotisa.

Inicio del Flashback

—Esta sensación, es como si sintiera palpitar mi corazón de nuevo, ¿que es esto que siento?—me pregunto. Mi mente comienza a percibir imágenes, imágenes que no son mías, que provienen de ella, de… Kagome —valla, no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir tan pronto, el proceso a comenzado, y ya no hay vuelta atrás, al menos mi destino a sido cumplido, por fin Naraku a muerto y yo podré regresar a donde pertenezco a mi forma verdadera, por fin volveremos a estar juntas… Kagome, como siempre debió haber sido.

Fin del Flashback

—Bueno…no puedo quejarme, después de todo mi regreso aclaró muchos malentendidos alrededor de mi muerte—susurré, después de todo nadie me está escuchando—sin embargo, mi presencia a creado aún más y creado problemas innecesarios…e dañado a mucha gente, específicamente a Kagome, e cambiado el rumbo de las cosas, pero creo que ya es tiempo de intervenir, de corregir mis errores…—finalicé.

—Debemos buscar a Inuyasha—me dirigí hacia mis fieles serpientes, —"quizás aún no sea demasiado tarde, pero…este sentimiento no presagia nada bueno, la soledad…la tristeza…la melancolía…el sufrimiento, todo eso lo e causado yo, por eso debo darme prisa no falta mucho…—ultimé al momento en que mis serpientes me levantaron y nos dirigimos en busca de Inuyasha.

Kagome´s POV

Una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches y un uniforme verde, se encuentra echa un ovillo en medio de un hermoso prado, el cielo nocturno, los árboles, y el resplandeciente lago que se encuentra frente a ella es un gran paisaje que desentonan completamente con el estado de ánimo de la muchacha. La fuerte brisa le mece con gracia sus largos cabellos, pareciera que el viento quisiera aminorar la pena que encarga a tan desdichada jovencita.

—¿Por qué?¿por que a de pasarme esto a mi?, siempre e de salir lastimada, pero…yo me lo merezco, después de todo fue mi decisión quedarme a su lado, es y será únicamente mi responsabilidad—gimoteé al momento en que mis ojos liberaban aún más lágrimas.

—Se que el ama a Kikyo, pero… ¿acaso no significo nada para él?, ¿no puede al menos ser más amable conmigo?, no le pido que me corresponda, pero…ni siquiera me ve como a una amiga, ¿Cómo puede ser tan grosero?-sollocé mientras seguía llorando.

Inicio del Flashback

Era un día soleado, el clima era bastante favorecedor para un día de campo, y se podía ver a una joven cuidando de una olla que se encontraba sobre una fogata, y se llegaba a percibir el delicioso aroma de la sopa de miso que había hecho, por lo que sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse para prepararse para comer, Sango dejó su hiraikotsu recargado en un árbol, y junto con Miroku, y su recién recuperado hermano, se acercaron hacia donde la azabache y el pequeño zorro se encontraban.

—Kagome, que bien huele esa sopa, seguro que está deliciosa, te debes haber esforzado mucho en hacerla—comentó alegremente la exterminadora.

Después de la derrota de Naraku, y de haber recuperado y salvado la vida de Kohaku y haber completado la perla de shikon, nos hemos dedicado a exterminar a los monstruos que han aparecido después de la muerte de nuestro enemigo y han comenzado a atormentar a los aldeanos.

—Inuyasha, ya está lista la comida, ven por favor—lo llamé y le dediqué una sonrisa, pero el no se dignó ni a mirarme y me respondió.

—Keh, ¿y que importa?, seguramente la comida está igual de incomible que siempre, jamás aprenderás a cocinar bien—me contestó despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?, además ni que tu cocinarás tan bien, según se ni un huevo sabes hacer, además no se para que me molesto, si el señor tiene manos y según el cocina mejor, anda demuéstranoslo—le reté quería jugar un poco.

—Bah, pues déjame decirte que yo se cocinar muchísimas cosas más que tu—dijo mientras saltaba del árbol en el que estaba acostado y se acercaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos— porque yo no soy una niñita mimada y caprichosa, que solamente debe tender su mano para que todo se lo den por que es una completa inútil, que solo sabe gritar y llorar y que siempre quiere que se cumpla su santa voluntad—finalizó gritándome con un enorme coraje en sus palabras, haciendo que mi corazón, se contrajera causándome una gran tristeza.

—I..Inu..yasha lo siento pe…pero…no pensé que te fueras a…a molestar por ese co…comentario, so..solo quería jugar un poco contigo—dije mientras agachaba la cabeza e intentaba controlar mis lágrimas.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Solamente sabes llorar y lamentarte de cualquier cosa eres sumamente débil, jamás hubieras podido sobrevivir a todo lo que yo e vivido, yo jamás me lamenté de absolutamente nada—agregó con una rabia desmedida en su voz.

No entendía absolutamente nada, no sabía porque de un momento a otro había reaccionado de esa manera, el nunca me había hablado de esa manera, tan…llena de rabia, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo, fue cuando mis amigos intervinieron.

—Inuyasha, ya estuvo bien de ti hostilidad, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, Kagome solamente es amable contigo y tu te comportas de esta manera, eres muy malo con ella—exclamó Sango.

—Tiene razón Sango, la señorita Kagome no a hecho absolutamente nada para que tu te comportes con ella de esta manera, deberías de pedirle una disculpa—agregó el monje.

—Inuyasha eres un perro desgraciado, no tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera a Kagome, ella es muy buena contigo y tu no eres ni para agradecérselo por eso tu…—pero el pequeño zorro fue silenciado por un generoso golpe en su cabeza.

—Inuyasha, siéntate—grité al momento se originó el tan ya conocido golpe que produce la fuerza del conjuro, me acerco y recojo a Shippo, y regaño a Inuyasha—Inuyasha, no tenías que haberlo golpeado tan fuerte—al ver que el pequeño a perdido el sentido.

—Maldición Kagome, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, nadie te a pedido que te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos, a si que te agradecería que dejarás de hacerlo, por mi dejaba de verte, pero no puedo asi que por favor, ¡deja de meterte en mi vida!—exclamó asiendo que lograra sentir como mi corazón se partía en dos y creí sentir como mi corazón sangraba.

—Lo..lo si..siento i…Inuyasha, creo, q…que tienes ra…razón, no tengo por que meterme en tu vi…vida, te prometo q…que ya no volverás a verme, para q…que ya no sufras más—finalicé mientras dejaba Shippo en el suelo e inmediatamente tomaba mi mochila y salía corriendo, a toda la velocidad que era capaz de dar mis piernas, mientras escucha como mis amigos, me llamaban a gritos, pero…pero nada ni una palabra de…Inuyasha.

Fin de Flashback

—Esto se terminó, jamás podré volver a ver a Inuyasha, el me dijo que no quería volver a verme, y lo dijo en serio, por que no vino a buscarme, creo que debería resignarme, el…no me buscará, pero…aun así yo lo amo y cumpliré con lo que prometí, no volveré—finalicé mientras tomaba mi mochila y me dirigía al pozo.

No tardé demasiado en llegar, ahí estaba, el portal que conectaba dos épocas, tan diferentes, que jamás debieron haberse unido, me coloqué en su orilla y me senté en ella a punto de saltar, pero antes dirigí mi mirada hacia atrás, con la esperanza de verlo llegar, pero la triste realidad, me contestó que no se cumplirá.

—Adiós, Inuyasha…—y después de eso me deje caer en el pozo, para jamás regresar…


	2. Víctima de la desesperación

Inuyasha´s POV

Era un hermoso día, el clima era estupendo, el sol era muy agradable y después de la gran victoria que habían logrado, eso solamente era el principio de una alegre y pintoresca vida, después de todo…¡por fin!¡por fin, lograron derrotar a Naraku!, una joven de cabellos azabaches preparaba laboriosamente una sopa de miso y era observada detenidamente por un zorro, una gata, un monje y dos exterminadores, todo parecía ser felicidad, pero algo simplemente no encajaba…y era el hecho de un hanyou, que no era capaz de sentirse feliz, por que una gran preocupación…ocupaba su alma.

—"¡Maldición!¿cómo no prevé que este momento llegaría algún día?, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que toda la vida estaríamos metidos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos, pero…¿y ahora?¿que haré?, me e dado cuenta, que Kagome significa para mi algo más…si…va mucho más allá que una simple amistad, este sentimiento, quiero que permanezca a mi lado…no sería capaz de vivir, si ella me dejara, mi vida carecería del sentido, que ella…a sido capaz de darle, sin embargo…por eso mismo, no soy capaz de causarle el dolor que sufrió mi madre…el de estar…atado a un híbrido…debo alejarla de mi, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y nadie la acepte…no, no, no yo no soy capaz de hacerle eso, antes de eso prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida recordándola, que ver su sufrimiento, debo…comenzar ahora mismo, debe…olvidarme.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando la voz de Sango destruyó el silencio que moraba hasta ese momento.

—Kagome, que bien huele esa sopa, seguro que está deliciosa, te debes haber esforzado mucho en hacerla—comentó alegremente la exterminadora.

—¡Muchas gracias Sango!, espero que les guste, me e esforzado especialmente para hacer esta sopa, espero que les guste, ¡ya está terminada!—respondió bastante entusiasmada la chica de ojos chocolate.

Después de eso ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me dedicó una de las sonrisas, que solo me dedica a mi, que son capaces de llegar hasta al más frío de los corazones, ella, después de todo, me hechizó solo con una de ellas, pero…no debo olvidar mi objetivo, no giré mi cabeza para mirarla y conteniendo el dolor que me causaba decirle estas palabras comencé, con la mayor mentira que he dicho en toda mi triste vida, que dios, se apiade de mi pobre alma atormentada.

—Keh, ¿y que importa?, seguramente la comida está igual de incomible que siempre, jamás aprenderás a cocinar bien—bufé tratando de sonar despreocupado, conteniendo las ganas de decirle, que sea lo que preparen sus hermosas manos, para él es el más exquisito de los manjares, que tendrá la dicha de probar, de saber que lo hace para él.

—¿Qué te pasa?, además ni que tu cocinarás tan bien, según se ni un huevo sabes hacer, además no se para que me molesto, si el señor tiene manos y según el cocina mejor, anda demuéstranoslo—soltó y por su tono de voz, era fácil descifrar que solo estaba jugando, pero…cada segundo es valioso y entre más rápido se olvide de mi, mejor será para ella, por lo que decidí llevar la conversación por otro lado y convertirla en una fuerte discusión, sabiendo que, después de lo que diga, me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, pero…ella es más importante que mi felicidad, después de todo, ahora lo entendí, el amor es aquel sentimiento que te hace preocuparte por la felicidad del ser amado a pesar de que ésta no se encuentre contigo.

—Bah, pues déjame decirte que yo se cocinar muchísimas cosas más que tu—dijo mientras saltaba del árbol en el que estaba acostado y me acercaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos— porque yo no soy una niñita mimada y caprichosa, que solamente debe tender su mano para que todo se lo den por que es una completa inútil, que solo sabe gritar y llorar y que siempre quiere que se cumpla su santa voluntad—escupí todas esas malditas estupideces, sabiendo que estoy cometiendo la más grande idiotez que se puede cometer en la faz de la tierra, hasta puedo jurar que escucho como su frágil corazón se rompe y comienzan sus hermosos ojos a dejar entrever aquella sustancia que odio tanto…sus lágrimas, en ese momento siento que comienzo a acobardarme de mi decisión, pero no puedo "es por el bien…de ella".

—I..Inu..yasha lo siento pe…pero…no pensé que te fueras a…a molestar por ese co…comentario, so..solo quería jugar un poco contigo—dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y trataba de contener las lágrimas, " ¡mierda!, ella me lo pone demasiado difícil, Kami es testigo que lo que más odio en este mundo es dañarla, pero…juré protegerla y eso…¡es justamente lo que haré! Aunque eso incluya protegerla de mi mismo, juro por dios que lo haré".

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Solamente sabes llorar y lamentarte de cualquier cosa eres sumamente débil, jamás hubieras podido sobrevivir a todo lo que yo e vivido, yo jamás me lamenté de absolutamente nada—exclamé tratando de sonar convincente y sonar como el ser más detestable en este mundo, me está costando mucho trabajo mantener esta farsa, solo dios sabe las ganas que tengo de lanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio.

Parece ser que mi plan iba tomando el rumbo correcto, sabía que de no ocurrir una estúpida distracción, era capaz de gritar ahí frente a todos, que todo era una mierda y que solo estaba diciendo un sinfín de estupideces, que el sería incapaz de pensar eso de ella cuando la ama mucho más, que a su propia vida, sin querer observo disimuladamente por unos instantes a mis amigos, esperando que por amor a dios digan algo, por que si no explotaré, y ya no podré hacer absolutamente nada, solo espero, que después de esto aún quieran seguir hablándome, después de todo…soy una bestia despreciable.

—Inuyasha, ya estuvo bien de ti hostilidad, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, Kagome solamente es amable contigo y tu te comportas de esta manera, eres muy malo con ella—exclamó Sango.

—Tiene razón Sango, la señorita Kagome no a hecho absolutamente nada para que tu te comportes con ella de esta manera, deberías de pedirle una disculpa—agregó el monje.

—Inuyasha eres un perro desgraciado, no tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera a Kagome, ella es muy buena contigo y tu no eres ni para agradecérselo por eso tu…—pero el pequeño zorro fue silenciado por uno de mis generosos golpes en su cabeza.

—Inuyasha, siéntate—gritó Kagome, mientras se acercaba al pequeño y lo tomaba en brazos y me reprochaba—Inuyasha, no tenías que haberle golpeado tan fuerte.

Supe que este era el momento perfecto para lograr mi cometido, espero, que algún día me perdones, que entiendas que esto es por tu bien, se que estas serán de las últimas mentiras que te diré, mi amada…Kagome.

—Maldición Kagome, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, nadie te a pedido que te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos, a si que te agradecería que dejarás de hacerlo, por mi dejaba de verte, pero no puedo asi que por favor, ¡deja de meterte en mi vida!—rugí y en ese momento me sentí una escoria, no peor que una escoria, a pesar de que es por su bien, se que le estoy causando un dolor peor que si mil espadas atravesaran su pecho, pues debe de compararse al mío, por perder al ser amado.

—Lo..lo si..siento i…Inuyasha, creo, q…que tienes ra…razón, no tengo por que meterme en tu vi…vida, te prometo q…que ya no volverás a verme, para q…que ya no sufras más—finalizó mientras dejaba a Shippo en el suelo y tomaba su mochila y salía corriendo, podía escuchar los gritos de mis amigos, pidiéndole que no se marchara y luego los improperios hacia mi persona, me los merezco, pero creo que lo mejor es que me valla, o no resistiré la tentación de ir y arrastrarme de rodillas de ser necesario, para que me perdonara.

Una figura roja corre a una velocidad bastante impresionante en medio de un bosque envuelto completamente en sombras, un paisaje que parece hacer juego con los sentimientos del hanyou que corre como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y si pones atención escucharás su voz que susurra con una voz llena de dolor un nombre, más específicamente el nombre de una mujer, el nombre de esa joven que cautivó su corazón desde la primera sonrisa, desde el primer avistamiento…Kagome…su Kagome.

—¡Kagome!¡Kagome!¡Kagome!¡Kagome!¡perdóname!¡perdóname por hacerte esto!, ¡no te merezco!, ¡merezco lo peor de este mundo!, ¡soy un ser despreciable!¡ka…ka…Kagome!—finalizó mientras su voz se quebraba, y por primera vez en su vida…lloraba, lloraba como jamás había pensado que lo haría, sentía una gran desesperación, rabia, impotencia y culpa, que no le eran capaces de dejar razonar con claridad, no ¿para que necesitaba pensar?, si la razón de su vida se a escapado de sus manos, no, el mismo la a apartado de su lado.

Definitivamente, esa imagen tan desoladora y deprimente, de un alma completamente rota y presa del dolor y la desesperación, que era capaz de llegar hasta el más recóndito rincón de un corazón, sea humano o no, sin embargo la espectadora, no pertenece a ninguno de los dos, pero eso no quiere decir que no le duela, por el contrario le duele de sobremanera verlo sufrir de esa manera, se trata de Kikyo, que llega bastante apresurada y cuando sus serpientes caza almas la dejan en el suelo ella corre al encuentro del hanyou, inexplicablemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Dímelo Inuyasha!—exclamó mientras levantaba al hanyou por las ropas y le obligaba a mirarla—¡dime que no hiciste lo que sospecho!¡dime que no obligaste a Kagome a regresar a su época!¡dímelo!¡dime que no fuiste tan estúpido para hacer eso!—gritaba la sacerdotisa con miles de lágrimas bajando por sus frías mejillas, mientras soltó a Inuyasha y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, en un vago intento de consolar la pena de la que era presa su alma.

—Ki…ki…Kikyo ¿Qué…que haces aquí?, ¿Por…por qué lloras?—preguntaba entre sollozos el hanyou correspondiendo al abrazo de la antigua sacerdotisa.

—No puedo permitir que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error dos veces, escúchame bien Inuyasha, tu, más que nadie en este mundo merece ser feliz, por que tu corazón es tan noble que fuiste capaz de renunciar al amor verdadero por pensar en el futuro de la persona que amas por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso frente a tu felicidad—respondió la sacerdotisa mientras con la manga de su traje limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara de su amado hanyou.

—Kikyo, ¿Por qué lo haces?¿por que te preocupas por mi y Kagome?—preguntó intentando recomponer su voz, a lo que la sacerdotisa solo contestó con una bella sonrisa y acarició su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Porque ella es yo y yo soy ella, ambas somos la misma persona, la misma alma, la misma mente, de eso me e dado cuenta, mis almas deben volver de nuevo donde Kagome por que e completado mi función de derrotar a Naraku además de que en mi destino no estaba escrito que nosotros estaríamos juntos, lo había predispuesto para Kagome, pero aun asi estoy feliz, por que yo viviré lo mismo que ella y sentiré lo que ella, pero…sin embargo—la mirada de Kikyo se oscureció—después de todo parece que llegue demasiado tarde, para decirle y explicarle que ella nunca fue una copia, siempre fue Kagome, solo Kagome, pero e fallado, tarde demasiado, ella…se a marchado, e incumplido mi misión, ¡perdóname Inuyasha!—finalizó mientras se volvía a lanzar a los brazos de Inuyasha pidiendo perdón.

—Tranquila Kikyo, no tengo nada que perdonarte, y te agradezco que vengas aquí a decirme todo eso, sin embargo las cosas ya no se pueden cambiar, ella, al cruzar el pozo con la perla completa no regresara a menos que ella lo quiera, cosa que creo casi imposible debido a todo lo que le dije y me será imposible ir por ella—agregó con varias lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos tan luminosos como el sol, ahora opacados por las nubes de la incertidumbre.

Después de unos momentos de meditación de parte de Kikyo, parece ser que se le ocurrió algo muy importante, porque su mirada se iluminó y le dijo a Inuyasha lo siguiente.

—Te ayudaré, e encontrado la forma de traerla de vuelta, pero debes de prometerme una cosa, que la cuidarás y amarás para toda la eternidad, por que después de esta, es la última vez que nos veremos por que volveré a Kagome, pero antes del descanso eterno necesito hacer esto, necesito arreglar los inconvenientes que causé—expuso Kikyo mirando a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos.

—¡Gracias!—gritó mientras le daba un último abrazo, queriendo expresar en el todo su cariño y gratitud por ella,—te lo prometo, juro, que haré de Kagome, la mujer más feliz de esta mundo, no lo dudes, agregó mirándola directamente a los ojos sin una pizca de duda.

—Entonces, es suficiente, Inuyasha, por favor, llévame…al pozo, te juro, que la volverás a ver—finalizó Kikyo cuando Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y la llevó en dirección del pozo.


	3. Ayuda

Por ti volveré a vivir

Kagome´s POV

Una muchacha se encuentra en su recámara llorando, posiblemente como nunca antes lo había hecho, lamentando su suerte, su vida, pero sobre todo su situación.

—¿Por qué?¿porque, debía enamorarme de él, tenía que hacerlo específicamente de él, que lleva enamorado de Kikyo más de 50 años?—sollozaba la joven azabache, —es que acaso era tan difícil fijarme en Houjo o en Koga? , "por supuesto que lo es, por que jamás amarás a alguien más que no sea Inuyasha", es cierto parece ser que me empeñé en enamorarme de é—añadí con tono de melancolía.

—Pero aún asi, jamás lo volveré a ver, el…me dejo muy claro que jamás quería volverme a ver, y no lo desobedeceré, después de todo mi estancia obligada ahí a terminado, quedarme ahí o no, era únicamente su decisión—murmuré abrazando aún más fuerte la almohada.

—Pero quizás el quiera disculparse después conmigo, tal vez solo estaba…nervioso—murmuré intentando auto convencerme, de que era verdad, a pesar de que sabía que la cruda realidad, el ni siquiera debía estar pensando en mí.

Ella seguía abrazando la almohada y llorando furiosamente en ella y de vez en cuando soltaba unos gemidos tan dolorosos que parecía que estaba agonizando, aunque eso podría ser en parte verdad, después de todo su corazón lo hacía ¿porque su cuerpo no lo demostraría?.Esa chica agradecía al cielo que su familia no estuviera en casa para no tener que ser abordada por preguntas dolorosas, ni humillantes respuestas, se proponía continuar con su dolorosa lamentación, cuando una vibración la alertó, provenía de la perla de shikon, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que algo o más bien dicho alguien la llamaba una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

—¿Qué significa esta sensación?, ¿será?¿será acaso?¡Inuyasha!¡el pozo!¡el pozo me está llamando!—de un momento a otro me levanté inmediatamente de mi cama y me dirigí corriendo…no volando al pozo y en el camino iba limpiando mis lágrimas…no quería que el me viera de esta manera.

Me dirijo corriendo muy rápido al pozo, a su encuentro, pues no lo haría esperar, el regresó por mi, estoy tan feliz, abro la puerta del templo que protege al pozo y…me quedé helada "¿ki…Kikyo?¿que hace ella aquí?¿como cruzó el pozo?"—intentaba razonar buscando una respuesta lógica, pero mis preguntas se ven interrumpidas cuando me doy cuenta que Kikyo no se encuentra bien y me acerco corriendo hacia ella y sujeto su brazo y lo paso por encima de mis hombros para darle apoyo y la ayudé a salir de la pequeña pagoda, para llevarla a mi casa.

—Kikyo, ¿Qué tienes?¿por que te ves así?¿no te sientes bien verdad?¿necesitas algo?, ven siéntate, te ves muy mal, dime, ¿Inuyasha sabe que…—pero mi interrogatorio fue interrumpido por su suave voz.

—Kagome, que chica tan preguntona, aunque creo que eso es lo que te hace tan buena persona, gracias por preocuparte por mí, y si, Inuyasha sabe que yo estoy aquí, crucé el pozo para pedirte que regreses al lado de Inuyasha, el te necesita—aseguró con una voz sin dudas, dejándome completamente impactada.

—Kikyo, ¿hablas en serio?, pero…el…Inuyasha…me dijo que jamás quería volver a verme, que…no me soportaba…que era una inútil y…—había comenzado a gimotear dejando caer gruesas lágrimas, pero mi lamentable explicación, fue frenada por algo que me dejó sorprendida, Kikyo, Kikyo, me estaba abrazando.

—Kagome, ya no sufras por eso, el, no lo dijo en serio, es que él, a sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, los desprecios de parte de tanto humanos como demonios, incluso…yo debo aceptar que lo desprecié al principio, lo juzgué sin conocerlo, tu eres la única persona que jamás a hecho distinción alguna con él, tu eres todo para él, por eso mismo el intentó protegerte de los desprecios de lo humanos por permanecer al lado de un hanyou, el te ama tanto que le dolería muchísimo que tu sufrieras por lo que él considera su causa—explicaba bastante segura de sus palabras con un toque de dulzura en sus palabras y el abrazo que me regalaba me transmitía una gran calidez, como si fuéramos hermanas y ella estuviera protegiéndome.

—Kikyo, si eso es cierto, jamás me a interesado la opinión de los demás, mientras yo pueda vivir a su lado no necesitaré de nada más, el lo sabe, no se porque actuó de esa manera tan estúpida, que importa que diga la gente, solo quiero hacerlo feliz, el merece la felicidad, después de tanta soledad—sollocé mientras correspondía su abrazo y me desahogaba, jamás llegué a pensar esta situación, ella es la Kikyo de hace 50 años, la verdadera Kikyo.

De repente la perla comenzó a brillar, haciendo que ambas rompiéramos ese abrazo fraternal, en los ojos de ella ubicaba una mirada muy dulce, como si estuviera viendo a su hermana, y se preparó para hablar.

—Kagome, el momento…a llegado, debes elegir, ¿Qué es lo que harás? te quedarás aquí ¿o irás donde Inuyasha?, debes decidir ahora, pues él está esperándote, confió en que harás lo mejor—señaló con una voz tranquilizadora Kikyo.

Me detengo a pensar un momento, yo deseo estar con él más que nada en el mundo, pero…parece ser que el tiene dudas, no porque no me ame, tiene miedo de lo que me puedan hacer a mí, por mi seguridad, —como si me interesara lo que la gente piense de mi—susurré, pero al parecer Kikyo alcanzó a oír, ¿Qué debería de hacer?, de ir Inuyasha sufrirá por mí, de no ir también lo hará, ¿qué debo elegir?, no quiero hacerle daño, ¿tanto daño le han hecho todos estos años?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás nadie lo hubiera dañado?, pensaba mientras admiraba la perla de shikon en mis manos y entonces se me ocurrió la solución.

—Kikyo, e tomado mi decisión, espero que me apoyes—expresé con gran seguridad en mi voz, a lo que Kikyo, asintió y salimos al pozo.

Llegamos al portal que conecta ambos mundos, separados por 500 años de distancia, pero aún así tan conectados, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza y melancolía, admiro el pozo que tantas cosas me a dado, mientras Kikyo se sentaba en un escalón y me pidió con la mirada que la imitara, podía notar que Kikyo se veía bastante mal, parece ser que su salud está empeorando, en el momento que iba a preguntarle sobre su estado ella me interrumpió, quizás adivinando mi pensamiento.

—¿Qué deseo es Kagome?¿volverás donde Inuyasha?¿o te quedarás aquí?—interrogó Kikyo, con algo de seriedad en su voz, pero sin dejar su dulzura inicial.

—Volveré con él—a lo que Kikyo mostró una radiante sonrisa—pero…pediré un deseo a la perla—a pesar de eso ella continuó sonriendo y me preguntó—¿Qué pedirás Kagome?.

—Después de lo que me dijiste me he dado de todo el daño que a sufrido a lo largo de su vida, se que a pesar de tenerme allá, el sufrirá por su miedo al qué dirán, por mi seguridad, por lo que algo he de hacer, para evitar eso un deseo pediré—agregué, sabiendo que Kikyo a puesto especial atención en esa contestación.

—¿Pedirás que sea humano?—preguntó con un tono de tristeza en el fondo, —después de todo alguna vez yo le pedí que lo hiciera, no creo que él se niegue—agregó con melancolía en su voz, bajando un poco la cabeza.

—No, eso no es lo que pediré—respondí suavemente, mientras Kikyo levantó la cabeza con una gran curiosidad—pediré vivir con él, desde que él, sea un niño pequeño, pediré crecer de nuevo con él, pediré protegerlo del dolor de ser diferente, del dolor de estar solo, volveré a vivir…solo por él—expliqué demostrando mi emoción y mi sinceridad en mi voz.

—¿En serio Kagome?¿estarás dispuesta a sacrificarte de esa manera?, sabes lo que conlleva una decisión como esta, ¿las consecuencias que acarreará para tu vida?, no vivirás con las comodidades a las que sé estás acostumbrada, pasarás enormes penas, vivirás situaciones difíciles, puede que no salgas bien parada de algunas, ¿estás realmente dispuesta?—expresó seriamente Kikyo, exponiéndome las consecuencias del deseo.

—Lo sé Kikyo, pero…si viviendo todo eso logró mi objetivo…habrá valido la pena—señalé con una sonrisa sincera.

—Kagome, eres muy buena chica—comentó suavizando su mirada—él no tendrá mejor persona a tu lado, me atrevo a decir que eso en mi tiempo no me hubiera decidido a hacer, se nota que…de verdad lo amas, por eso…te ayudaré, y estoy segura que Midoriko lo hará también—finalizó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba mi manos que contenían la perla de shikon.

—Concéntrate Kagome, debemos visualizar a Midoriko, ella es la que puede ayudarnos en esto—finalizó al momento que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba mientras envolvía sus manos en las mías, y yo me apuré en obedecerla. Pude en medio de la obscuridad encontrar a Midoriko, de repente una luz me encegueció y de mi trance me sacó.

—Sacerdotisas, mi nombre es Midoriko, veo que me han llamado, me complace saber que serán ustedes quien pedirán el deseo,¿ podría saber sus nombres?—añadió con una voz que marcaba respeto, pero sin dejar de ser tranquilizadora.

—Mi nombre es Kagome, y el de mi compañera es Kikyo, si, la hemos llamado, para pedir su ayuda, tenemos el deseo que pediremos a la perla de shikon, confiamos que su infinita sabiduría nos dará la razón—mencioné mientras Kikyo y yo nos inclinábamos en una reverencia.

—Puedo ver que ambas comparten el alma, son encarnación y reencarnación, también puedo notar que a ti Kikyo no te queda mucho tiempo de separación, pero me alegra saber de la pureza de sus corazones—expresó cálidamente la antigua sacerdotisa, pero sus palabras me preocuparon.

—¿Cómo es eso Kikyo?...¿desaparecerás?—añadí sabiendo que mi voz temblaba un poco, ella me miró y me sonrió cálidamente.

—Es cierto pequeña, pero…solo volveré a ti, donde debería de estar, por fin descansaré, y podré acompañarte a todos lados… siempre contarás conmigo—agregó mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro para transmitirme seguridad, —pero…no te preocupes por mí, yo soy feliz, estamos aquí para hacer feliz a Inuyasha y lo cumpliremos.

—Kikyo…—y le regalé una sonrisa demostrando mi admiración y cariño,—muy bien Kikyo, no perdamos tiempo—señalé volteando hacia Midoriko, que nos agradeció con la mirada.

—Soy toda oídos—indicó la sacerdotisa.

—Mi deseo es que me mandes a otro tiempo, específicamente al tiempo en el que mi amado Inuyasha era pequeño, quiero mi tiempo se revierta y se regrese a la edad de cinco años al igual que él, para así vivir con él desde el comienzo—expliqué directamente.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué?—indagó el espíritu.

—Quiero evitar que el alma de Inuyasha sea marcada por el dolor de la soledad, por el rechazo, y el desprecio por ser hanyou, quiero poder vivir con él desde el principio, vivir nuestro amor sin restricciones, volver a vivir a su lado.

—De acuerdo, cumpliré tu deseo, pero debo decirte antes algo, tu presencia allá fue necesaria para que ocurrieran varias series de eventos que debían pasar, algunos se podrán evitar pero los de importancia, deberán pasar, tal es el caso del monje y la exterminadora, ellos dos estaban predispuestos a conocerse gracias a ti, por lo que su nacimiento será adelantado para coincidir contigo, al igual que otros hechos que irás conociendo, también debo señalar que tu estancia allá significará que tu encarnación jamás nacerá allá debido a que tu alma estará presente en esa época lo que significa que sería imposible que dos seres vivos compartan alma—indicó seriamente, mientras yo asustada por la revelación busqué la mirada de Kikyo para saber qué hacer, a lo que ella me respondió.

—Hazlo y no te preocupes por lo demás, yo estaré contigo, por lo que estaré bien—susurró son una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sin embargo, el tiempo aquí en esta época será distinto, aquí no se notará el paso del tiempo, cada año allá será solo un día aquí, hasta que el objetivo se vea cumplido, el tiempo correrá a su ritmo normal,¿ deseas aceptar? O ¿te arrepentirás?—explicó seriamente Midoriko.

—Acepto todo lo que pueda acarrear mi decisión, estoy segura que deseo esto y no me arrepentiré—expresé con seguridad, para no dar lugar a dudas, Midoriko sonrió satisfecha y me dijo.

—Muy bien, entonces que así sea, sacerdotisas, su alma deberá unirse antes de partir y tu pequeña si deseas hacer algo antes de partir te sugiero que lo hagas—finalizó la sacerdotisa.

—Kagome, es hora—señaló Kikyo.

—¡Kikyo!—exclamé mientras corría a ella y le daba un abrazo…el último y derramaba abundantes lágrimas, —no quiero que dejes de vivir, eres una gran persona que merecía vivir—gimoteaba mientras ella correspondía mi abrazo y acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente, como si de mi hermana se tratara.

—No te preocupes pequeña, debo decir que al volver a ti, viviré por primera vez en mi vida, seré libre y compartiré contigo todos tus momentos, seremos felices, y por eso estoy tranquila, además no me perderás, estaré siempre en tu mente, contigo—finalizó mientras ella también lloraba con ganas y me abrazaba protectoramente—adiós, siempre estaré contigo—susurró y su cuerpo se envolvía en una luz enceguecedora blanca y se desintegraba, y sentí una calidez entrar a mi cuerpo, ella, había regresado a mi—aquí estaré, siempre…contigo, se feliz—escuche de una voz que pude fácilmente distinguir, —gracias…Kikyo—susurré derramando lagrimas de agradecimiento, sabia…que ella me escucharía.


	4. Encuentros

Solamente se escuchaba el arrullador susurro del viento que se colaba por la puerta de la pagoda, que movía juguetonamente el negro cabello de ambas sacerdotisas, ambas guardaron un minuto de silencio, en nombre de aquella, que hace unos cuantos segundos se encontraba con ellas, esa sacerdotisa que decidió hacer feliz a su amado y ayudar a su enamorada a regresar a él, aunque el quizás…jamás lo sepa.

Hasta que el absoluto silencio fue interrumpido por la suave voz de la sacerdotisa ancestral, que lentamente comenzaba a descender de encima del pozo hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña sacerdotisa y colocar suavemente su blanca mano en el hombro de la menor y expresar.

—Ya es hora Kagome, debemos irnos, pero te doy tiempo de despedirte de tu familia y…si deseas puedes llevarte algo, porque no volverás hasta que se cumpla el plazo de 10 años allá pero aquí solo serán 10 días, por eso…haz lo que debas hacer—finalizó observando a la joven asentir rápidamente y salir corriendo de la pequeña pagoda y entrar a la acogedora casa.

10 años, es lo que estaré separada de mi familia, los extrañaré, pero para ellos no pasará demasiado tiempo, será difícil para mí despedirme de ellos, pero él…vale todos mis esfuerzos, jamás podré olvidar sus palabras llenas de dolor y rabia por las antiguas heridas, no algo e de poder hacer y lo haré, podría ahorrarme todo esto, pero sé que es imposible, nunca sería capaz de arrancarlo de mi corazón y mucho menos abandonarlo, no, el me necesita y yo no me negaré a ayudarlo.

Entro desesperadamente a la cocina y mi familia deja de comer para mirarme sorprendida, mi madre me regala una de sus amorosas sonrisas y me dice que me siente a comer, pero yo niego y solamente atino a correr a abrazarla y llorar en su hombro, explicándole la razón de mi llanto y lo mucho que la extrañaría, al abrazo pronto se nos unieron Souta y el abuelo, pero el abrazo duró un poco más hasta que decidí romperlo para correr a mi habitación diciendo.

—Mamá lo siento mucho pero no puedo demorarme demasiado, la señorita Midoriko me está esperando y no sé cuánto tiempo valla a durar esperando, necesito llevarme ropa y algo de comida porque en la situación que me encontraré no podre conseguir yo misma mi comida ni mi ropa, aunque pensándolo bien mi ropa no me servirá si tendré la altura de una niña de 5 años—agregué paralizándome y comenzando a sollozar pero mi madre se acercó y colocó su mano en mi hombro demostrando su apoyo.

—Tranquila hija, no te preocupes por eso, en el ático está guardada toda tu ropa de pequeña y ahora mismo iré a buscarla, Souta y el abuelo te ayudarán a preparar la mochila de víveres que llevarás y te traeré un nuevo equipo médico para que estés protegida a donde vallas, espérame aquí hija, después te llamaré para que vayas a ayudarme a guardar tu ropa ¿sí?—finalizó sonriendo y secando las pocas lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro para después subir rápidamente las escaleras rumbo al ático.

—Ven hermana, vamos a preparar mi mochila que ahora será tuya, porque a los cinco años no podrás cargar tu mochila normal—aseguró mi pequeño hermano con una pequeña mochila azul entre sus manos y con una sonrisa radiante y una mirada brillante por las lágrimas que se negaba a liberar.

—Tiene razón Souta, mira estas barras energéticas te serán de mucha utilidad, y no pesan para que las puedas llevar en gran cantidad—completó mi querido abuelo

—gracias…Souta, abuelo…sabía que podía contar con ustedes—solo atiné a decir, abrumada por todo el amor y agradecimiento que sentía por ambos y los seguí a la despensa.

Por fin el momento de la verdad había llegado, ya tenía lista la mochila con comida y acababa de colocar en ella toda la ropa que necesitaría para un viaje al sengoku, seguramente después podre conseguir más ropa, quedé con mi madre para que cada día lance al pozo una bolsa con ropa y otras cosas al pozo, tengo la impresión de que las necesitaré, con una vez al año estará bien, nos dirigíamos a la pagoda del pozo todos juntos y al llegar Midoriko nos envolvió en una cálida luz azul y mostrando una amable sonrisa se acercó a mí.

—Me alegra saber que ya estás lista, es hora de marcharnos—declaró comenzando a recitar un conjuro que hizo que del pozo comenzará a salir una potente luz al mismo tiempo que una gran fuerza comenzaba a atraerme a él.

—adiós, los amo a todos—exclamé dándoles un rápido abrazo para después correr al pozo y entrar en él como acostumbraba hacer, pero sabía que esta vez sería muy diferente.

La cálida luz violeta del pozo me envolvió pero de un momento a otro cambió de color a un plateado deslumbrante, que irónicamente me recordó a él, pero sabía que algo cambiaba, mis manos comenzaron a aminorar su tamaño, al igual que mis piernas y mi vestido rosa crema también comenzó a achicarse, después de unos segundos noté que la mochila ya no apretaba mis hombros y comenzaba a sentir su peso, mi largo cabello se vio altamente cambiado porque apenas llegaba debajo de mis orejas y el moño que acostumbraba ponerme de pequeña detrás de la cabeza curiosamente apareció también, lo sé… ya dejé de tener 15 años ahora tengo 4 años.

Por fin la luz del pozo cesó y alcancé a tocar suavemente el suelo tapizado de antiguos huesos, inmediatamente me incorporó y observo cuidadosamente a mi alrededor, rogando a dios que por favor pudiera salir del pozo, encontré una enredadera que seguramente sería capaz de sostenerme sin caerme y me aferré a ella, para comenzar a trepar para salir de ese lugar, notando el trabajo que me costaba por mis pocas fuerzas, pero logrando alcanzar por fin el final, me salgo del pozo para descansar un poco y buscar a Midoriko, después de todo ella sabe dónde está Inuyasha, y ahora que lo pienso él nunca nos dijo en donde vivía cuando era pequeño.

—¡Señorita Midoriko!, ¿en dónde está?—murmuré por temor a llamar demonios que pudieran aprovechar mi situación, pero fui sorprendida por una pequeña luz blanca que se acercó a mí.

—Aquí estoy pequeña, de ahora en adelante durante todo el tiempo que te guie, seré una mariposa por el día y una luz por la noche, no puedo permanecer en mi verdadera forma aquí, te ayudaré hasta que te puedas reunir con él, pero después me deberé ir para por fin descansar—aseguró la llamativa luz a lo que yo pude responder un gracias, para después seguirla…en la oscuridad de la noche.

Después de caminar hasta lograr encontrar un refugio que resultó ser una cueva bastante oculta entre las rocas y con una entrada muy angosta por la que solo yo podía entrar para después ampliarse para ser un gran escondite, decidí salir a buscar un poco de leña para calentarla, porque a pesar de todo la noche era fría y no me podía permitir enfermarme, gracias a dios fácilmente la encontré y rápidamente con un encendedor armé la fogata que rápidamente calentó toda la cueva y me ayudó a calentar el agua para una sopa instantánea que sería mi cena además de una barra energética, saqué de mi mochila una manta cuidadosamente doblada y me cobijé con ella y observé detenidamente a Midoriko que colocó un campo de protección a nuestro alrededor para tener protección extra.

—Kagome, a partir de hoy te enseñaré a crear un campo de protección, será fácil para ti porque tus poderes ya no están sellados y también te enseñaré a expulsar energía purificadora por tus manos, lo que sospecho te será de gran utilidad alguno de estos días—terminó Midoriko mientras de esa luz emergía la hermosa mujer que era realmente y se dedicó pacientemente a enseñarme como realizar esas tareas básicas de sacerdotisa.

Al final de 3 horas había logrado dar un extraordinario avance porque ya era capaz de crear un poderoso campo de fuerza alrededor de ambas y rodear la cueva y logre expulsar suficiente energía por mis manos como para causar una leve quemadura.

—Muchas gracias señorita Midoriko, esto de seguro me ayudará muchísimo, se lo agradezco mucho—articulé sumamente feliz y agradecida.

—No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña y llámame solo Midoriko, y fue mucho más fácil por la calidad de la alumna y ahora debes dormir porque mañana continuaremos el viaje porque mañana por la noche habremos llegado—ultimó con una sonrisa y regresando a la forma de luz para de esa forma velar mi sueño, yo solo murmuré un gracias y me acurruqué bajo mi manta teniendo a una sola persona en mi mente…Inuyasha.

En la mañana después de desayunar Midoriko se transformó en una hermosa mariposa de color blanca y continuamos el camino, con mis ojos infantiles admiraba el paisaje que siempre me gustó del sengoku y miraba con curiosidad a cada animal que se me acercaba seguramente no solo la apariencia de una niña de 4 años tengo también algunas costumbres mías propias de esa edad, pero no podía darme el lujo de distraerme.

De repente sentí el aura demoniaca de un si no bien poderoso por no poder defenderme sería un gran problema por lo que opté por concentrarme y crear una poderosa barrera alrededor de Midoriko y mi cuerpo logrando invisible mi cuerpo y proseguir con el camino.

El sol hace poco que se escondió y yo solo era capaz de admirar la brillante luna llena que se erguía sobre nuestras cabezas, mientras continuaba caminando en lo más profundo del bosque, y de pronto pude divisar una gran construcción al final de los árboles, era un majestuoso castillo que se elevaba imponentemente por una gran extensión y era fuertemente custodiado por muchos soldados, mi corazón saltó en mi interior, aquí es donde…

—Has acertado Kagome, aquí es donde vive tu amado Inuyasha, aquí pasó los primeros años de su vida, antes de que su madre muriera y fuera abandonado a su suerte, espero que tu misión logre su cometido, eres la persona más noble que he tenido la gracia de conocer y te deseo de todo corazón la más grande de las felicidades, te lo mereces tú…y el pequeño Inuyasha—manifestó mientras dejaba atrás su forma de luz y se agachaba a mi altura y me daba un maternal abrazo, sabía lo que venía, una despedida.

—Muchas gracias Midoriko, jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí y en el otro mundo espero encontrarte—sollocé correspondiendo su abrazo, porque a pesar de ser poco el tiempo le tomé un gran cariño.

—Bien pequeña, ahora solo falta lograr que entres…te ayudaré con eso—finalizó separándose de mi y adentrándose al bosque, para alcanzar a decirme—a mi señal utilizarás el campo de fuerza para ocultar tu presencia e inmediatamente entraras Kagome, ¿entendido?—añadió y yo silenciosamente asentí ella me dirigió una última sonrisa y se adentró definitivamente en el bosque.

Me acerqué un poco más a la entrada del castillo hasta quedar completamente escondida debajo de unos espesos arbustos y de repente una enceguecedora luz azul invadió el bosque por completo, comprendí que esa era la señal y creé un campo de fuerza suficientemente pequeño para solo cubrirme solamente a mí y observé como los soldados de la entrada completamente asustados se dirigían a ver que era aquella luz.

En ese momento salí como alma que lleva el diablo y corrí como posesa hacia la puerta principal que permanecía abierta, y de la que continuaban saliendo soldados, espere pacientemente a que hubiera un hueco para poder pasar y cuando lo hubo me escabullí rápidamente pero alcancé a mirar hacia atrás y pude ver a Midoriko siendo admirada por los guardias mientras utilizaba su técnica especial de purificación de almas, para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y solamente atiné a pensar en dos palabras adiós y…gracias.

Me encuentro por fin adentro del palacio y aún no rompo mi campo de fuerza, admiro cada estructura del llamativo palacio y comienzo a caminar buscando a personas quizás las criadas o algún guardia que dijera algo sobre la princesa o sobre su hijo…hanyou, simplemente saber que aun los propios criados se atrevían a llamar despectivamente al hijo de su señora me revolvía el estómago del coraje.

Por fin escuche información de utilidad, una de las criadas que estaba elegantemente vestidas le dijo a una de menor rango que fuera a cambiar el futón de la habitación de la princesa y esta se dirigió allí sin rechistar, la observé mientras iba a lo que seguramente era un cuarto de servicio y sacaba un mullido futón lo sacudía un poco y luego tomó uno de los amplios corredores para llegar a la alcoba de la princesa.

Por fin entramos, en una hermosa habitación enorme con hermosos adornos y una alegre decoración, y un gran armario acomodado en una esquina, además de un gran tocador al estilo occidental que ocupaba un espacio al lado del armario, simplemente bello, como lo es el aposento de una princesa, la criada colocó el futón y enrolló el otro y salió rápidamente de la habitación, la observé con tristeza, ¿cómo puede haber tan poca calidad moral en el mundo?, nunca he podido evitar sentirme profundamente indignada por lo discriminantes que podemos llegar a ser los humanos, somos capaces de llegar a ser más crueles que los youkai ja y nos hacemos llamar mejores.

Al final de la habitación se alcanza a ver un jardín enorme, al parecer es el jardín privado de la princesa, mi corazón salta de alegría, algo me dice que Inuyasha está ahí, me apresuró a llegar allá y mi visión queda maravillada por la magnífica vista de lo que parece ser una fotografía para calendario, un hermoso lago con llamativas flores que crecen a su alrededor, todo simplemente bello, camino por un pequeño sendero y observo maravillada los enormes arboles de cerezo y todos los peces que había en el pequeño lago, llego al final de este y veo un llamativo puente, paso de largo y me llama la atención una flor del color de la crema, del tamaño de un puño enajenada me dirijo a él y momentos después, sabiéndome cubierta deshago mi campo de protección para no dañar la flor, la cual observo maravillada y lentamente acerco mis dedos a ella para comprobar su frágil textura.

Aún continuo con mi tarea de tocar esa maravilla de la naturaleza cuando me llaman la atención unas voces que se dan lugar en la región más allá del pequeño puente, dejo de hacer eso y me escondo detrás de los arbustos para mirar de cerca, la conversación logra que mi interior se resquebraje dolorosamente, un niño con un llamativo traje rojo corre animadamente hacia lo que creo son los miembros de la corte por sus lujosas ropas, ellos parecen divertirse jugando con una pelota, ignorando los intentos del niño por unirse al juego.

—Medio demonio, ¡ven aquí!—llamaba uno de ellos engañosamente con un extraño aire de burla, observando como el pequeño se dirigía a él esperando el pase de la pelota.

—Vamos no seas tímido híbrido, anda ve por ella—exclamó al final uno de ellos y lanzó la pelota en dirección a mí, no pude evitar sentir las ganas de llorar al ver al pequeño Inuyasha siendo excluido del juego y él ni siquiera lo sabe por ser tan pequeño, veo que él viene para acá y decido por fin aparecer frente a él, no permitiré que desde tan temprana edad sienta el dolor de la soledad, al menos me tendrá a mí.

Lentamente salgo de entre los arbustos y camino solo lo suficiente para llegar frente a la pelota, me agacho para tomarla entre mis manos y levanto mi mirada dirigiéndole la mejor de mis sonrisas y como no hacerlo, si su sola presencia me regala felicidad.

—Hola, ¿es tu pelota?—saludé suavemente notando por primera vez que mi tono de voz a cambiado completamente, sueno de verdad como una niña pequeña, y espero su respuesta observando su cara estupefacta y que pronto cambia por una sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa.

—Ho…hola si…pe…pensé que por llevarla con los grandes iban a jugar conmigo…pe…pero creo que están muy ocupados—respondió tartamudeando un poco.

—Mmm si los grandes siempre están ocupados, pero…¡yo estoy aquí!¿qué tal si jugamos?—propuse realmente feliz, solo espero que acepte jugar, es verdad lo que pensaba, esa gente es despreciable.

—¡Claro! , ¡vamos a jugar!, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Inuyasha—preguntó contento de verdad.

—¡Cierto!¡que tontita soy!—comenté dándome un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza a manera de juego—¡Me llamo Kagome es un gusto conocerte Inuyasha!, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?—mencioné sonrojándome un poco por ser tan efusiva.

—Si…si quiero ser tu amigo Kagome, y yo también estoy muy contento por haberte conocido, pero ¡ven vamos al jardín de las rosas para jugar!—agregó bastante feliz y tomando mi mano para empezar a correr hacia lo que parece ser un pequeño campo de juegos.

—Muy bien Inuyasha para que sea más divertido lanzaremos la pelota al aire y la atraparemos para que no se caiga, pero no podemos mantenerla en las manos si no que solo le darás un golpe para que siga en el aire—expliqué brevemente mientras me preparaba.

—Bien, adelante Kagome—respondió tomando una postura que me recordó bastante a la de batalla, lo cual me movió recuerdos causando un leve dolor en mi pecho, pero me propuse olvidar los recuerdos, el está aquí y eso es todo lo que importa.

Y así comenzó el juego le di un pequeño golpe a la pelota para elevarla e Inuyasha rápidamente la interceptó elevándola de nuevo y así duramos un rato hasta que el cansancio se hizo presente en mi pequeño cuerpo y como consecuencia tropecé justo cuando estaba por alcanzar la pelota y caí certeramente sobre Inuyasha, logrando que ambos cayéramos pero ni nos importó por que nos estábamos carcajeando, Inuyasha como buen caballero se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme, pero nuestra tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un grupo de niños que seguramente vieron la escena.

—Oigan chicos, ¿ya vieron?, el medio demonio ya tiene novia, jajaja y no está tan mal—exclamó sardónicamente un mocoso más grande que nosotros, aproximadamente de 6 o 7 años.

—Si tienes razón Kokichi a pesar de ser tan mocosa no se puede negar que es muy bonita, que dices nena, ¿al crecer quieres casarte conmigo?—agregó con un insoportable aire de grandeza y comenzó a acercarse a mí, sonreí con suficiencia, no más que se le ocurra hacerme algo y se le quemara la mano literalmente, pero Inuyasha valientemente me colocó detrás de él.

—Solo los cobardes acosan a las mujeres, déjala en paz, ella es mi amiga y yo la protegeré—exclamó muy seguro y por un momento me recordó los viejos tiempos, donde el me protegía con colmillo de acero de todo lo que pudiera llegar a pasarme, pero ahora entré en pánico, Inuyasha no tiene a colmillo de acero y no está luchando contra demonios, no puedo permitir esta pelea.

—Ah en serio, ya vieron chicos esta bestia está retándome, jajaja dime hermosa no te da asco estar al lado de este intento de perro, mmm no te preocupes querida ahora mismo después de pegarle una repasada a esta bestia, continuamos nuestra conversación primor—contestó socarronamente esto es indignante como a la edad de 7 años, por dios la edad de Souta ¿puede hablar de esta manera?, seguramente su padre debe ser el ejemplo de él, ¿cómo puede decirle eso a una niña de 5 años?, pero toda mi indignación pasó a segundo plano cuando él se lanzó sobre Inuyasha y le dio un puñetazo, que si bien no tiene gran fuerza alcanzó a tirarlo al suelo.

—¡Inuyasha!—exclamé arrodillándome a su lado intentando ver el golpe— ¡eres un bruto!, ¡nosotros somos más pequeños que tú!, ¡no tienes derecho a golpearlo de esa manera!, eres un…—iba a decirle cobarde pero fui interrumpida cuando violentamente me tomo del cuello del vestido y me levantó para quedar de frente, y mirarme con arrogancia, esta si no la soporto.

—¡Kagome!¡ten cuidado!—alcancé a escuchar a Inuyasha, pero nada me iba a hacer desistir ahora si me enojé, coloqué mi mano encima de la de él, me concentré y expulsé mi energía espiritual logrando que me soltará y comenzara a gritar.

—¡Ah!¡que me hiciste bruja!¡ahora si la pagaras tú y tu mascota!—bramó dirigiéndose a nosotros Inuyasha inmediatamente se levantó y me colocó detrás de él, pero yo fui más rápida y lo abracé antes de que todos los niños se lanzaran sobre nosotros para crear un campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor que inmediatamente repelió a los niños dándoles descargas eléctricas haciendo que retrocedieran.

—Buaaa, ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?—sollozaron los mocosos malintencionados.

—¡Seguramente es una bruja, y por eso se lleva tan bien con esa aberración!—exclamó el niño que me molestaba, no soporto que me llamen así además eso puede ser un problema, debo dejarlo en claro.

—Ninguna bruja, yo soy aprendiz de sacerdotisa, y es por eso que puedo crear barreras, además solo me defendí porque tú me agrediste a mí y Inuyasha, por eso te di una descarga, ¡y les aviso a todos!, si nos siguen molestando ¡la próxima vez les irá peor!, ¡definitivamente no conocen la ira de una sacerdotisa!, ¡así que no se arriesguen!—exclamé bastante enojada, valla es mi primer día y ya tengo problemas, pero que sea pequeña no significa que sea inútil y no me dejaré.

—¡Oh si lo lamentamos mucho excelencia!, ¡no volverá a pasar!, no volverá a tener problemas de nuestra parte!—respondieron completamente asustados hincados en el suelo pidiendo perdón, valla al menos le temen a las figuras sagradas.

—De acuerdo, entonces no tendremos problemas—finalicé observando cómo se levantaban y se marchaban rápidamente.

Entonces todo mi enojo se esfumó y dio lugar a la preocupación me giré buscando a Inuyasha que aún permanecía pasmado y me acerqué a él pidiéndole que se sentara.

—Inuyasha, lo siento por mi culpa te lastimaron, lo siento mucho—gimotee llorando un poco abriendo mi mochila y sacando el kit de primeros auxilios que me dio mi madre y sacando el remedio necesario para el golpe.

—No te preocupes Kagome, pero yo debería disculparme yo debía protegerte, por favor no llores, mira ahora vamos con mi mamá y seguro que ella te va a ayudar para que te quedes—susurró borrando las lágrimas de mis mejillas, logrando que me quebrara lo abrazara efusivamente, llorando a lágrima viva.

—¡Muchas gracias Inuyasha!, todo este tiempo me he sentido muy solita, ¡no sabes lo feliz que soy por haberte encontrado!—sollocé calmando mi llanto pero aún abrazándolo, y era verdad, no sabía el cuanto lo había extrañado.

—Ya, ya ya yo estoy aquí, y ya no te sentirás sola Kagome, yo te protegeré…por siempre, te lo prometo—respondió tiernamente Inuyasha, correspondiendo mi abrazo y secando mis lágrimas, a lo que yo no pude evitar besarlo en la mejilla y observando como su cara era invadida por un enorme sonrojo y como sus bellos ojos dorados destellaron de felicidad, solo pude acurrucarme en su pecho acariciando su suave cabello plateado y murmurar gracias.


	5. Bienvenida a casa

Bienvenida a casa

Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba volver a ver, con la que soñé mientras estaba alejada de él, pero esta vez es diferente, yo también la siento diferente, más sincera, cálida, ¿cariñosa?, sea lo que sea, me gusta verlo sonreír, casi tanto como que me tenga abrazada de esta manera tan cariñosa, contadas veces pudimos estar así.

El se levanta y como todo un caballero me ofrece su mano para levantarme, la cual acepto gustosa, sus ojos demuestran una gran felicidad y yo una vez levantada me apresuro a quitar las huellas de las antiguas lágrimas, para sonreírle cariñosamente, la cual correspondió por completo, a pesar de mostrar un notable sonrojo.

—Vamos Kagome, quiero que conozcas a mi mamá, seguramente ella se pondrá muy feliz de conocerte, después de todo, ella no conoce a ningún amigo mío…—suspiró apesumbradamente, yo me apresuré a interrumpirlo, para que no se pusiera triste.

—¡Sí!, vamos, seguramente tu mamá es muy bonita, y te debe querer mucho, creo que…extrañaré mucho a la mía, pero aún así no estaré sola gracias a ti…Inuyasha—mencioné tímidamente, esperando su reacción, y mi corazón saltó cuando el sonrió alegremente y me respondió.

—¡Por supuesto!¡mi mamá es la más bonita de aquí!, creo que la única que le haces competencia eres tú…también eres la niña más bonita de aquí—contestó bastante sonrojado susurrando la última frase, la cual me hizo bastante feliz, antes nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirme un cumplido, como se nota que aquí si puedo hacerlo verdaderamente feliz, pero mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir el tacto de su mano encima de la mía, y sonreí al verlo completamente ruborizado, je al menos eso nunca cambiará sigue igual de tímido.

—Bu…bueno más vale que vallamos ahora mismo, creo que ya es muy tarde y mamá puede preocuparse, estoy seguro que ella aceptará que te quedes con nosotros, eres mi única amiga, y se que a ella le encantarás—finalizó tomando rápidamente mi mano y tirando de ella, para después correr rápidamente hacia la recámara de su madre.

Una vez en ella una dulce voz llama nuestra atención, mis tiernos ojos se encuentran con una hermosa, no, hermosa la limitaría, es preciosa, su cabello negro ébano como las noches de luna nueva, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos castaños que lucen un poco tristes, simplemente es bellísima, ahora entiendo de porque Inuyasha es tan lindo, su madre también lo era, aunque yo ya se suponía que la conocía, pero esa era solo una copia, ella es mucho mejor que esa ilusión.

—¡Hijo!, ¡ya me estaba preocupando por ti!, y después de que los hijos de los señores de la corte corrieran despavoridos frente a mí, gritando algo acerca de una sacerdotisa escalofriante, me preocupe demasiado por ti, dime, ¿no te hizo nada esa sacerdotisa?, ¡por dios!, ¡que te pasó en la mejilla!—expresó con preocupación la joven madre, arrodillándose rápidamente frente a Inuyasha para ver la herida causada por ese engendro de niño.

—No es nada mamá, ya estoy acostumbrado, pero eso no es lo importante, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas—señaló moviéndose hacia un lado, dejándome al descubierto, ya que yo había permanecido detrás de él todo el tiempo, solamente atiné a mostrar una tímida sonrisa y salir de de tras de Inuyasha, el rostro de preocupación de la joven princesa cambió a uno curioso y amable.

—Hola pequeña, mucho gusto en conocerte, no te había visto por aquí, eres de fuera—saludó dulcemente acercándose un poco a mí y acariciando suavemente mi melena azabache, agachándose a mi altura esperando una respuesta.

—Si…si yo no soy de aquí, jiji ando lejos de mi casa porque debo cumplir con una misión de mi familia, pero no se vaya a enojar por lo que le hice a esos niños feos, es que golpearon a Inuyasha y él… es mi amigo, y uno de ellos decía que me casara con él o algo así y me enojé mucho, es que yo soy aprendiz de sacerdotisa y por eso se asustaron—carraspeé tímidamente tirando nerviosamente de mi vestido, ahora me doy cuenta que también mi forma de hablar a cambiado, vuelvo a expresarme como una niña de 5 años.

—¿En serio eres una aprendiz de sacerdotisa?, ¡qué bien pequeña!, me alegra mucho saber que eres amiga de Inuyasha, eres una niña muy bonita, dime…¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó con el mismo tranquilizador tono de voz, es realmente relajante escucharla, a su lado te siente tranquila y a gusto.

—Me llamo Kagome, gracias por decir que soy bonita, pero usted lo es mucho más, ¡es muy divertido jugar con inu!, y lo fue hasta que llegaron esos tontos, pero ya no hay que pensar en eso—comenté alegremente dejando mi pena atrás y sintiéndome realmente feliz de conocer a la madre de Inuyasha, la cual sonrió dulcemente y tomó delicadamente mi mano.

—¡Me alegro tanto de que te lleves bien con Inuyasha!, mi nombre es Izayoi, puede ser un poco tímido, pero es muy buen niño, que bien que ya tiene una amiguita, por cierto, que lindo tu vestido, ¿es un vestido occidental?—preguntó alegremente, me ha aceptado, ¡soy tan feliz!, solo espero que me pueda quedar con ellos, porque si no, me veré en problemas.

—¡Mamá!, ¡eso ya lo sabe Kagome!, me da pena…—murmuró un muy apenado Inuyasha.

—Mmm pues algo así, es que de donde yo vengo, lo común es usar esta ropa, creo que si es muy al estilo occidental, pero yo estoy más acostumbrada a esta ropa, bueno…de hecho toda mi ropa es como ésta—respondí algo apenada, de nuevo estirando mi vestido, eso no lo había pensado, mi ropa no es de aquí, pero qué más daba, todo el mundo se acostumbraba a mi ropa, o solo lo aceptaban, creo que me quedaré con esa duda.

—¡Qué bonito!, ¡tienes buen gusto pequeña!—acotó alegremente regalándome una sonrisa sincera, seguramente está feliz por saber que Inuyasha ya no estará nunca más solo, de eso me encargo yo.

—¡Sí!, gracias, señora, es que mi aldea me mandó en algo parecido a una prueba de resistencia, para cuando cumpla 15 años o 16 regrese como una suma sacerdotisa conocedora de todo, ese sería genial, y podría cumplir uno de mis sueños—respondí risueña, comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos.

—Mamá…te quería pedir que si dejabas que Kagome se quedara con nosotros, es que, ella no tiene a donde ir…y me preocupa que le vaya a pasar algo malo, ¿se puede quedar con nosotros verdad?—pidió adorablemente, haciendo unos ojitos de carnero degollado, que nadie podía resistir, y obvio su mamá estaba entre ese nadie, ella solo sonrió alegremente y se dio la vuelta para volver a mirarme directamente, volvió a tomar mi mano y respondió.

—Claro que puedes quedarte con nosotros, no puedo permitir que una niña tan pequeña como tú Kagome-chan ande sola por el bosque, a partir de hoy serás mi protegida, y te puedes quedar con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras, te agradezco mucho que hayas ayudado a Inuyasha, además eres su mejor amiga y odiaría separarlos, si gustas puedes llamarme Izayoi, aquí hace falta compañía femenina querida, porque aunque no lo creas, Inuyasha y su hermanito pueden llegar a sacarte de tus casillas de vez en cuando—respondió sinceramente mirándome cálidamente, a lo que yo solo pude reaccionar, dándome cuenta que mis ojos se habían inundado por completo y dejaban escapar grandes cascadas de lágrimas saladas, para después correr hacia ella el poco trecho que no separaba y abrazarla efusivamente, agradeciéndole por todo y sintiendo una gran felicidad que destilaba por los poros, ella correspondió inmediatamente a mi abrazo y pude apreciar que ella también sentía una gran felicidad por tenerme aquí, no la defraudaré, Inuyasha es lo más importante para mí y lo haré feliz hasta mi último suspiro de vida, pero después repetí las palabras de ella y me hicieron click en la cabeza, había algo que no entendía, me separé suavemente de ella quedando algo abrazada a ella, para después preguntarle.

—¿Hermanito?, ¿Iza-san, Inuyasha tiene un hermano?—pregunté bastante azorada, era obvio que Inuyasha tenía un hermano, Sesshomaru, pero…¿es que acaso el convivía con él?, ¿y con la madre de Inuyasha?.

—Sí, Inuyasha tiene un hermano mayor, bueno, solamente por dos años, debe de andar por aquí, déjame llamarlo—finalizó levantándose hábilmente, tomando camino hacia el pasillo de adentro del castillo, y una vez a la entrada del mismo gritó suavemente— ¡cariño!, ¡ven aquí por favor!—para después sonreír y perderse dentro del pasillo, me quedé en shock, ¿dos años mayor?, entonces definitivamente no era Sesshomaru, ¿acaso Inuyasha me ocultó la existencia de otro hermano?, prontamente la silueta de ella se dejo ver a través de las delgadas paredes de papel de la habitación, pero no venía sola, venía tirando afanosamente de un niño.

—Te he dicho, que no debes hablar de esa forma hijo, aún eres muy pequeño para andar cortejando a las niñas, hay alguien que tu hermanito y yo queremos que conozcas—ultimó entrando a la habitación, apenas lo vi y mi mandíbula casi cae irremediablemente al suelo, ¿era él?—Kagome, te presento a mi otro hijo…¡Miroku!, saluda a Kagome, la amiga de Inuyasha.

—¡Mucho gusto hermosa!, dime…¿alguien te ha dicho que tus ojos son aún más bellos que el lucero que se presenta en la flor de loto por las mañanas?, ¿o que tu cabello parece que ha sido recortado de la más obscura de las noches de luna nueva?, porque si no es así, yo estoy muy feliz de poder decírtelo—saludó mientras casi automáticamente tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y preguntaba su tan conocida pregunta indiscreta—¿querrías tener un hijo conmigo?—preguntó galantemente mirándome a los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa de Casanova, antes de ser interrumpido por su ya también conocido zape, pero esta vez no propinado por la hermosa exterminadora, si no por Inuyasha, que rápidamente me separó de él furioso y asesinándolo con la mirada, busqué con la mirada a Izayoi que mostraba una mirada cansada y algo resignada pero por otro lado algo divertida.

—¡Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no le hables así a las mujeres!, ¡pero a Kagome no la vas a andar molestando!, ¡si no te dejaré sin que te puedas levantar en tres días!—replicó iracundamente Inuyasha colocándome detrás de él, mirándome preocupadamente, mientras yo seguía de piedra si poder creérmelo, ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado la historia?, Miroku…¿hermano de Inuyasha? ,¿ a esto se refería Midoriko con sucesos que me iba a ir dando cuenta?, porque de ser así, me dejó completamente impactada.

— ¿Y bien Kagome-chan?, ¿no dirás nada?, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma, sé que mi hijo a veces puede dar un poco de miedo, pero ya verás que pronto te acostumbraras—acotó Izayoi mientras se reía sutilmente, acariciando la cabeza de Miroku, que aún estaba sobándose el generoso golpe de su querido hermanito, y el pequeño se aventuró a hablar.

—Bien, bien hermanito, e captado la indirecta—articuló sarcásticamente, —que de indirecta no tiene nada, pero…a que se le va a hacer, te la cedo querido hermanito, seré feliz de que sea mi cuñada—aseguró con una sonrisa sardónica del tamaño de su cara, —"¿es que siempre es así de descarado?, aunque…ojalá que tenga boca de profeta, que me muero porque sea verdad, ay ¿Qué estoy pensando?"—inmediatamente después de ese breve pensamiento, pero sobretodo embarazoso, me sonrojé cual tomate maduro y disimuladamente volteé a ver a Inuyasha, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo.

—¡Miroku eres un pervertido!, ella es mi…amiga—tartamudeó muy ruborizado, acercándosele a niño de mente cochambrosa para propinarle un buen coscorrón, pero el muy listo se escondió debajo de un kimono de los muchos que usaba Izayoi, poniendo una cara de cordero degollado que ella no resistió e inconscientemente lo protegió.

—Vamos niños no peleen, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a cenar?, ¿tienen hambre?, vamos al comedor, ven Kagome, te mostraré el castillo, tu dormirás con nosotros, ya que no me gustaría dejarte sola, haré que te traigan un futón, vengan niños—finalizó tomándome de la mano para guiarme por ese interminable pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala enorme que reconocí como el comedor, una vez ahí distinguí a tres personas, una al parecer era una criada común, que al vernos rápidamente bajó la mirada y se retiró silenciosamente, la otra persona era una mujer de edad avanzada, de largos cabellos canosos y con una mirada cansada pero amable, y el último individuo llamaba la atención de los demás, era un anciano, ataviado de suntuosas vestiduras…propias de un terrateniente, pero a pesar de tener el rostro curtido por la edad, sus ojos destellaban en una mirada algo triste, pero amable, dulce, confiable, ¿es que acaso él es…?

—Padre, es un gusto verte tan mejorado, ¿te molestamos en compartir la mesa contigo?, ¿ya no estás cansado?, nana, buenas noches—saludó suavemente la princesa inclinándose un poco en señal de reverencia, así que de verdad, es lo que pensé, ese señor es el padre de Izayoi, y por consecuente el abuelo de Inuyasha, nunca supe nada acerca de él.

—Por supuesto querida hija, por favor toma asiento, sabes que tu dulce presencia nunca estará de más en esta casa, vamos a cenar—respondió dándole el permiso para sentarse a la mesa, sonriendo débilmente, pero sinceramente, acción que fue reproducida por la nana, que rápidamente fue a apresurar a las sirvientas para que trajeran la comida.

El anciano me ubicó con la mirada, mirándome curiosamente, instintivamente me acerqué más al cuerpo de la joven princesa, la cual rió suavemente y se apresuró a explicar—padre, quiero pedir tu autorización para poder alojar en mi recámara a esta pequeña, según tengo entendido, es aprendiz de sacerdotisa y proviene de una aldea algo extraña, ya que la mandaron lejos de ella, para cumplir con una prueba de supervivencia, para que llegado el momento regrese hecha una mujer hecha y derecha, pero…yo deseo mantenerla bajo mi protección, siempre quise una hija, y Kagome-chan es una niña adorable, prometo que ella estará bajo mi responsabilidad y cuidado, para convertirla en una mujer de bien, además Inuyasha y Miroku se llevan muy bien con ella y no me gustaría separarlos, te aseguro padre que cuidaré de ella tan bien como lo he hecho con Miroku—expresó respetuosamente la princesa, inclinándose levemente en muestra de súplica, yo observé nerviosamente a la madre de Inuyasha, no deseo meterla en problemas por mi culpa, si el señor se niega no quiero que vayan a discutir, observo rápidamente al anciano para pronto bajar mi mirada tímidamente, de repente siento el toque de una mano en mi espalda, para luego terminar sobre mis hombros, era Inuyasha abrazándome para transmitirme su apoyo, y me animó a que levantara la vista, al hacerlo observo que el anciano muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción y comprensión, para luego levantarse y caminar el poco trecho que lo separaba de su hija, para tocar levemente su espalda en señal de que se enderezara, ella al hacerlo sonrió y el anciano a continuación se acercó a mí.

—Confió en ti querida hija, se que tu mejor que nadie has sabido ser la mejor madre para el pequeño Miroku, desde la muerte de tu querida hermana, has sabido ser la madre de él y lo has criado sin distinciones, lo has criado como tu propio hijo y muy bien debería agregar, un poco mañoso pero…es un completo caballero, y tu eres la responsable de su educación, por eso confío en tu buen juicio te apoyo en tu decisión, cuentas conmigo…como lo has hecho siempre—respondió suavemente, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, ahora entiendo de donde aprendió a ser así Izayoi, su padre es igual, y me imagino que su madre también, es de familia, ah, ahora entiendo, Miroku en realidad es su sobrino, pero ella lo crió cuando murieron sus padres, que gran demostración de amor.

—Mucho gusto pequeña, yo soy el padre de Izayoi y el abuelo de esos dos diablillos, es un placer conocer a tan noble jovencita, mi nombre es Yamato, pero si lo deseas puedes llamarme abuelo, dime…¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?—preguntó afablemente con una tranquilizadora sonrisa en el rostro, acariciando cuidadosamente mis cabellos.

—El placer es mío, seño…o lo siento abuelito, mi nombre es Kagome, y le doy miles de gracias por recibirme aquí, prometo no defraudarlos y hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mí y nunca se arrepientan de haberme recibido en su castillo—agradeciendo con varias lágrimas en los ojos, acercándome lentamente al anciano para momentos después abrazarlo por las piernas, en muestra del gran agradecimiento por abrirme las puertas de su casa, pero sobretodo por ayudarme a estar siempre cerca de mi amado Inuyasha.

El resto de la velada pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, la nana de Izayoi llegó poco después de haberme separado del abuelo, el me acarició cariñosamente el cabello y se fue a sentar a la cabeza de la mesa, que es al estilo occidental, el ocupó la silla a la cabecera de la mesa, la princesa se sentó a la derecha a una silla de él, Miroku entre ellos dos e Inuyasha a la izquierda del anciano y yo junto a él, descubrí que la nana de Izayoi se llamaba Haruna, y llevaba al servicio de su familia desde que nació, también que la verdadera madre de Miroku llamada Hazuki murió de una enfermedad degenerativa, cuando solo tenía tres años, e Inuyasha uno, que el abuelo es el terrateniente más poderoso de las tierras del oeste y es poseedor de vastos territorios, también que en una ocasión Sesshomaru se apareció por aquí causando un gran revuelo debido a que todos no más verlo entraron en pánico, el cual solamente se limitó a acercarse a Izayoi, mirar de soslayo a un Inuyasha de pocos meses de nacido, murmurar algo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar y se marchó, vaya , después de todo no lo odiaba tanto.

—Padre ya nos retiraremos a dormir, iré a pedirle a Ichika-san un futón para Kagome, que pase una buenas noches, padre, nana—finalizó con una pequeña reverencia que yo prontamente imité y con una última mirada seguí a la princesa al lado de Inuyasha y Miroku que venían discutiendo de alguna estupidez, en un momento encontramos a la criada, me di cuenta que era la que había visto darle órdenes a los criados, era de mayor rango, eso era obvio, ya que lo notaba gracias a la diferencia entre sus vestimentas y las de las criadas comunes, pero más modestas que las de la nana de Izayoi.

—Ichika-san, necesito que lleven otro futón a mis aposentos, tenemos a una nueva integrante en la familia, su nombre es Kagome—expresó con su acostumbrado tono apacible, que fue rápidamente acatado por la sirvienta—es un placer Kagome-san, mi nombre es Ichika, en un momento llevaré personalmente el futón a sus aposentos—finalizó dándose la vuelta para entrar a un cuarto, del que después de unos segundos salió bastante apesumbrada—mi señora, lamento decir que no hay ningún futón que pueda ser útil en esto momentos, al parecer hubo una plaga de polillas que se comieron parte de los futones, ya que se encuentran rasgados, el último útil, fue el que sustituyó hoy en la tarde una de las sirvientas—explicó algo acongojada.

—Vaya, eso puede ser un problema, aún así se lo agradezco Ichika-san, que tenga buenas noches—ultimó para después retroceder y tomar el camino de regreso a la recámara, una vez en ella, se acercó a la puerta que daba a su jardín privado para cerrarla, y después regresó con nosotros.

—Lo siento Kagome-chan, al no tener otro futón, no me molesta el compartir el nuestro contigo, y creo que a los niños tampoco—señaló mirándolos de reojo, observando que Inuyasha asentía emotivamente y Miroku reaccionaba igual, —pero creo conveniente que mejor duermas de lado de Inuyasha, no creo que te sea cómodo al lado de Miroku—acotó observando divertidamente como el rostro de Miroku se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto.

—No tengo ningún problema Iza-san, no se preocupes—respondí prontamente, sintiéndome feliz, podré dormir con Inuyasha, y lejos de lo que antes podría significar eso, como en la vida de casados, mi mente no catalogaba esa acción con esa reacción, de verdad tenía mente de niña de cinco años.

—Bien Kagome-chan,¿ tienes ropa para cambiarte o necesitas que te proporcione una?—preguntó afablemente la princesa, ah que bien que mi madre me ayudó a empacar las piyamas, seguramente las hubiera olvidado, jajaja eran aquellas piyamas infantiles que hace bastante tiempo dejé de usar.

—¡Sí Iza-san!, ahora mismo iré a cambiarme—respondí lanzándome sobre mi mochila para buscar encarnizadamente mi piyama favorita, siendo observada atentamente por los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación, ¡bingo!, la encontré, la desdoblé, estaba cerca del fondo de la mochila, después de casi vaciar por completo toso el contenido de la mochila, era una piyama que constaba de unos shorts pequeños hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, de color azul celeste y con un hermoso estampado de gatitos, en un segundo se encontraban los tres sentados al lado mío mirando anonados tan extraños objetos, sonreí y me apronté a explicarles.

—Iza-san esta es mi ropa utilizada en mi aldea, como usted bien dijo son al estilo occidental, estos son broches para el cabello, crema humectante, talco, botiquín médico, adornos para el cabello, spray estilizante para el cabello, jabón perfumado, perfume, calcetas, vestidos, faldas, zapatos, sandalias, peine, cepillo, pasta dental, cepillo de dientes, ropa interior, cortaúñas, botellas de agua, barras energéticas, dulces, boleador de zapatos, libros y un cuaderno—finalicé mi incontrolable parloteo de cosas que a la forma de pensar de ellos es tan ajeno, como para mí es la forma de pensar de Sesshomaru, sonreí y me apresuré a explicarles pacientemente el uso de cada uno.

Una vez explicadas satisfactoriamente todas las dudas de mi nueva familia, me dirigí al probador finamente tallado en madera y hermosamente decorado, una vez cambiada, me dirigí a ellos, Izayoi prontamente se acostó en medio seguida de Miroku, que se acurrucó debajo de su brazo izquierdo, ella me hizo una señal con su mano indicándome que yo me acostara a su lado derecho, y por último Inuyasha se acurrucó al lado mío por último Izayoi se estiró lo suficiente para alcanzar la cobija del futón para cubrirnos a todos y por último extendió sus brazos, para abrazarnos protectoramente a los tres, me acerqué a él para abrazarlo con la excusa de tener algo de frío, el cual afortunadamente si estaba haciendo, Izayoi reaccionó y no arrimó más a su cuerpo, sus acompasados latidos de su corazón me arrullaban haciendo que mi párpados se sintieran cada vez más pesados, me sentía completamente feliz, a pesar de estar lejos de mi familia, he encontrado otra, y lo mejor es que Inuyasha forma parte de ella, porque eso es lo que él es para mí…mi familia.


	6. Acostumbrándose a la felicidad

Acostumbrándose a la felicidad, claro…con algunos inconvenientes

Observaba maravillada la habilidad de Izayoi para bordar de esa manera prodigiosa, retorcía nerviosamente el complicado plisado del vestido estilo y acomodaba de igual manera los muchos encajes del vistoso vestido de color verde, fue un regalo del abuelo, ya que Izayoi le dijo que me gustaba mucho la ropa estilo occidental, por lo que el estuvo encantado en regalarme una gran cantidad de vestidos que parecían los de princesa española o inglesa, pero por lo cual me fascinaban aún más.

Me encantaba el bordado de grullas que justamente estaba realizando en ese momento, al parecer ella se dio cuenta de que mi infantil mirada estaba posada tanto en sus manos como en su bordado, por lo que lo interrumpió un momento y se giró a verme.

—¿Deseas intentarlo Kagome-chan?—preguntó dulcemente mientras me tendía de manera amable su tejido, yo sonreí maravillada y pensaba tomarlo, cuando caí en la cuenta de algo que me hizo desistir de mi tarea, la señora me miró interrogante y de repente parece que comprendió.

—¿No sabes bordar Kagome?—intuyó la joven madre posando sus azules ojos en mí, esperando una respuesta.

—Pu…pues no, la verdad es que no—respondí suspirando un poco, pero mantenía mi vista fija en las grullas tan gráciles que mantenía en su mano Izayoi, ella sonrió y suavemente se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la cual abrió—espérame un momento Kagome— y se perdió en el pasillo, esperé pacientemente y en menos de dos minutos volvió junto con Haruna, esta última traía en sus manos unos aros de madera como los del bordado de Izayoi, así como unos rollos de tela blanca y una canasta con hilazas.

—Gracias Haruna, puedes retirarte—expresó Izayoi y la nana obedeció inclinándose a dejar su carga retirándose con rapidez.

Una vez que se fue la criada, Izayoi se sentó de nuevo a un lado mío, tomando hábilmente los materiales, escogió uno de los rollos y los desenvolvió extendiéndolo por el piso, en el cual había varios dibujos en colores como negro y azul, tales como flores, animales, letras y cosas así, cogió unas tijeras que se encontraban en la canasta y asió una de las esquinas de la tela, para después mirarme—Kagome…¿Cuál de estos te gustan más?—preguntó mostrándome la tela recién desenrollada, yo me acerqué a ella y miré el rollo con mayor detalle, para después señalar un dibujo con un gorrión posado en una ramita con flores, Izayoi asintió y lo recortó cuidadosamente del resto de la tela.

Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos sacó una aguja del canasto y un par de hilazas de color blanco y gris, para después acercarse más a mí y mostrarme paso a paso el arte del bordado, después de haberlo entendido me lo pasó y yo continué con la tarea, siendo observada atentamente por ella que me guiaba, una vez que terminé satisfactoriamente la base del gorrión tomó parte enseñándome los detalles del matiz.

En eso se nos fue toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta que llegó Haruna para indicarnos que la comida estaba servida, asentimos y dejamos el bordado de ambas en la canasta para después levantarnos y tomar rumbo al comedor, donde ya nos esperaban tanto el abuelo como Inuyasha y Miroku y parecía que estos últimos se encontraban bastante impacientes por comer, pedimos permiso al abuelo para sentarnos y una vez recibido nos sentamos en nuestro acostumbrado lugar.

Una vez que nos disponíamos a comer Ichika-san trajo con ella a punta de jalonazos a una sirvienta que se encontraba bastante asustada, casualmente era la sirvienta que nos sirvió la comida el día de hoy, una vez frente a la mesa Ichika-san la lanzó violentamente contra mi plato, por lo que Inuyasha a penas y alcanzó a reaccionar para sacarme de ahí antes de que la criada alcanzara siquiera a mirarme, una vez frente a mi plato lo sirvienta miraba la comida como si fuera la peor amenaza del mundo , miré a mi alrededor y encontré a seis sirvientes más que estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella y yo no entendía por qué, busqué la respuesta en la mirada de Izayoi o en la del abuelo y solo encontré un silencio sepulcral en la sala además de los lloriqueos de los sirvientes y la mirada de mi abuelo era tan dura que me dio miedo siquiera mirarlo, mientras que la de Izayoi era lo más cercano a romper en llanto y la de Miroku e Inuyasha no distaban bastante de la del abuelo, me abracé más a Inuyasha buscando protección y manteniéndome a la expectativa.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Ichika-san, que si bien siempre era suave y amable ahora ni siquiera quedaban vestigios de ella, sonando tan potente y atronadora que me escondí en el pecho de Inuyasha.

—¡Maldita como fuiste capaz!, ¡si es no es verdad lo que pensamos no dudarás en comer ese plato!—rugió la joven mujer casi asesinando con la mirada a la joven que lloraba enfrente mío.

—Imploro su perdón, yo no fui la culpable, fue el cocinero, ¡el me tenía amenazada de muerte si no lo hacía, se los ruego majestades, no me hagan comer eso!—suplicaba desgarradoramente la mujer intentando ablandar el corazón de los presentes, mientras yo aún seguía sin saber que ocurría.

—¡Traigan al cocinero!, ¡el también sufrirá la pena manejada a los traidores de la familia real!—ordenó la mujer siendo obedecida de inmediato por los guardias.

Al fin llegué a comprender la gravedad del asunto, por lo que con mayor razón me aferré al cuerpo de mi amado hanyou que mantenía una pesada mirada sobre la escena, acariciando suavemente mis cabellos, sin negarme su protección, intentando calmar mis pequeños sollozos, ahora lo entiendo, era una conspiración para intentar asesinarnos, ¡unos humanos habían intentado asesinarme!, ¿Por qué?, si ni yo ni nadie de aquí les causábamos ningún mal, ¿Por qué habrían de envenenarme?, ¿es que acaso a tanto llega el odio por ser diferente?

Si en algún momento la tensión del ambiente creció tanto como para poder cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla, fue en el momento en el que llegó el cocinero, siendo ferozmente golpeado por los guardias que fueron a buscarlo, en ese instante llegué a prácticamente treparme sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha, quedando sentada en su regazo, llorando como la niña pequeña que era, por la cruel escena representada frente a mis infantiles ojos, buscaba un consuelo a todo aquello, sintiendo como era complacida en eso por Inuyasha que me tenía más firmemente agarrada.

En ese momento el abuelo habló, silenciando por completo a todos, incluyéndome.

—¿Como osaste traicionarnos?—resonó por toda la sala, manteniendo el profundo silencio de los presentes, omitiendo por supuesto mis tenues sollozos, y en respuesta uno de los guardias que mantenían preso al cocinero lo lanzó contra el ras de la mesa causando un potente crujido de la gruesa madera y el movimiento violento de los objetos en ella, cerré los ojos con una fuerza que no creí capaz de tener, temiendo siquiera mirar.

—¡Contesta maldito infeliz!—exclamó haciendo reaccionar de nuevo al guardia, que esta vez se acercó rápidamente al desdichado levantando su cabeza por los cabellos sin ninguna delicadeza, ocasionando un grito de protesta de parte del dueño de éstos.

—¡Más te vale responder desgraciado o peor te irá!, a menos que quieras que vallamos a hacerle una visita a tu querida esposa y a tu par de hijos…escuché que tu pequeña hija tenía una belleza muy particular muy digna de la de su madre—comentó de una manera espeluznante el guardia logrando que todos los vellos en mi nuca se erizaran.

—¡Desgraciados con ellos no se metan!, contestaré a la pregunta por mis propios medios, la razón es simple su majestad…si lo notara se daría cuenta fácilmente, solo dos platos se encuentran envenenados, solo le hace falta averiguar cuáles son—respondió sínicamente enfureciendo aún más al monarca, y recibiendo de nuevo un golpe aún peor que el anterior por el mismo guardia.

—¡Maldita sea de responde de una vez!—rugió ferozmente el señor, a pesar de la situación me sorprendía que tanto coraje existiera dentro de un anciano que podría haber jurado que tenía el alma más dulce del planeta, peros supongo que es en el deber de proteger a su familia, cuando olvida toda dulzura y compasión.

—Solamente habrían de morir el sucio híbrido y la niña extraña que permite ser ensuciada por él, criaturas como ese maldito híbrido no deberían existir ni en las retorcidas mentes de quienes los crearon, y no podía permitir que siquiera se llegará a pensar en volver a crear más de esas abominaciones al juntar a esa chiquilla con ese intento de perro—escupió fuera de sí el despreciable hombre, mirándonos a ambos con un odio infinito, que logró que mi pequeño corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente en mi cuerpo, pero para sorpresa de los demás, esta vez no lloré ni desvié la mirada, mantuve mi abrazo con Inuyasha, pero esta vez no me abstuve de contestar.

—¿Acaso usted piensa que tiene la suficiente autoridad para juzgar?—interrogué de manera retórica al hombre que tanto odio nos profesaba, —usted no es más que un humano y aunque fuera un youkai usted no es dios para decidir qué es lo que está bien y que está mal, ni tampoco quien merece vivir y quien no, eso solamente lo dice la calidad de tus actos—expresé seriamente levantándome soltándome del agarre de Inuyasha y a pesar de escuchar los susurros asombrados de tanto Izayoi como de Miroku e Inuyasha e incluso de mi abuelo no me contuve.

—Chiquilla insolente usted no tiene nada que decir en todo esto, solo es una niña loca que algún día planea convertirse en mujer para permanecer al lado de esa bestia que se atreven a llamar príncipe—refutó el cocinero sin siquiera tocarse el corazón, de acuerdo, si él no se toca el corazón mucho menos lo haré yo.

—Usted no puede siquiera pensar en todo lo que he tenido que pasar, ni en juzgar a aquellos que no ha conocido, si usted cree que solo por ser humano es mejor que Inuyasha está perfectamente equivocado, ya que si usted tiene esas absurdas ideas y concepción de la existencia, solo está demostrando lo despreciable que es, yo soy una sacerdotisa, mi familia tiene un templo, yo mejor que nadie conozco a los demonios y me he encontrado con la mar de ellos, y quiero decirle que solamente he encontrado a uno que puede llegar a ser casi igual de despreciable que usted, ¿pero adivine qué?, el también era humano…lo cual me demuestra aún más lo débiles de espíritu que somos los humanos, y lo soberbios que somos al creernos mejor que alguna raza—aseguré manteniendo mi vista en él, que parecía que no creía que alguien de mi edad le estuviera diciendo esto.

—La humanidad ha sufrido tantas atrocidades solamente por personas como usted, porque el hombre es el enemigo del hombre, no los animales, no los youkai, no los desastres naturales, simplemente el odio que podemos sentir entre nosotros mismos es el que nos empuja a realizar atrocidades como querer matar a un par de niños, así le demuestras a todos lo bajo que has caído, si yo quiero o no a Inuyasha, es una decisión que solo me corresponde a mí, y que yo sabré acatar en el momento que corresponda, pero yo he aprendido que cuando se quiere a alguien se le acepta tal cual es, con todo y sus defectos, eso es lo bello del amor, pero si usted no sabe apreciar eso, es porque simplemente nunca a amado—respondí tan seriamente que todo el lugar, incluyendo a los guardias se abstuvo de decir algo, solamente escuchaba una cosa mi respiración y el latido del corazón de ese sujeto, hasta que el abuelo decidió hablar.

—Es suficiente Kagome, no vale la pena que alguien como tú le dirija la palabra a la escoria humana que tienes enfrente, ni tampoco el merece el honor de siquiera verte los pies, ¡guardias!, hagan lo que tengan que hacer…—ordenó el abuelo, siendo inmediatamente obedecido por los guardias que lo recogieron con la misma cantidad de violencia del piso como lo habían hecho antes, pero justamente al pasar frente a mi hicieron una reverencia y el hombre bajó su cabeza, seguramente de la vergüenza que sintió al verme a los ojos, de repente un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

—Abue…lo, ¿lo matarán?—pregunté temerosamente rogando que su destino no fuera ese, puede parecer tonto, después de que el haya intentado matarnos, que aún dentro de mí puede haber compasión por ese infeliz, pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

—Así es Kagome, es un traidor a su príncipe, por lo que es un traidor a su señor, esa falta de ninguna manera puede ser tolerada, y ni intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión Kagome, porque no lo lograrás—agregó al verme con claras intenciones de intentar refutar ante esto, por lo que solo asentí y solo atiné dejar caer algunas lágrimas que estaban siendo retenidas, no había terminado siquiera de recorrer mi cara la primera lágrima cuando fui reconfortada por un abrazo por atrás muy familiar, intenté sonreír cuando reconocí sus rojas vestiduras, después de sentí la delicada mano de Izayoi en mi cabeza y la mano en mi hombro de parte de Miroku.

No había logrado ni siquiera agradecerles el gesto cuando se escucharon unos tremendos gritos afuera, se trataban de una mujer y dos niños, nada pudieron hacer ellos para impedir que yo saliera destapada a saber que ocurría, encontrándome con una visión que horrorizó mis ojos, los soldados tenían aprisionada a una mujer por los castaños cabellos, que intentaba a toda costa llegar donde sus hijos que no se encontraban en mejores condiciones que ella.

El niño un poco más grande que yo aproximadamente de diez años golpeó certeramente al guardia que acosaba a su hermanita de seis, siendo alcanzado de nuevo por el agredido para comenzar a patearlo de una manera estremecedora, cuando vi que el hombre hacía el ademán de sacar su espada, corrí enloquecida hasta colocarme frente a él con los brazos abiertos.

Vi como la espada de un filo mortal no se detenía y continuaba su trayectoria aún si tuviera que atravesarme, escuché el grito de horror de Izayoi, así como el de la madre de él y el espantoso alarido de Inuyasha, de pronto sentí como era jalada hacia atrás y escondida por un cuerpo, el cual identifiqué como el niño al que quería salvar, pese a ello me concentré y generé un poderoso campo de fuerza, deteniendo satisfactoriamente la espada e impulsando al atacante al menos cinco metros lejos de ambos.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunté al niño que se encontraba protegiéndome con su propio cuerpo, el cual solo atinó a mirarme perplejo y un poco embobado.

—Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte yo, gracias por salvarme—respondió jadeante, examinándome de manera superficial por encima, pensaba contestarle su agradecimiento cuando sentí como unos brazos me sacaban de debajo de él y me apresaban contra un cálido pecho, se trataba de Inuyasha que se encontraba peor que aterrorizado.

—¡Tonta!, ¿acaso planeabas matarme de un susto?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras podido lograr el campo de fuerza para salvarte?, ¡nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan temerario!, ¡escúchame bien nunca!—exclamó aún sin poder tranquilizarse, apretándome aún más contra él, intentando calmarse.

—Perdóname Inuyasha, es que no podía permitir que lo mataran, no hubiera podido vivir con ello—sollocé jalando impotente su haori, llorando contra su pecho, intentando olvidar todo lo anteriormente vivido.

—Tranquila yo estoy aquí—susurró acariciando mis negros cabellos, con la intención de calmarme.

Después sentimos como éramos levantados en el aire por dos brazos y siendo apretados contra una mujer que estaba prácticamente histérica y no dejaba de sollozar, se trataba de Izayoi que no paraba de susurrar palabras tales como ¿estás bien?, ¿no te pasó nada?, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—¿Mami Iza…podrías bajarme por favor para preguntarle algo al abuelo?—rogué intentando convencerla, cosa que se logró fácilmente, depositándome con delicadeza tanto a mí como a Inuyasha en el suelo, una vez en él, caminé hasta quedar al frente del abuelo, que me observó fijamente, intentando adivinar mis propósitos.

—Abuelito, se que…no puedo pedir clemencia por ese hombre malo, pero, ¿podría por favor perdonar la vida de esta familia?—supliqué conteniendo las rebeldes lágrimas presentes en mis ojos, observé como el rostro del anciano se contraía en una mueca de duda.

—La condena de la traición, no solo la sufre quién la cometió, sino también la familia del traidor, es por eso que los demás sirvientes tomarán en verdadera cuenta el respetarnos—respondió severamente el señor, cambiando su cara por una dura y sin emociones.

—Abuelo…tú no eres así, si haces eso, te volverás como él, no te conviertas en uno de ellos…te lo pido por favor, perdónales la vida aunque sea solamente a ellos—susurré agachando mi cabeza respetuosamente, a manera de súplica, intentando poder cambiar el destino de aquella familia, sentí su gran mano sobre mi coronilla y temí lo peor, por lo que comencé a sollozar más fuerte, dejando escapar aún más lágrimas, pero cuando la mano el anciano bajó por mis mejillas para secarlas comprendí.

—Tienes razón Kagome, solo por esta vez seré condescendiente—aseguró quitando su mano de mi cabeza para voltearse y fijar la mirada en la llorosa familia—si hay alguien a quien deben agradecer es a mi nieta Kagome, gracias a ella han salvado sus vidas, pero a partir de ahora se retirarán de palacio, buscarán un trabajo en otra parte, esa es su elección—finalizó dándose la vuelta para después desaparecer en el amplio salón.

Sequé ávidamente mis lágrimas, mostrando la mejor de mi sonrisas, parece que mi llegada aquí a logrado cambiar más vidas, me alegro tanto de ello, el niño caminó cautelosamente hacia mí y una vez delante de mí, se agachó en una reverencia, sin dejar de agradecer, no tardó mucho en unírsele su madre y su hermana pequeña, que me miraban como si yo fuera lo más bello en este mundo.

—Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por este gesto de bondad Kagome-sama, mis hijos crecerán agradeciendo su acto y si alguna vez volvemos a encontrarnos no dude que seremos incondicionales, imploro su perdón por la acción cometida por mi marido, es solo que él…nunca vio con buenos ojos a lo que era diferente a él—aseguró la joven madre, que decía cada una de sus palabras con una total devoción y sinceridad que me enterneció, me acerqué a ella y acaricié suavemente su cabeza, intentando hacerle saber que así estaba bien.

—Mi nombre es Hideki, y el de mi madre es Kusuri y a la pequeña que ves aquí es Akemi, siempre le estaremos agradecidos y si alguna vez nos necesite, no dude en que nos tendrá incondicionales, gracias de nuevo, ahora nos retiramos, muchas gracias Kagome-sama—acotó el pequeño, sonriendo sinceramente, yo solamente asentí y el soltó mis manos de entre las suyas, levantándose del piso donde estaba hincado, tomando de la mano a su pequeña hermanita y siendo guiados por su madre salieron rápidamente del jardín en donde se suscitaron los hechos y se perdieron en la penumbra de la noche.

Una vez que desaparecieron de nuestro campo visual, me giré para ver a mi familia, y sentí como era fuertemente, pero delicada a la vez por Izayoi, que parecía estar llorando, dentro de sus lloriqueos y gemidos ahogados, ocultando su cabeza en mi hombro a pesar de encontrarse prácticamente en cuclillas, dentro de sus incesantes sollozos logré escuchar unas palabras que me confundieron pero al mismo tiempo me reconfortaron.

—Muchas…gracias—susurró casi imperceptiblemente mientras tomaba en entre sus frágiles manos mi cabeza y besaba mi frente con ternura, acariciando en el acto mis mejillas y sonriéndome de una manera risueña y a la vez agradecida.

—Kagome, eres muy valiente por hacer eso, pero sobretodo eres muy buena…no sé si esas personas hayan merecido eso, pero ha sido muy lindo—acotó bastante sonrojado Inuyasha, acercándose confianzudamente a mí, ganándose una sonrisa de parte mía y de la nada se me ocurrió abrazarlo, bueno…no de la nada, solo, no quiero que se sienta triste por todas las estupideces que le dijo ese feo hombre.

—¡Wow!, pues de mi parte quiero decir que…¡Kagome, que bien que serás mi cuñada!, este perrito gruñón ya necesitaba que alguien lo mimara—señaló burlescamente Miroku, palmeándonos a ambos en la espalda, causando un gran sonrojo en nuestras infantiles caras—por cierto, Inuyasha…yo creo que Kagome debería ir contigo a las clases de combate, pelea mejor que tú, por no decir que sabe pelear verbalmente, cosa que tú…—el niño pensaba continuar cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por un puño acomodado en su cabeza, dejando como recuerdo un gran chichón y una buena zarandeada, cortesía de un muy pero muy enojado y por no decir sonrojado Inuyasha.

—¡Cierra la boca pervertido de baja categoría!, no es asunto tuyo mi técnica de combate, ni tampoco debería de interesarte si Kagome será o no tú cuña…—interrumpió chocando sus manos contra su boca a una velocidad increíble, convirtiéndose su cara en un tomate maduro, siendo seguida de cerca por la mía, que parecía querer reventar.

—Pequeños dejen de pelear, no se preocupen por eso, si desean casarse en unos años, no duden en tener nuestro consentimiento—señaló Izayoi riendo disimuladamente.

—¡Mamá!—exclamamos al unísono al sentir el bochornoso momento, sin atrevernos a mirarnos entre los dos las caras.

Había comenzado una discusión entre Miroku en Inuyasha, el tema…en qué año nos casaríamos Inuyasha y yo, Miroku afanado en hacer que Inuyasha se sonrojara hasta su punto máximo y más que nada el hacerlo renegar hasta el cansancio, Inuyasha buscaba de todas las maneras posibles intentar callar a Miroku, por el momento tan vergonzoso que le estaba haciendo pasar tanto a él, como a mí, y al no ver resultados en los gritos, comenzó la persecución, siendo obviamente el aventajado Inuyasha, hasta que Miroku prácticamente se echó un clavado debajo de las ropas de Izayoi, poniendo de nuevo su acostumbrada cara de borrego a medio morir, siendo salvado de un pequeño hanyou.

La discusión y el griterío se vio finalizado a la entrada del abuelo, que por alguna razón había regresado, tenía una cara de satisfacción que se notaba a leguas y nos dejo algo curiosos, esperando que prontamente llegara donde nosotros.

—Tengo una noticia que estoy seguro los hará felices a todos—expresó misteriosamente el anciano, observándonos cuidadosamente—Kagome—llamó fijando la vista en mí—a partir de mañana tomarás, las clases acostumbradas para la princesa, te serán dadas por mi querida hija, al ver que te llevas tan bien con ella y lo poco confiable que es la servidumbre, pero además de ello también serás instruida en el arte de la guerra—señaló bastante serio, sin retirar la mirada de mí, de improviso me sentí confundía, yo que sepa en esta época las mujeres debían ser tiernas y delicadas, no pensé que las princesas tomaran clases en el arte de la guerra.

—Padre, ¿está seguro de su decisión?—preguntó respetuosamente Izayoi, sintiéndose algo intranquila, pero a la vez debía respetar la decisión de su padre.

—Completamente Izayoi, Kagome tiene talento para esas cosas, y estoy seguro que algún día tanto ella como Inuyasha sabrán heredar el reino—contestó seriamente el señor, causando el regreso del intenso sonrojo en nuestras caras—Kagome tiene increíbles poderes espirituales, e Inuyasha tiene fuerza sobrehumana, eso es una gran ventaja, solamente falta cultivarlos y ambos serán los mejores guerreros del Japón, para proteger tanto a su pueblo como a su familia—reveló el anciano acercándose elegantemente a nosotros, que por impulso nos acercamos más el uno al otro, hasta chocar nuestros hombros.

—Kagome, ¿estás dispuesta a formar parte de la familia al quedar comprometida con Inuyasha?—interrogó cautelosamente el señor, mi cara aumentó más el sonrojo y mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, por mi…¡por supuesto que sí!, pero…¿y si Inuyasha no quería?, que tal si solo me veía como una amiga, o peor aún…como una hermana, me di una cachetada mentalmente, no eso sería terrible, pero por fin noté que mi silencio había sumido en la incertidumbre a toda la familia, por lo que decidí cambiar eso.

—¡Claro!, pero solo una cosa, Inuyasha…¿Qué piensas tu de esto?—pregunté con mi voz tan temblorosa que temí no sonar segura, Inuyasha se sorprendió por la pregunta, y aún más al sentir las miradas de sus parientes sobre él.

—Pu…pues yo, si tu quieres, yo, yo—tartamudeaba penosamente el pobre niño, que incluso parecía que tenía una inmensas ganas de estirarse el cabello, pero fue interrumpido por Miroku.

—Hermanito, ya todo el mundo lo sabe, que si pudieras te casaría ahora mismo con ella, no es necesario que lo andes pregonan…—de nuevo fu interrumpido por un golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior, pero esta vez si logró dejarlo temporalmente sin sentido, Inuyasha escondió sus manos dentro de sus mangas, enfurruñado, sonrojado y avergonzado.

—Bueno, ¿Inuyasha piensas dar la respuesta en este año?—preguntó graciosamente Izayoi haciendo que Inuyasha regresara de golpe a la realidad.

—Bueno…la verdad es que me agrada la idea y sí, si me gustaría, ¡keh!, ¡pero ni crean que seré un mandilón!—bufó aún algo enfurruñado el pequeño hanyou, a pesar de que el color rojo en su cara aún no había sido desterrado, sonreí cálidamente sintiéndome feliz, sabía que de él recibiría una respuesta parecida, pero me doy por bien servida.

—Siendo así, ordenaré de nuevo un banquete, pero esta vez me aseguraré de que nadie envenene nada, a partir de mañana Kagome en la mañana y hasta el medio día, a la hora de la comida practicaras combate cuerpo a cuerpo, defensa personal, uso de las armas y también haré que venga una sacerdotisa a que te de lecciones para fortalecer tu poder espiritual, compartirás clases con tu prometido y con tu futuro cuñado—señaló alegremente el señor, disfrutando ampliamente de nuestro nada discreto enrojecimiento, caminó hacia el comedor pasando al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Miroku, mirándolo con resignación—Izayoi querida, recojan a mi otro nieto, porque a este paso tanto golpe de Inuyasha terminará por trastornarle el cerebro—mencionó tomando rumbo de nuevo al comedor donde algunos criados lo esperaban temerosos.

—¡Keh!, como se nota que Miroku es un flojo, ¡que escándalo!—refunfuñó Inuyasha caminando hacia Miroku, para después agacharse y recogerlo para colocárselo como costal de papas en un hombro, haciendo que Izayoi riera un poco y el volviera a refunfuñar algo referente a lo gordo que estaba el libidinoso, me acerqué a él e inesperadamente tomé la mano libre de él, entre la mía caminando tranquilamente al comedor, siendo observados con una alegría inconmensurable de parte de Izayoi, sentí como mi mano era apretada por la de Inuyasha, sonreí abiertamente recargando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras caminábamos de ahora en adelanto me estaré acostumbrado a la felicidad, claro los inconvenientes son insalvables, pero por cosas como estas me doy cuenta que ha valido la pena.

Hola!antes que quieran asesinarme en base a haberme tardado tanto, es que la mendiga inspiración no llegaba!además ya lo había comenzado, el resultado…un verdadero asco, por lo que volví a empezarlo, con gran ayuda de mi queridísima amiga Asurama, que me dio consejos e importante información sobre la realeza japonesa, gracias a ti querida, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, el siguiente capítulo se titulará "Un acontecimiento de negras proporciones" no me pregunten de donde salió ese título porque ni yo misma lo sé, pero les aseguro que o una de dos, o querrán matarme por escribir eso, o querrán asesinarme por dejarlo ahí jejeje lo se, hasta ahora a sido todo felicidad con algo de inconvenientes (que gran idea para le titulo ¬¬) cierra la boca que a ti no se te ocurrió ninguno, por lo demás espero continuar ya esta semana mis otros tres fics que e dejado abandonados T.T se los juro, la musa tiende a escaparse, pero esta en estos momento bien amarrada a la pata de la cama, sin más que decir mas que agradezco a mil que se tomen su tiempo en leerme y comentarme, y sobra decir que agradezco muchisisisisisisimo sus comentarios y rewiews, valen mucho para mí, agradezco a cada una(o) de ustedes y espero que les gustara el capitulo!

XOXO


	7. Un acontecimiento de negras proporciones

Un acontecimiento de negras proporciones

Un acontecimiento de negras proporciones

El castillo en estos momentos estaba peor que un hervidero, la gente caminaba apresurada de aquí para allá y según tengo entendido, no se les ha permitido soltarnos prenda de lo que estaba ocurriendo a nosotros. Desde el desayuno que no vemos a Izayoi o a Yamato, lo cual ya me está preocupando de sobremanera; siento una opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo se avecinara.

Ichika a duras penas logra esquivarme cuando me planto en medio del pasillo, ella llevaba en los brazos unas cubetas con agua y algunas toallas colgando del brazo, se le ve muy apurada, intento alcanzar su kimono cuando siento una corriente fría detrás de mí.

Me giro con lentitud, encontrándome con la mirada escudriñadora de un hombre bastante alto, y queda demás decir que imponente, inconscientemente busco el apoyo de la pared y le sostengo la mirada al extraño hombre, Susanowo, ése es su nombre.

Lo sé, porque a ese señor lo conocí apenas con dos días de residencia aquí, recuerdo cuando entró al gran salón con algunos pergaminos, llamando de inmediato la atención de mi abuelo, él es el comandante superior del ejército de mi abuelo, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, de verdad que merece su puesto.

Desde ese día en que Susanowo le entregó esos pergaminos a mi abuelo, él se encontraba nervioso e irritable, habló a solas con Izayoi y después ella nos aconsejó que intentáramos en la medida de lo posible el no impacientarlo, cosa que logramos, solo preguntándole como estaba y dirigiéndole palabras amables, tal como nos indicó nuestra madre.

Inuyasha y Miroku, ya se sospechan algo, pero no saben decir con exactitud que es, durante mi clase de arquería con la sacerdotisa, vi llegar a una tropa de hombres, que fueron recibidos de inmediato por mi abuelo, se notaba a leguas que eran altos mandos del ejército a sus órdenes, solo sé que no se puede esperar nada bueno.

Di varios pasos hacia atrás, buscando a tientas alguna salida, pero sin perder de vista a ese hombre, no puedo decir que es malo, pero no me da la suficiente confianza, al encontrar con el tacto una abertura, sin dudarlo me adentro en aquel cuarto, encontrándome con Miroku e Inuyasha, que estaban hablando respecto al tema del comportamiento extraño de los adultos.

Después de una breve discusión acerca de lo que haríamos, decidimos mirar un poco, o más bien, espiar, para enterarnos de algo; llegamos al pasillo central y tratamos de escuchar lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta del dormitorio del abuelo. Pero entonces Ichika-san sale de improviso chocando sin querer con nosotros, al estar espiando detrás de la puerta, se disculpa, pero Izayoi llega a vernos y se dirige hacia nosotros, con un rostro turbado y nervioso, lo cual solo nos pone más curiosos de lo que pasa.

—Niños, por favor vayan a sus clases de combate, por ahora estamos…ocupados, Ichika-san por favor guía a los niños al patio de entrenamiento, te lo agradecería mucho—señala Izayoi, intentando hablar con calma, lo cual me preocupa aún más, intento acercarme a ella, pero la mano de Ichika-san toma la mía y hala de ella, yo pongo cierta resistencia, pero ella al notarlo, decide obedecer ante todo la orden de la princesa, y me levanta en brazos. Puede que no me agrade la idea de que me oculten las cosas, pero no llegaré a tanto como patear en el estómago a nuestra nana.

Ella también toma de la mano a Inuyasha y Miroku nos sigue sin que se le pidiera, al llegar al patio, me deja en el suelo, acaricia mis mejillas con ternura, al igual que las pequeñas orejas de Inuyasha y despeina un poco el cabello de Miroku, nos da una última mirada y se da la vuelta.

Suspiro con pesadez, y me siento con delicadeza en una roca del pequeño lago del jardín, en estos momentos llevo un vestido blanco largo, alcanzando a cubrir mis tobillos y llegar a arrastrar un poco, la tela era extremadamente suave y es parecida a la seda, pero más resistente, las mangas eran muy largas, sujetas al contorno del brazo por encima del codo con un detalle dorado, un cinturón entre grueso y delgado de cuero ajustado a mi cadera, donde reposaban mi espada, el escote era poco abajo del cuello y con adornos dorados debajo, simulando un escote bajo.

El vestido llevaba debajo un pantalón algo guango, que me daba la libertad de realizar movimientos amplios con los pies, y zapatos de piso, bastantes cómodos, mi cabello como siempre suelto, pero ahora llevaba una cinta dorada en el cabello, con unas adorno japonés en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, según tengo entendido, Izayoi escogió ese estilo de vestido inspirándose en algunos vestidos de la reina Leonor de Aquitania.

Recuerdo haber leído algo de ella cuando estaba en la escuela, creo que mi familia siente cierta fascinación por la nobleza europea, a pesar del aislamiento que tiene Japón con occidente, creo que algún día le preguntare a Izayoi porque tanta admiración por la nobleza inglesa y francesa, pero por ahora me preocupan cosas más importantes.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué crees que pueda estar pasando?—pregunto, marcando la preocupación en mi voz, Inuyasha mueve sus orejas en mi dirección y esquiva un ataque de Miroku, poniéndose repentinamente serio, al igual que Miroku, trago con lentitud, alternando mi mirada entre mi futuro cuñado y prometido.

—Sea lo que sea, es algo serio, se sienten malas vibras por el lugar—señala Miroku, mostrando una pose pensativa, durante un momento me recordó al Miroku adulto que conocí, pero borro mis pensamientos al recordar que es solo un niño y no se le puede exigir tanta madurez, a pesar de todo solo es dos años mayor que nosotros.

—¡Keh!, pues ese lo que sea, tiene la casa viciada, no sé cómo llamarle, pero se siente pesado el ambiente ahí adentro, es como si oliese a…—fue interrumpido por mí en casi un susurro, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por ellos.

—Muerte—murmuro, llevándome las manos a la boca en un acto de desesperación, entonces todas las piezas encajaron, el extraño comportamiento de los sirvientes, el comportamiento evasivo de Izayoi, el ausentismo de Yamato.

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo que no había notado antes—¡abuelo!—chillo, para darme la vuelta en segundos, y correr hacia el pasillo, esquivando a los angustiados sirvientes, escuchando cada vez más lejos los llamados desconcertados de Inuyasha y Miroku.

Llego a la habitación de mi abuelo, y no puedo evitar escuchar a través de la puerta, quedando en silencio, oyendo aquella conversación.

—Izayoi, sé que es difícil esto para ti, pero es por tu bien y el de los niños—tose dificultosamente la voz de mi abuelo, escucho algunos sollozos, que supuse son de Izayoi, me pego con mayor vehemencia a la puerta corrediza, rogando escuchar más.

—Padre, esto no es fácil para mí, ¡no te vayas!, ¿Qué podré hacer sin ti?—solloza con temor Izayoi, seguro debe estar llorando horrible en estos momentos, casi sin notarlo por mis redondeadas mejillas caen copiosas las gruesas lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos.

—Por favor Izayoi, debes aceptar a Susanowo, él te podrá proteger—interrumpe para después toser—los señores feudales vecinos no te respetan querida hija, no dudarán en atacarte apenas se sepa la noticia de mi muerte…si él se convierte en tu marido antes que eso, el tendrá el derecho de defenderte, necesito irme de este mundo sabiendo que no quedarás desprotegida y a la merced de un montón de hombres llenos de odio y ambición—asevera el anciano, siendo de nuevo abordado por un poderoso ataque de tos.

—¿Qué dices Izayoi?, ¿aceptarás?—pregunta una voz profunda y varonil, mis ojos se abren de asombro, es Susanowo, ¿Qué es lo que le ofrece?—te ofrezco el protegerte de la ira de los feudos vecinos y todo a cambio de que te conviertas en mi esposa—asegura sin ápice de duda aquel hombre, comienzo a llorar más aún, con cuidado de mantenerme callada.

Se hace un breve silencio, hasta ser roto por la dulce voz de Izayoi, algo distorsionada por las lágrimas, siendo escuchada con atención por los presentes, incluyéndome.

—¿Y mis hijos?—preguntó, creándose un silencio incómodo en la sala—estoy segura que me protegerás a mí, pero solo has dicho que me protegerás, no has dicho nada sobre mis hijos, y créeme, no lograrás nada si no los incluyes a ellos—asegura seriamente la joven madre, siendo seguida solo por la violenta tos de su padre y el sonido de los sollozos de alguna sirvienta que se encontrara ahí.

—Dos no son tuyos y el que es tuyo es un hanyou, ¿me estás pidiendo que me haga cargo de tres niños sin derechos?—pregunta retóricamente el militar, antes de que Izayoi contestase la tos de Yamato se intensificó, mitigándose ante los intentos de él por controlarla.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!, te guste o no Inuyasha es el heredero de estas tierras, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Miroku no puede ser el heredero al ser el mayor—hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire— además, no puedes decirle a mi hija que matarás a sus hijos para quedarte solo con ella, ¡no me hagas sacarte como traidor de aquí!—amenaza con vehemencia el anciano moribundo, un sollozo es reprimido dentro de mi garganta, a pesar de todo nos defiende.

—Yo sé perfectamente que mi sobrino Akihiko se enredó con la princesa menor Hazuki, y la dejó embarazada de un hijo, era solo un soldado raso y ella al ser la hija menor de usted el vástago no nació con derechos de príncipe; y cuando murió la señora Hazuki, dos meses después por complicaciones en el parto, mi sobrino quedó a cargo de la princesa Izayoi, aunque era de esperarse, la pequeña princesa solo tenía doce años, y el idiota de mi sobrino murió en la guerra—menciona como si no sintiera algo más que vergüenza e indignación de aquello.

—Si no incluyes a mis hijos en tu oferta, me veré en la penosa necesidad de declinarla, mis hijos son antes que todo, mi vida no me preocupa, es por ellos que estoy pensando en tu proposición—acota la princesa, con un tono de voz herido y a la vez seguro.

—De acuerdo, entonces así se hará, tienen mi palabra y estoy dispuesto a firmar un contrato matrimonial con esas estipulaciones, pero solo pondré tres condiciones—acota el militar, haciéndose el silencio sepulcral en la recámara.

—¿Cuáles serán esas condiciones?—pregunta cautelosamente el anciano, intentando no caer de nuevo en su dolorosa tos, Izayoi guarda silencio esperando la estocada final.

—Que la princesa tenga un hijo conmigo—suelta sin anestesia, escuchándose solo el silencio y la voz de Yamato preguntando —y la ¿otra condición?—se vuelve a crear un silencio incómodo en donde Izayoi digería la propuesta y esperaba con el alma en un hilo la siguiente condición.

—Que tanto Miroku el… príncipe y su prometida—menciona arrastrando esas palabras—se vayan de palacio y vuelvan hasta que sean adultos de al menos quince años cada uno—suelta recibiendo en respuesta un alarido horrorizado de parte de Izayoi y una exclamación indignada de parte de Yamato.

Mis ojos se abren de sopetón, apenas siquiera haber terminado de escuchar esas palabras, ¿quiere que nos vayamos?, ¿Qué haremos?, ¿A dónde iremos?, antes de que lograra entrar en pánico escucho a Izayoi.

—¡Como piensas que echaré a mis hijos!, ¡son unos niños!, el mayor es Miroku ¡y apenas tiene ocho años!—refuta Izayoi escuchándose desesperada, siendo seguida de algunas toses de parte del abuelo.

—Necesitamos que la gente crea que ya no están ellos, el hijo que tendremos servirá para desviar por un tiempo la atención de ellos, cuando regresen ya nadie los recordará y podrán ingresar al castillo de nuevo para ejercer sus derechos y obligaciones de príncipe; solo una cosa más, quiero que nuestro hijo sea varón o mujer, tenga derecho al menos la tercera parte del territorio—asevera Susanowo, y antes de que alguien lograra decir algo prosigue.

—Se que para ustedes parecerá una deshonra para el príncipe, pero es necesario para que nuestro vástago sea reconocido como príncipe o princesa y la gente no se vaya a levantar contra nosotros al saber que un demonio los gobernará—explica, el silencio se crea de nuevo en la sala, mi corazón late desbocado sintiendo los latidos en mis oídos, ahora que analizo detenidamente la propuesta creo que es lo mejor, es verdad, las personas querrán deshacerse de nosotros, y si Inuyasha llegara al puesto de terrateniente la gente se levantará, lo mejor será actuar con prudencia, pero es que…no quiero separarme de Izayoi.

—Acepto—resuelve Izayoi de repente, cierro mis ojos con dolor, será lo mejor—pero deberás cumplir el trato y sobretodo, dejarás que mis hijos me visiten por lo menos, el día del nacimiento de nuestro hijo y en el cumpleaños de cada uno de ellos, como mínimo, si es así aceptaré—ultima la princesa, esperando una pronta respuesta, que no tarda en llegar.

—Entonces que así sea—contesta Susanowo, con un tono de voz que no puede esconder la felicidad que debe de sentir en estos momentos, intento sonreír, al menos Izayoi se casará con alguien que la quiere y la cuidará, pero ahora el problema seremos nosotros, diez años lejos de ella, o bueno parcialmente lejos, será como los viajes en busca de la perla de los cuatro espíritus, solo que sin dicha perla, Sango, Shippo y por supuesto Naraku, de ese último me alegro mucho, pero anhelo la compañía de Sango.

Al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, reacciono comenzando a correr, regresando al lugar donde había dejado a Inuyasha, corro tan rápido que sin querer tropiezo y justo cuando comenzaba a prepararme para el doloroso golpe, me sostiene algo blando. Abro los ojos y se trata de los brazos de Inuyasha, que me miraba preocupado, y sus manos se dirigieron a mis mejillas, secando las lágrimas que caían copiosas por mi rostro.

—¡Kagome!, ¿Por qué te vas así?, ¡nos tenías como locos buscándote!, te fuiste casi llorando y regresas peor de lo que andabas, ¿Qué pasa?—interroga directamente el albino, yo solo atino a mirarle los ojos y después lanzarme a su pecho a llorar, él se sorprende por mi gesto y con algo de timidez corresponde mi abrazo, pasando sus manos sobre mi cabello, buscando calmarme; yo solo me hacía con mayor fuerza a su haori, intentando contenerme.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta consternado Miroku, solo puedo escucharle, ya que mi rostro está enterrado en el pecho de Inuyasha, humedeciendo su vestimenta con mis lágrimas.

—No tengo idea Miroku, pero no me agrada para nada—responde algo irritado Inuyasha, mi llanto comienza a menguar, y me alejo un poco de él, hipando, ambos niños me miran con preocupación y yo solo puedo regresarles una mirada de incertidumbre.

Unos pasos ligeros y el sonido de unas telas arrastrando nos alertan que alguien se está acercando, por el ruido tan familiar supimos que quien se acercaba era Izayoi, pero se acercaba con mayor pesadez de la normal, cuando por fin estuvo delante de nosotros, vimos sus bellos ojos azules enrojecidos y su semblante está bastante desanimado. Al verla tan solo a mi alcance me lanzo sin pensarlo a abrazar sus piernas.

Ella al sentirme me corresponde desesperada mi abrazo, agachándose para abrazarme con mayor alcance, Inuyasha y Miroku se sienten alarmados, Izayoi levanta con dificultad su cabeza de la mía y extiende su brazo derecho en una muda petición; sin dudarlo Inuyasha y Miroku se lanzan a abrazarse a nosotras, sintiéndose tristes y angustiados aparentemente sin razón; pero la razón la sabíamos solo Izayoi y yo.

Izayoi nos cargó a Inuyasha y a mí hasta la habitación del abuelo, Miroku intentaba mostrar templanza y valentía, pero sinceramente la edad le podía más y su mano se sostenía del kimono de Izayoi, buscando algo de protección.

Al entrar a la habitación, Inuyasha instintivamente se lleva las manos a la nariz, cubriéndosela, recuerdo con temor lo que él había dicho acerca de un olor horrible, "el olor nauseabundo de la muerte y enfermedad", recordé cuando Inuyasha citó esas palabras cuando llegamos a un pueblo donde había una epidemia de peste, fue simplemente horrible.

La cama se encontraba en el centro de la recámara, alrededor de ella se encontraban algunas sirvientas, con el rostro plantado en el suelo, en reverencia, Susanowo estaba al lado derecho del anciano, viéndonos fijamente, pensé que nos miraría con odio, pero al no ver ningún sentimiento negativo más que la pena que sentía por la muerte de su señor.

—Niños, es difícil decirles esto, pero el abuelo está muy enfermo y deberá irse a…—hizo una pausa para que su voz no se quebrase, —un lugar mejor, donde ya no se sentirá mal y podrá cuidarnos, pero él no se quiere ir sin despedirse de ustedes—finaliza formando un intento de sonrisa, que solo pasa a convertirse en una mueca entristecida, al mismo tiempo que una gruesa lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, desmintiendo aún más su fingida muestra de alegría.

—¿Se va a morir?—pregunta dificultosamente Miroku, haciendo que la cara de Inuyasha se viera turbada de inmediato—¿Por qué no se quiere quedar con nosotros el abuelo?—refuta el pequeño, siendo su voz distorsionada por las lágrimas que no habrían de salir.

—¿Es que ya no nos soporta?, ¡podemos portarnos mejor!, nos bañaremos sin que nos obliguen, nos dormiremos a la hora que nos digas, ¡pero que no se vaya!—solloza Inuyasha, que al igual que Miroku se negaba con vehemencia a llorar.

—Hijos, es que él no se quiere ir, si no que dios ya lo está llamando para que vaya con él, ahí ya no se sentirá mal, ni se sentirá preocupado—intenta consolar Izayoi acercándose a nosotros, pero antes de que ella me aprese en un abrazo, yo corro hasta el futón de mi abuelo y tomo con delicadeza su venosa mano.

En el acto el señor abre los ojos con dificultad y su mirada cansada se fija en mí, sonriendo con pesadez, y logra apretar casi imperceptiblemente mi mano con la suya, mis ojos ya no logran ver con nitidez, debido a las lágrimas que los ocupan.

—Abuelo—atino a susurrar, secándome con violencia las lágrimas con el antebrazo, para dirigir de nuevo mi atención a él.

—Kagome—murmura el anciano—llama a Inuyasha por favor—yo asiento con prisa y grito desesperada—¡Inuyasha!—al instante él se encuentra al lado mío, mirando con dolor a su abuelo.

—Niños—tose con fuerza cubriéndose la boca con prontitud—quiero pedirles que por favor nunca se separen, desde que te vi por primera vez Kagome, supe que venías con una misión especial y esa es la de hacer feliz a mi pequeña familia; tú hiciste sonreír con verdadera alegría a mi nieto menor y Miroku dejó de sentirse abrumado por estar peleando todo el tiempo con los niños de la corte, volvió a los ojos de Izayoi la vitalidad y la alegría por comenzar un nuevo día, se de tu deseo, _ella_ me lo dijo—señalo con un tono misterioso, dándome a entender que él sabía todo acerca de mi estancia aquí, para después toser de nuevo mucho más fuerte que antes y en una casi imperceptible seña llama a Miroku, que se acerca presuroso.

—Mi querido nieto mayor, quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y tú deberás cuidar de tus hermanos de ahora en adelante, confío plenamente en que podrás lograrlo—asegura el anciano, acariciando con ternura la mejilla de Miroku.

—Inuyasha—llama, siendo obedecido de inmediato por él—eres mi pequeño hombrecito, sé que te convertirás en un gran hombre digno de respeto y servirás de ejemplo para muchos, estoy orgulloso de ti y siempre cuidare de todos desde donde quiera que esté, siempre formarán parte de mis pensamientos—agrega comenzando a faltarle la voz, acariciando levemente las orejas de Inuyasha—Izayoi, mis mejores deseos para ti y la vida que pronto tendrás, querida hija, familia, esto no es un adiós, solo es un…hasta luego—finaliza al momento en que cierra los ojos y su mano deja de apretar la mía, y su mano cae pesadamente al colchón, liberándose del agarre de las nuestras.

Era obvio, él había dejado el mundo para siempre…

Durante algunos minutos fue únicamente llanto el sonido que reinaba en aquel cuarto, de parte mía y de Izayoi, que se acercó a abrazarnos con desesperación y los sollozos de los sirvientes que permanecieron fieles a él incluso en los últimos momentos, siendo Ichika-san una de ellos.

En poco tiempo llegaron algunas criadas a cubrir el cuerpo y colocar su katana sobre su pecho, el cuarto se sume en un profundo silencio, creando palabras hacia su alma que merecía ir al paraíso.

Esta noche nadie está durmiendo, Izayoi nos tiene apresados entre sus brazos, intentando controlar su llanto, ya se enteraron ellos de nuestro "exilio", no es como si lo hubieran tomado de buena manera, pero al saber las razones, con mucho pesar debieron aceptar, al menos podríamos visitarla cinco veces al año, aunque no son muchas, nos sirvió de algún consuelo.

Al día siguiente Izayoi empaca algunas cosas en mi mochila, solo tres cambios de ropa, comida y algunas otras cosas de necesidades básicas, así como el imprescindible dinero y nuestras tan preciadas armas.

A estas alturas, ya somos unos maestros en el arte del combate, bueno aunque se puede decir que yo ya tenía experiencia con el arco, el cual no se me dificultó en aprender, pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era un completo desastre.

Pero gracias a la ayuda del instructor de pelea logré dominarlo y ahora me defiendo muy bien, claro, aún así necesitaré de la ayuda de Miroku e Inuyasha, después de todo en un verdadero combate, soy un asco en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

En realidad aún no se bien a donde nos dirigiremos, pero debemos partir antes de que se sepa la noticia de la muerte del abuelo, nos cuesta mucho trabajo aceptar que nos tendremos que separar tan pequeños de nuestra familia.

Salimos a los límites del castillo con el bosque, una puerta secreta da paso hacia lo que es el bosque y según tengo entendido en cada cumpleaños.

El cinco de Mayo es el de Inuyasha, el diecinueve de Julio que es el mío, el veintiocho de Octubre el de Miroku, y el doce de Febrero que es el cumpleaños de Izayoi, aún queda una fecha pendiente, pero no lo sabremos hasta que la nuevo príncipe o princesa nazca, pero suena desalentador esas fechas; bastante separadas las una de la otras, la más próxima es la de Inuyasha, porque estamos a dos de Marzo.

Izayoi nos mira con lágrimas contenidas, es el momento de despedirnos, es de noche, para que nadie llegue a vernos huir del castillo, los sirvientes no fueron avisados y solo Ichika-chan y Susanowo saben de los planes. Izayoi se agacha hasta nuestra altura y derramando algunas lágrimas nos abraza a los tres, yo lloro con sentimiento, Inuyasha y Miroku siguen tercos en no querer llorar.

—Deben darse prisa, deben salir de aquí antes de que algún vigía llegue a verles, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sean descubiertos—señala Susanowo, estudiando el lugar con desconfianza, Ichika se agacha a nuestra altura, después de haber permanecido en silencio y nos besa con delicadeza la frente a cada uno, siendo la acción reproducida por Izayoi.

Caminamos a la penumbra del bosque, dejando cada vez más atrás a una madre con el corazón roto y una nana sin consuelo, la última vista que tenemos de ellas, fue la de ellas sonriendo sin que la felicidad les llegara a los ojos, despidiéndose con amargura, deseándonos lo mejor y que regresáramos con bien la próxima vez.

Miroku se mantiene cerca de nosotros, por ser el mayor es el responsable de nosotros, Inuyasha camina a la par mía y sigo conteniendo las lágrimas que claman por salir, siendo borradas con impaciencia por mis pequeñas manos. Inuyasha nota esto y con delicadeza y sin querer que Miroku lo note toma mi mano izquierda entre la suya, dándole un leve apretón.

No sé si con ese gesto, él supiera con exactitud toda la seguridad que logra transmitirme a través de su mano, el verlo preocupado por mí, dejando atrás su dolor por el alejamiento de su madre, logra calentar mi corazón, el ver a Miroku tan centrado en su misión de ver por nosotros y al mismo tiempo por él, me hace sentirme cada vez más agradecida de haberles conocido de esta manera.

Hola!Amigas!como lo prometí aquí esta el capi de continuacion!es que unos comentarios enfebrecidos de unas lectoras me lograron acomodar de nuevo la inspiracion xDDDbueno no enfebrecidos, pero pues lo suficientemente efectivos para hacerme escribir, soy FLOJONAZA así que de veras, me llega a dar mucha hueva plasmar las ideas en la laptop pero para que vean que no las olvido, aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo!seguro algunas querran asesinarme por separar a la gran familia feliz pero parece que no recuerdan que mi especialidad es el drama y aun falta lo mejor!gracias por leerme y apreciaria sus comentarios!puede que me inspire mas pronto xDD


	8. Exilio del que ha sido mi hogar

Otra despedida

Los primeros días fueron algo difíciles, ya que los miedos infantiles, a pesar de todo hicieron mella en nuestras frágiles mentes, algunos días recorrimos el bosque sin buscar ningún lugar en particular, solamente con el objetivo de alejarnos lo más que pudiéramos del castillo.

No fue hasta que cayó una tremenda tormenta, cuando nos dimos cuenta que a este paso no lograríamos nada, por lo que tuvimos un largo diálogo sobre ello.

—¡Miroku!, creo que nos queda muy claro a los tres que no estamos yendo a ningún lado, a este paso nos convertiremos en alimento para monstruos—señala malhumorado el hanyou, golpeando con ira alguna parte de la cueva en la que estamos refugiados del fuerte temporal.

—Lo sé Inuyasha, no es como si ninguno de los que estamos aquí no lo supiera—suspira con pesar el mayor, controlándose un poco—hermano, se que el habernos separado de mamá nos tiene muy nerviosos y tristes, pero no sirve de nada el ponerse histérico, hay que pensar con tranquilidad—asegura Miroku, manteniendo pose pasiva.

—¡No sé a qué viene tanta madurez Miroku!, tú sabes tan bien como yo, que en estos momentos te mueres de ganas de llorar, ¡igual que Kagome!—refuta Inuyasha elevando aún más la voz, en estos momentos me doy cuenta de algo, todos estamos bajo una gran presión y frustración, la cara de Miroku se desfigura en una mueca de enfado, no quisiera ser testigo de esto, nunca los había visto pelear más allá de estupideces, pero ahora estamos muy alterados.

—¡Y crees que no lo sé!, ¡claro que tengo ganas!, es más no sé cómo diablos me mantengo sereno, un momento…¡si lo sé!, es porque ustedes están a mi cargo, y no puedo romperme yo, para que ustedes caigan junto conmigo, madre me dejó a cargo de ustedes y por Dios que llegarán vivos hasta el día en que podamos regresar, ¡así tenga que dar mi vida a cambio de eso!—explota Miroku, dejándonos mudos, Inuyasha lo ve con los ojos desorbitados, y de mis ojos caen algunas lágrimas, en algún momento de su explosión me pareció ver como algunas lágrimas amenazaron con abandonar sus ojos, pero él resistió a ellas como un campeón.

Inuyasha parece que reflexiona sus palabras y baja la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo, un silencio se apodera del prado, solo escuchándose nuestras respiraciones y algunos sollozos, hasta que un relámpago ilumina lúgubremente la cueva, haciendo que nos asustáramos.

—Oigan, sé que no es el mejor momento de todos, pero creo, que lo mejor que podemos hacer es calmarnos y buscar una solución—suplico con desespero, por lo que ambos asienten y nos sentamos en el suelo, saco de mi mochila una frazada algo grande y me coloco en medio de ellos, para cubrirnos a todos con ella.

—Me quedaré despierta ahora con ustedes, por lo que más vale que tengan algo divertido que contar—pronuncio con una desbordante sonrisa, levantando el ambiente de inmediato, haciendo que la cueva se llenara de risas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminamos al otro día con renovadas fuerzas, Inuyasha al frente de Miroku y yo, ya que con su olfato buscaba algún asentamiento humano. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es explotar al máximo nuestras fortalezas, podríamos buscar una aldea de exterminadores, o buscar alguna aldea donde puedan cultivar nuestros poderes espirituales; cualquier opción será buena.

Al llegar a un riachuelo decidimos parar a pescar algo, ya que según Inuyasha acabándose el bosque se encuentra una aldea, por lo que será bueno comer antes de llegar hasta allá.

No quiero decir nada, pero anoche Miroku habló conmigo, y me dijo que debíamos tener cuidado con las reacciones de los aldeanos al ver a Inuyasha. Ya que no todas las personas son amigables, y lo sabíamos de sobra por los habitantes del castillo. Eso nos tiene intranquilos a Miroku y a mí, pero no le dijimos nada a Inuyasha; pues no queremos lastimarlo.

Después de alimentarnos, retomamos el camino y con alegría llegamos a la aldea, donde nos recibieron con amabilidad, y no miraron con desprecio a Inuyasha al ser un pequeño, pero al reparar en nuestras armas no pudieron evitar preguntar.

—¿Son aprendices de algún disciplina?, ¿Sacerdotisa o monje?—interrogaron con asombro los aldeanos, al vernos viajar solos.

—Sí, yo estoy en entrenamiento para ser sacerdotisa—respondo con alegría y mostrando mi arco.

—Yo estoy pensando en convertirme en monje, no lo sé, siento que tengo la vocación y mis maestros me recomendaron que buscara cultivarme en ese ámbito—señala Miroku ante nuestra sorpresa.

Las personas aún sorprendidas, asienten y una joven madre nos contesta.

—Pues en el caso de ti pequeño, si siguen derecho encontrarán una colina con unas grandes escaleras de piedra, si las suben, encontrarán en templo del monje Mushin, él puede que acepte instruirte—asegura con ternura la señora, atendiendo a su bebé que comenzó a agitarse en su espalda.

—Gracias señora—entonamos con vehemencia y tomamos camino hacia donde la mujer nos indicó, diciendo bromas en el camino y Miroku molestándonos respecto a que teníamos la oportunidad perfecta de casarnos al llegar al templo de ese sacerdote.

—¡Cállate Miroku!—gritamos al mismo tiempo el albino y yo, que en estos momentos él se encontraba rabioso y yo más allá que sonrojada.

De un momento al otro, comenzaron a corretearse, o más bien Inuyasha amenazó con golpearlo y él sale despedido subiendo de a dos las escaleras.

—¡No me dejen atrás!—exclamo comenzando a correr, escuchando al gritería de ambos y cuando Miroku se tropezó la risa de Inuyasha.

—Um, hemos llegado—señala Miroku sobándose la rodilla golpeada y aceptando la mano de Inuyasha para levantarse.

El templo es igual de imponente como lo recuerdo, después de inspeccionar un poco el patio, Inuyasha se pone en cuclillas para comenzar a olfatear el suelo, buscando el olor del monje al que buscábamos.

—¡Hiac!, ¡huele mucho a licor ese viejo!—menciona con asco Inuyasha, tallándose la nariz con algo de brusquedad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si aún no lo encontramos?—pregunta Miroku con curiosidad, a lo que yo solo me río.

—¡Porque aquí está!—responde Inuyasha abriendo un tatami que se encontraba próximo; y al abrirlo cae pesadamente un anciano, que a duras penas podemos esquivar para no morir aplastados.

Después de ver eso suelto un grito ensordecedor al pensar que estaba muerto, pero Inuyasha con las orejas pegadas al cráneo me tapa la boca, haciendo que me calle. Solo entonces Miroku se quita las manos de las orejas y suspira con alivio.

—¡Kagome casi me dejas sordo!, que mala eres con mis orejas—refunfuña con algo de resentimiento el albino, frotándose con delicadeza las orejas.

—Lo siento chicos—murmuro apenada.

—Vaya, parece que ni con el grito de mi cuñadita se despierta el monje borracho— señala Miroku picando con disimulo al viejo con la punta de su pie.

—Jum, te diré lo que si lo despertará—murmura Inuyasha tomando dirección a la pila que vimos antes afuera y trayendo un pequeño contenedor con agua, vaciándole todo encima al pobre anciano.

—¡Ah un monstruo me come!, ¡no me devores bestia infernal, te exorcizaré!—vocifera el viejo levantándose de golpe y lanzando golpeas al aire, hasta que por fin reacciona gracias nuestras risas y los golpes que Inuyasha le daba al suelo mientras se retorcía en él de las carcajadas.

—Hum, solo son niños, no hay peligro entonces—murmura el hombre para después agarrar un jarro que se encontraba cerca, tal vez el contenedor del licor y colocárselo debajo de la nuca a modo de almohada, ignorando nuestras miradas atónitas respecto a su comportamiento.

Con una vena marcada en su rostro, Inuyasha se acerca de nuevo al anciano y de una patada saca a volar el jarro de debajo de su cabeza, haciendo que este se azotara contra el piso, y se despertara por completo.

Tanto Miroku como yo nos asustamos, pensando que el monje reaccionaría mal y posiblemente nos echaría por molestarlo; después de todo seguía siendo una figura sagrada. Pero ante nuestra sorpresa el monje se levanta con pereza y se rasca la panza, para después mirarnos.

—Son niños bastante persistentes, de acuerdo han llamado mi atención, ¿Qué necesitan?—interroga el hombre, levantándose con dificultad debido a la cruda, y caminando por el pasillo con intenciones de desaparecer dentro del inmenso recinto, nos quedamos congelados donde mismo; ya que no nos dio ninguna instrucción.

El monje al notarlo, hace su mano hacia atrás en una clara invitación a seguirle, por lo cual no dudamos en aceptar. Nos condujo hacia la cocina, donde nos ofreció de comer, yo pensaba darle las gracias y negarme, pero Inuyasha y Miroku aceptaron sin dudarlo, comiendo como trogloditas; olvidando que ya habíamos comido antes de venir.

El anciano sonreía levemente, y mis ojos se posaron en los suyos que permanecían perdidos sobre los chicos comiendo, viéndolos con melancolía, quizás se sienta solo y nuestra compañía le trae algo de alegría.

En el transcurso de la tarde le hablamos de nosotros y la razón por la que andábamos solos, así como el se ofreció a ayudarnos en todo lo necesario, y cuando Miroku le comentó su decisión el ambiente se volvió repentinamente tenso.

—Me sentiría muy honrado en poder ayudarte Miroku, y claro que te acepto como mi aprendiz, solo que hay un problema, según me acaban de decir, la señorita Kagome es aprendiz de sacerdotisa, y como es obvio yo no cuento con los conocimientos necesarios para continuar su entrenamiento, por lo que temo que no le seré útil en lo más mínimo a ella, y se retrasará en su preparación—expone preocupado y algo avergonzado, y yo solo asiento tristemente con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Miroku, tú quédate aquí y yo iré a una aldea cercana a seguir mi entrenamiento con alguna sacerdotisa, Inuyasha tu deberías quedarte con él—expreso con la voz un poco apagada, veo reacción no muy alegre y se pone de pie.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?, ¡no voy a dejarte sola!—reclama bastante enfadado, mirándome penetrantemente.

—¡No puedo pedirte que te separes de tu hermano!, ¡él es tu sangre!, y la de…Izayoi—agrego al último con una voz casi inaudible pero el movimiento de sus orejas me indica que fue perfectamente escuchado.

—Él podrá ser mi hermano, ¡pero tú eres mi prometida!, ¡debo cuidar de ti como lo que pronto serás para mí!, ¡mi mujer!—brama demasiado exaltado, sin medir en ningún momento el volumen de su voz, me sorprende de sobremanera ese arranque, ya que hace tan solo unas horas se moría de la vergüenza al escuchar decir que somos prometidos y ahora lo grita de esa manera, me sorprende mucho, pero me hace…feliz, muy feliz.

—Gracias Inuyasha—alcanzo a mascullar antes de abrazarlo con algo de timidez y él a pesar de tardar un poco me corresponde, hasta que el bello momento es interrumpido después de escuchar algunos lloriqueos, por lo que nos separamos y vemos a Miroku y al monje llorar como magdalenas.

—¡Ojalá algún día conozca una mujer que haga que renuncie a mi hermano solo para protegerla!, dios esto parece una novela—lloriquea trabajosamente Miroku, apoyándose en el sacerdote.

—Solo ahora se de todo lo que me he perdido, ¡He desperdiciado mi vida!—secunda el mayor sollozando de igual manera que el moreno, nos sentimos avergonzados por ser la comidilla de ellos, pero nos avergüenza más el ser testigos de tanto sentimentalismo fingido de parte de ellos.

—¡Bueno ya estuvo bueno de reírse a mis costillas!—señala Inuyasha con las mejillas encendidas, —¿a qué conclusión hemos llegado?—pregunta el ambarino con cara de impaciencia.

—Ejem—carraspea el anciano buscando calmarse—tienes razón, pues creo que eso solamente es una decisión de ti Miroku, es el camino que deseas tomar—señala el hombre mirándolo de soslayo.

Miroku parece tener un debate interno, y después de dos minutos se pone de pie y nos mira a todos, transmitiéndonos una sensación de incertidumbre.

—No me quedaré—concluye el niño antes de dar una sonrisa triste hacia el anciano—lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo excelencia—se disculpa con pesadez y algo de melancolía.

—De ninguna manera Miroku—interfiere bastante seguro Inuyasha, a mí a diferencia de Miroku y el monje, no me sorprende la contestación de Inuyasha, él es demasiado noble.—Es tu sueño convertirte en monje budista, y no será por nosotros que no lo cumplas, tú serás mi hermano idiota, pero quiero que seas el monje idiota que es mi hermano—finaliza con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pocas veces frecuente en él, que logra contagiarme por completo, sacándome una en respuesta.

—Pero…—intenta refutar el moreno—pero nada Miroku, es tu sueño y como dijo Inuyasha, no seremos nosotros quien te obliguemos a dejarlo, lo mereces—agrego con cariño, acercándome a él poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla.

—Kagome tiene razón, extrañaremos tus perversiones de vez en cuando, pero preferimos saber que estas entrenándote para ser un gran monje, a pesar que de santidad no tendrás nada—menciona burlonamente Inuyasha, acercándose a su hermano y colocando su mano en el hombro del mayor, conteniendo una risa.

Miroku solo decide mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y se voltea a ver al monje que está a la expectativa.

—Los planes cambiaron señor—hace una pausa para contener la alegría—me quedo con usted—finaliza antes de que yo lo abrace por detrás e Inuyasha le de algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Me alegro mucho muchacho—expresa el viejo sonriendo—y en cuanto a ustedes—mirándonos—se que no muy lejos de aquí en la región de Musashi hay una aldea donde hay una poderosa sacerdotisa llamada Kyoko, y según se tiene una hija a la que está entrenando para ser sacerdotisa, así que supongo que no tendrá problema en enseñarte a ti también pequeña—explica el sacerdote, dándose la vuelta para buscar algo en un mueble que se encontraba cerca.

—Solo déjame escribirte una carta, para avisarle a la señora Kyoko que vas de parte mía, para que acceda de inmediato—dice encontrando el papel y comenzando a escribir en él un mensaje, una vez terminada la sella y me la da a guardar.

—Muchas gracias señor, de verdad aprecio mucho este favor—agradezco con notoriedad, bajando mi cabeza en señal de respeto, el anciano se acerca a mí y acaricia con suavidad mis cabellos,—no tienes nada que agradecer, desde que llegaste noté el gran potencial dentro de ti y simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar—termina antes de alejarse de nosotros y caminar hacia la puerta.

—La noche está por caer, les recomiendo que pasen la noche aquí, iré a prepararles un dormitorio, gracias por hacerme compañía—finaliza antes de perderse en la amplitud del pasillo.

Después de que se va, nos miramos con algo de tristeza, el grupo se hace más pequeño, pero al menos sabemos que Miroku estará preparándose para ser mejor cada día y según dijo el maestro Mushin la aldea no se encuentra demasiado lejos. Es extraño, la aldea de Kaede no se encontraba tan lejos de aquí...

Un pensamiento atraviesa mi mente con la velocidad de un rayo, es cierto, esa debe ser, sin embargo no mencionó el nombre de Kaede, quizás me equivoco.

Con algunas interrogantes en mi mente, decido dejarlas pasar y seguir la trayectoria del sacerdote, estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir mortificándome con nimiedades.

Hola chicas!Después de…NO SE CUANTOS MESES!PERO CREO QUE SON TRES! aquí tienen mi continuación!, no me maten por separar a Miroku de los demás, pero es que…ES COMPLETAMENTE NECESARIO!, en el próximo capítulo hará aparición el hijo pródigo de esta serie, si pensaron bien Sesshomaru!

Espero que no hayan pensado que me retiraba de la escritura, porque NO, eh regresado a las andadas, y les diré un secreto…He decidido quitarle el castigo a "Mi amor por ti es más importante que cualquier cosa", como saben estaba en pausa por falta de ideas, pero ahora se como continuarlo!, así que…TIENEN WHITEMIKO PARA RATO!

Como saben, cualquier comentario suyo es un regalo y también acepto quejas, reclamaciones o críticas (esperando que no sean tan malas) y nos vemos en otra de mis transmisiones!


	9. Una confrontación inesperada

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje utilizado aquí me pertenece, historia creada sin ánimo de lucro y todos los derechos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Una confrontación inesperada

Apenas bien amanecido, el monje Mushin nos levantó y nos ofreció de desayunar, obviamente los chicos al principio refunfuñaron y gruñeron, pero al escuchar la palabra "desayuno", creo que no hace falta mencionar que el futón se vio vacío en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

El desayuno se trataba de algunos onigiri y una generosa ración de pescado, y un poco de leche y queso, el desayuno estaba bastante animado, ya que Miroku e Inuyasha tuvieron una pequeña discusión acerca de quien se quedaba con el último pescado, y hubieran continuado, de no haber sido que fui más rápida y quien se lo comió fui yo.

—¡Kagome!, ¡ese pescado iba a ser mío!—reclama encaprichado Inuyasha, mirándome con algo de reproche y un adorable mohín, yo acerco la servilleta delicadamente a mi boca, recordando las lecciones de mi suegra, sin borrar la sonrisa traviesa.

—Pues deberías de aprender a ser más rápido y a pelear menos—contesto socarronamente, sonriendo con picardía, sacando la lengua en un acto puramente infantil, a lo que él solo contesta su muy conocido ¡Keh!, y se cruza de brazos.

—Oh vamos Inuyasha, no hay que ser fijados con la comida, después de todo es bien sabido que los esposos comparten todo—señala con tono sabio el anciano, causando que Miroku riera como loco, e Inuyasha y yo casi muriéramos de la vergüenza; y lo peor de todo era que el viejo disfrutaba la escena.

—¡Nos somos esposos!—exclamamos a la par, sonrojándonos aún más por la coincidencia de palabras, haciendo que ambos nos demos las espalda intentando controlar el enrojecimiento, hasta que Miroku aún sin componerse interviene.—No aún—haciendo que a Inuyasha se le suba un rojo tan espectacular que casi le estalla la cara, y ahora fue el turno del monje de atacarse de la risa, yéndose para atrás sin dejar de reír.

—¡Vamos a ver si te sigues riendo después de la tunda que te voy a pegar!, ¡monaguillo de pacotilla!—ruge furioso Inuyasha, haciendo que Miroku tome el color del arroz remojado y se levante cual resorte para comenzar a correr como desquiciado.

—¡Piedad Inuyasha!, ¡yo solo digo la verdad y nada más que la verdad!—lloriquea Miroku, dando vueltas por la amplia habitación, casi resbalando al cambiar de dirección, apenas salvándose por un pelo; mientras que Inuyasha no corre con la misma suerte, y se resbala gracias al piso encerado, llevándose de corbata un mueble que estaba por ahí. Para ese momento Miroku se echó un clavado detrás de mí, tomándome de los hombros a modo de escudo.

—¡Ahora si estoy enojado Miroku!—exclama encolerizado el albino, sacudiéndose el polvo que cayó sobre su melena plateada al momento de azotar, acercándose a grandes zancadas, pero al ver a Miroku detrás de mí, que para este momento se compara a una maraca, parece que se le baja el coraje—Feh, cobarde, claro escóndete detrás de Kagome—refunfuña cruzándose de brazos y tumbándose en el piso para sentarse frente a mí.

—Ejem niños—carraspea el monje llamando nuestra atención— no es que los corra, pero creo que deben aprovechar la luz solar para lograr llegar lo más pronto posible a la aldea de Kyoko—explica con seriedad el anciano, notando como el ambiente repentinamente pierde la atmósfera de diversión y camaradería.

—Lo sé señor—responde Miroku, extrañamente usando el tono de maduro—Inuyasha, hermanito, creo que este es un adiós—señala extrañamente serio el ojiazul, levantándose con prontitud de su lugar para posicionarse al frente del ambarino para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse.

—No es un adiós hermano, no es más que un hasta luego—contesta Inuyasha aceptando la ayuda y correspondiendo el fraternal abrazo otorgado por el pelinegro, llegando incluso a permitir que éste le revuelva el cabello.

Después Miroku me extiende la mano a mí y yo de inmediato la tomo para levantarme, sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo con su mirada conciliadora.

—Cuñadita, ¿sabes que te has vuelto como mi hermana verdad?, cuida bien del cachorro, no dejes que se meta en muchos problemas durante mi ausencia—señala colocando en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona al escuchar el bufido de Inuyasha, yo asiento con solemnidad y lo abrazo con anhelo, siendo correspondida de inmediato por él, levantándome centímetros del suelo, algunas lágrimas ruedan por mis redondeadas mejillas y mojan la ropa de mi cuñado, pero parece que a él no le importa. Me baja de nuevo al suelo y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, mirándolo con angustia.

—Lo intentaré—susurro con la voz algo rota, a lo que él asiente y también a mí me revuelve el cabello en un acto de hermano mayor.

—Estoy seguro que así será, cuídense mucho, veré si algún día puedo ir a visitarlos o vengan ustedes—señala Miroku con preocupación, como si se tratara de la mamá gallina, dejando ir a sus pequeños polluelos.

—Vamos Miroku, ni que nos fuéramos al fin del mundo—añade Inuyasha bufando con aburrimiento, en clara señal de querer aparentar más fortaleza de la que siente en realidad, yo solo niego con la cabeza sintiéndome algo nostálgica, separándome de ellos para ir directamente con el monje que observaba con pasividad la escena.

—Señor, muchas gracias por todo—agradezco con solemnidad, inclinándome respetuosamente, el monje hace un sonido de asentimiento y me muestra un papel, yo abro los ojos desconcertada y me enderezo para saber de qué se trata.

—Ya se les estaba olvidando esto—señala el hombre entregándome el pergamino cuidadosamente cerrado con un sello de goma, con lo que me imagino que se trata del símbolo del templo, yo lo observo con cuidado de no dañarlo de ninguna forma. —Es el comunicado de parte mía que le entregarán a Kyoko para que los acepte en su aldea, de otra forma creo que tendrían algo de reticencia para aceptarlos—explica el monje, recargándose en la pared y rascándose un poco la barbilla, —En cualquier caso, después de mostrarle eso a Kyoko los aceptará sin rechistar, buena suerte—finaliza el anciano, ofreciéndonos una cálida sonrisa y viendo a Miroku de reojo, en una muda petición de decirle que nos acompañe a la puerta, cosa que él entiende y sale con nosotros a despedirnos.

Al posicionarse Miroku al lado nuestro, yo me agacho para recoger mi mochila y colocar el sobre dentro de ella, en un compartimiento seguro, y una vez cerrada pensaba levantarla, cuando Inuyasha llega y la recoge él, colocándosela al hombro.

Salimos del templo recorriendo el amplio pasillo que lleva al patio principal, hasta donde comienzan las enormes escaleras tan características de los templos shinto.

Miroku nos despide con tristeza, quedándose en las escaleras, viendo como bajamos hasta que nos perdemos en el tupido bosque, sé que tanto mi corazón como el de Inuyasha se encuentra acongojado por no poder tener a nuestro amigo cerca, pero estoy segura que de alguna manera esto tiene que traer algo bueno.

La noche ya ha caído y yo aún me encuentro temblando como perro chihuahueño recién bañado; y todo gracias a que cuando pasamos sobre un tronco que estaba encima de un pequeño río, no soportó el peso de ambos, y claro…nos fuimos hasta el fondo del río, y por eso estoy mojada hasta los cabellos y con un frío del demonio.

Al menos habíamos encontrado una cueva seca donde pasar la noche, ya que si no, encima sentiría el poder de la madre de los vientos en mi pequeño y mojado cuerpecito.

—¿Kagome aún sigues mojada?—pregunta inocentemente Inuyasha.

—No Inuyasha, solo estoy temblando para ver cuando me lo preguntabas—respondo con un tono sarcástico saltando a la vista, pero el solo frunce el seño y contesta.

—Pues entonces ya no te preguntaré, pero deja de temblar, pensé que si tenías frío—refunfuña el albino, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con expresión enojada.

Suspiro con resignación al recordar que un niño no conoce la definición de _sarcasmo_y me hago la muda promesa de no seguir adelantándome a mi edad, ¡por dios, se supone que tengo cinco años!

—No Inuyasha perdón, en realidad si me estoy muriendo de frío, pero toda la ropa se mojó también, ¿que puedo hacer?—señalo con decepción, bajando mi mirada, él se levanta y se quita el haori, extendiéndolo hacia mí.

—Toma póntelo, está seco porque esta tela se seca mucho más pronto que telas normales, me saldré de la cueva para que te cambies y me gritas cuando lo hagas ¿sí?—dice Inuyasha, dejando el haori en mis manos, para después darse la vuelta y salir de la cueva, dejándome desconcertada y sorprendida.

—Se nota que no importa la edad que tenga, él sigue siendo un caballero—murmuro, levantándome de mi lugar sin dejar de temblar, para quitarme con rapidez la ropa mojada y escurrir un poco más mi cabello, para después colocarme el haori.

—Ah que verdadero alivio—suspiro con agrado, oliendo con discreción la solapa del traje, —y también huele delicioso—susurro aún con menos voz, sintiendo un repentino calor en mis mejillas, lo ato correctamente a mi cintura y le grito a Inuyasha, avisándole que ya puede entrar.

Entra con algo de reticencia, asegurándose que me encuentro bien vestida, en sus manos trae algo de leña, para lanzarla a la hoguera; que en estos momentos nos facilita la tarea de secar la ropa mojada.

Inuyasha me mira con algo de preocupación y se sienta bastante cerca de mí, hasta que de repente siento su brazo sobre mis reducidos hombros, que con cuidado me acercan a él.

—Tonta te vas a morir de frío, acércate un poco a mí—ordena, apretándome un poco contra su costado, a lo que yo reacciono pasando mi brazo por su espalda, acoplándome mejor a él. Siento un pequeño estremecimiento de parte de él, pero pronto se acostumbra y se relaja; nos recargamos en la pared y ya con los ojos cerrados, justo por dormir un viento helado apaga la fogata, alertándonos.

De manera inmediata me siento angustiada e Inuyasha comienza a gruñir amenazante, mi corazón late desbocado, haciendo que incluso lo llegue a sentir retumbar en los oídos, Inuyasha se levanta con valentía, dispuesto a ver de qué se trata, pero yo lo detengo por una de sus mangas.

—Kagome, quedate aquí, ire a ver que suede—señala Inuyasha, intentando continuar su camino, pero al ver que no cedo, parece retractarse—bien entonces, camina detrás de mí sin hacer ruido, tenemos que ir a ver—ordena Inuyasha, con un tono exigente y autoritario que no había usado conmigo desde antes de pedir mi deseo, trago duro, pero aún así no cedo mi agarre.

—Inuyasha, no, es muy peligroso, recuerda que solo somos unos niños—expreso con una mirada de preocupación, intentando convencerlo, pero solo veo como frunce el seño con enfado y se suelta de mi agarre.

—Niños sí, pero indefensos no, cualquier cosa qua haya sido eso, si viene por nosotros no esperará a que salgamos a buscarlo, y si nos acorrala aquí sera nuestro fin—asegura de manera seria y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

A pesar del mal presentimiento del que soy víctima, asiento no muy convencida, y él se acerca a nuestro armamento, extrayendo una espada de su propiedad y extendiéndome mi arco y el carcaj. Cuando los tengo entre mis manos él me toma de los hombros y me coloca detrás de él, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera de la cueva.

Afuera sopla un viento helado, pero no como el que hace por las noches, este viene cargado de malos presagios, mala vibra, tanto Inuyasha como yo nos encontramos por completo tensos, él con todos sus sentidos sobrehumanos lo más concentrados posible y yo a la expectativa.

De repente recuerdo que yo sé reconocer presencias, por lo que me concentro lo suficiente en encontrar el aura que causa eso y me llevo una terrible sorpresa.

Una corriente eléctrica atraviesa mi columna vertebral, sintiendo por primera vez en este rango de tiempo desde mi llegada, verdadero pánico. Inmediatamente me detengo y jalo con desesperación de su traje, siendo observada de manera confundida por él.

—¡Huyamos Inuyasha!, ¡por favor huyamos! crearé un campo de fuerza y huyamos lo más pronto posible, si seguimos caminando lo más seguro será que no salgamos vivos—chillo completamente asustada, y con el terror impreso en mi rostro, él me mira sin entender mucho y para mi desgracia parece que no está muy dispuesto a atender mis súplicas.

—¿Pero qué te pasa Kagome?, ¿Por qué te pones así?—pregunta él, desconcertado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero de un momento a otro, mi plan de comenzar a jalarlo de la ropa sin control se ve frustrado; cuando una luz blanca aparece en el prado y el viento se convierte en un vendaval terrible casi levantándonos del suelo haciendo que nos lancemos al piso en busca de algo que nos mantenga en el suelo.

—¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros?—chillo de manera desesperada, siendo sujeta por el brazo de Inuyasha, al sentir éste como comenzaba a ser absorbida por el remolino en el que se acababa de convertir el viento.

—¡Kagome!, ¡no te preocupes!, no dejaré que nada te pase—asegura Inuyasha, haciendo uso de su fuerza para traerme al suelo de nuevo y mantenerme sujeta a él, logrando a duras penas agacharnos cuando un árbol pasa por encima casi arrancándonos la cabeza.

—No puede ser, porque precisamente tenía que ser él—sollozo con voz rota, inconsolable, sujetándome con fervor a su haori, siendo vagamente escuchada por él.

—¿De qué hablas Kagome?—alcanza a preguntar desconcertado, sin saber que sucede.

De repente el viento cesa sin motivo aparente haciendo que nos impactemos duramente con el suelo, mientras que el polvo levantado impide por completo la vista, por lo que nos tensamos aún más en la espera de algo.

La polvareda comienza a dispersarse y la visibilidad comienza a ser mayor, y logramos distinguir una figura delgada en medio del desastre de varios árboles destrozados y tierra removida.

Inuyasha entrecierra los ojos en un intento de lograr distinguir la sombra que se encuentra ahí, pero el poco polvo que resta no se lo permite muy bien, y yo en cambio estoy completamente aterrada y aferrada con vehemencia a su brazo.

La nube se disipó por completo, dejando ver un joven de aproximadamente quince años, tiene los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo es obvio saber que está atento a lo que hacemos. Su piel es blanca como la porcelana, exceptuando las líneas rojizas presentes en sus pómulos, y la media luna lila que tiene en el alto de su frente, mientras que su cabello es largo y plateado; que lo delata como lo que es… un inuyoukai.

Su kimono es distinto del que recuerdo, este tiene algunas flores rojas en el pecho y mangas, y también su estatura es mucho menor, al igual que su musculatura, al igual que percibo que su poder es mucho más débil que el demonio que llegué a conocer, pero no por eso deja de ser una verdadera amenaza.

Sí, estaba en lo cierto, se trata del medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…

La pregunta es…¿Qué planea al llegar así?

El demonio abre con lentitud los ojos, mostrando sus pupilas de un dorado mucho más oscuro y siniestro que el de los ojos de Inuyasha, revelando su naturaleza fría y sin sentimientos que lo caracterizaba mucho antes de conocer a Rin.

—¿Quién eres?—atina a pronunciar Inuyasha, con algo de miedo en su voz, manteniendo tensionadas sus orejas en dirección del extraño, mirándome de reojo asegurándose que aún me encontrara detrás de él.

—Hum, veo que tu madre no te ha hablado de mí—responde el mayor posando sus fríos ojos sobre nosotros, analizándonos con calma.

—No te conozco de ningún lado, y ¿Por qué mencionas a mi madre?, ¿me conoces?—contraataca Inuyasha, con un tono retador, Sesshomaru solo suelta otro hum y entrecierra los ojos ligeramente.

—Inuyasha, estoy seguro que esta no es la manera correcta de saludar a tu hermano mayor, y menos cuando entras sin permiso en mis territorios—inquiere con tranquilidad, y sin perder el tono frío en su voz. Al terminar de decir eso, en los ojos de Inuyasha nace un brillo de ilusión, propio de cualquier niño y parpadea varias veces sin poder creerlo.

—Mi…¿Mi hermano mayor?—tartamudea incrédulo, sin poder decir nada más, esperando una respuesta del albino mayor, que permanecía impasible, como si fuera una estatua de mármol. Más sin embargo la ilusión en su infantil rostro no se perdía, y se notaba de sobras que deseaba acercarse a él, mientras que en mí un creciente miedo afloraba en mi pecho por lo que podría hacerle sufrir.

—No es necesario que repita lo que dije, además, creo necesario puntualizar que no considero que un híbrido como tú pueda llegar a considerarse mi hermano—pronuncia con frialdad, abriendo lentamente los ojos, hasta tenerlos abiertos por completo, mostrando una mirada siniestra, que hace que se me erice el vello de la nuca.

—¿Qué?—pregunta un confuso Inuyasha—¿Qué es un híbrido?—añade inocentemente y con un tono inseguro, como si en el fondo no quisiera enterarse de la verdad, inconscientemente me apego más a él, porque se lo que vendrá.

—Eso, mi querido hermanito, significa que tu sangre no es pura, y como tal solo eres un simple y asqueroso medio demonio—explica con una mueca casi imperceptible de repugnancia, comenzando a hacerse a nosotros, en un acto reflejo, intento caminar hacia adelante, pero el firme agarre de Inuyasha me lo impide.

—¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?, se supone que somos de la misma sangre—expresa Inuyasha con un tono herido, tensando sus músculos y escondiendo su mirada debajo de su flequillo, aflojando en algún momento el agarre sobre mi brazo. —¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies?—finaliza de manera lastimosa, como si tuviera en su garganta un gran nudo.

—Existir—sentencia el mayor, reanudando el acercamiento a nosotros, esa palabra estoy segura que le hizo demasiado daño a Inuyasha, creo que ya no será necesario preguntarme de donde salió la enemistad entre ellos.

Sin embargo siento como de repente una corriente eléctrica recorre mi espina, haciendo que voltee a ver al albino, y me doy cuenta que se acerca corriendo en pose de ataque, de inmediato reacciono soltándome del brazo de Inuyasha y colocándome delante de él, invocando el uso de todo mi poder, para poder realizar un campo de fuerza.

Eso por supuesto no se lo esperaba Sesshomaru, y solo instantes antes de que nos golpeara el campo de fuerza se hizo presente y él a duras penas logra evitarlo, sabiendo que se trata de energía sagrada.

Después de unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás, con su velocidad sobrenatural, nos mira alterando su cara estoica, alzando una ceja, gesto que obviamente atribuyo a que se trata de la adolescencia.

—¿Un campo de fuerza?, así que una aprendiz de sacerdotisa, vaya creo que sabes escoger tus amistades, solo deberías tener cuidado de ser purificado hermanito—señala sarcásticamente, observándonos sin quitar el gesto de su rostro antes mencionado, inclino mi hombro izquierdo lo suficiente como para alcanzar una flecha de mi carcaj y colocarlo en posición en mi arco.

—Me llamo Kagome, y no soy una amistad cualquiera, soy su prometida y futura esposa, Sesshomaru—pronuncio con severidad, sin quitar mi porte defensiva, estando atenta a sus movimientos, veo como el cambia la ceja alzada por un ceño bastante pronunciado en una notable mueca de enfado.

—¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre chiquilla?—interroga enfadado, un hueco se forma en mi estómago, acabo de cometer un error terrible, jamás mencionó su nombre antes, ¿Cómo es que yo lo sabría?, de manera inconsciente pongo una cara de terror y llevo mi mano derecha a la boca, intentando contenerme.

—¿No piensas contestar?, ahora eres muda, ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?, el medio demonio emparejado con una humana miedosa, dime…¿te pagaron mucho por hacerlo?—inquiere sardónicamente, causando que una creciente furia crezca en mi interior, siendo materializada con un gesto notable de enfado e inconformidad en mi rostro.

Pensaba responderle algo hiriente a ese arrogante, cuando siento la mano de Inuyasha sobre mi hombro, e inmediatamente giro mi cabeza para saber que ocurre.

—Kagome, déjalo, debo encargarme yo—ordena caminando hasta tomar la posición delante de mí, —No me importa si me insultas a mí, pero a ella no te lo permito, no sé de donde saliste, pero ojalá regreses allá y nos dejes en paz—ordena Inuyasha, desenvainando su espada, al mismo tiempo de intentar componer su voz que se oye en cierta medida cortada y apretando fuertemente sus puños por encima de la empuñadura de la espada, llegando a rasgar su piel, dejando escapar algunas gotas carmesí y tiñendo la espada de sangre.

Él cierra los ojos como si nos restara importancia y de un rápido movimiento desaparece de nuestra vista. En ese momento de verdad entro en pánico, y sé que Inuyasha también pero intenta aparentar que todo se encuentra bajo control para no darle el gusto a Sesshomaru.

De repente Sesshomaru aparece tan solo palmos del rostro de Inuyasha haciéndolo retroceder de inmediato, su rostro posee una sonrisa especialmente perturbadora y terrorífica.

—Te estás equivocando Inuyasha, son ustedes los que no deberían estar aquí…—sentencia aprovechando mi distracción para romper el campo de fuerza por completo y lanzarnos varios metros lejos de él.

¡Hola!, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿OoC?, espero que me digan que no, porque me esforcé especialmente en el carácter de Sesshomaru, tratando de evitar por completo el caer de nuevo en el pozo por el que pasé en mi primer fic. Hago una nota, en esta historia, Sesshomaru tiene aproximadamente la edad de quince años, (y también mental), por lo que puede que no actúe tan "maduramente" como lo haría de adulto. Mmmm no creo que se haya notado mucho en este capítulo, pero creo que lo notarán más en el próximo capítulo. No dejaré al aire el hecho de que Kagome haya mencionado su nombre y créanme estará genial la manera en que haré que encaje en la historia.

Otra cosa que creo que han notado, es el hecho de que Inuyasha usa un vocabulario bastante amplio como para un niño de seis años ¿no?, bueno explicaré…

El hecho de que Inuyasha pertenezca a la realeza, le ha dado las obligaciones de aprender lenguaje prácticamente desde que aprendió a hablar, por lo que tiene un amplio léxico, y contesta a veces mucho mejor que ciertos adultos…

Y por otro lado, tal vez piensen que aquí Kagome la hace demasiado de Marie Sue, pero es que al ser Inuyasha tan pequeño es realmente difícil que logre enfrentarse a retos de tal magnitud como Sesshomaru, (tomando en cuenta que en mi giro argumental, si Inuyasha se hubiera encontrado con Sesshomaru solo, estaría ya muerto) imagino que lo conoció más mayor o yo que sé.

Créanme, solo continuaré algunos capítulos más mientras sigan siendo niños, aún tienen más personajes que encontrar, como Sango (con quien se llevarán una gran sorpresa de cómo será introducida en esta historia) y algún detalle importante en la aldea de Kyoko.

Bueno chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado mi capítulo, y de verdad espero sus comentarios de aliento, se me va la inspiración muchas veces, pero créanme los comentarios muchas veces me obligan a regresar a golpes mi inspiración para continuar.

(Cada comentario es valioso no importa s extensión)

Besos

Whitemiko


	10. Revelaciones a medias

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, cada uno de ellos son de la propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Revelaciones a medias

El gran despliegue de poder hace que ambos salgamos disparados lejos de él, Inuyasha a duras penas logra alcanzarme y abrazarme, pero para nuestra desgracia no estrellamos directamente con un árbol, que nos deja temporalmente aturdidos y a mí por demás adolorida.

El fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, a pesar de ser amortiguado en gran parte por el cuerpo de Inuyasha, hace que algunas lágrimas escapen de mis ojos, Inuyasha se recupera prontamente del ataque y me levanta un poco a mí, borrando las gotitas de agua salada que comenzaban a cubrir mis mejillas.

Intento por todos los medios ignorar el dolor y con gran esfuerzo lo logro, para dejar de llorar y otorgarle una sonrisa a mi prometido, sin embargo él mira mi rostro enfurecido, sosteniendo mi cabeza lastimada con cuidado para después darse la vuelta para ver a su hermano.

—¡Como te atreviste a hacer eso!, ¡por tu culpa Kagome está llorando!—exclama Inuyasha embravecido, levantándose de un salto con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, con claras intenciones de pelear. Sin demora me sujeto con fuerza a su manga, colocando en mis ojos la mejor mirada desamparada de mi repertorio, con la intención de hacerlo desistir.

—Inuyasha no es nada, mira ya estoy bien, mejor vámonos—suplico con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y una mirada desesperada, observando como él me observa de manera impotente, pero para mi desgracia me ignora, girándose para hacerle frente a su hermano.

—Vaya, parece ser que tu humana tiene mucho más de sentido común que tú hermanito—articula sarcásticamente el albino sacudiéndose con delicadeza el largo cabello plateado, quizás quitándose algún residuo de basura.

—¡No te tengo miedo perro estúpido!, ¡solo te sientes poderoso al compararte con alguien como nosotros!—vocifera Inuyasha desenvainando su espada, colocándose en posición defensiva, a la vez que se dejan escuchar unos gruesos gruñidos que provienen de su garganta.

El mayor alza una ceja con arrogancia, y una sonrisa burlona nace en su rostro, a la vez que en sus ojos se forma una nube de malicia, como si algún plan maléfico se estuviera organizando en su mente.

Mi cuerpo se encoge involuntariamente, sí, en definitiva nos enfrentamos a un Sesshomaru mucho más impulsivo y creo que queda demás decir que inmaduro, el Daiyoukai que yo conocí jamás se hubiera burlado de algo tan ínfimo como eso ni habría perdido su temple con una provocación de esa naturaleza.

—Jum, eres idiota Inuyasha, me importa un rábano la edad que tengas, ¡sigues siendo una verdadera molestia!—ruge de manera espantosa antes de desaparecer de nuevo, en ese instante Inuyasha se pone tieso como una tabla y observa con precaución hacia todos lados, buscando localizarlo.

Yo intento con todas mis fuerzas detectarlo, pero para cuando lo logro es demasiado tarde, se materializa de nuevo, pero a solo a escasos metros de nosotros, y con una increíble velocidad invoca su técnica del látigo y lo lanza hacia nosotros, dando en el blanco, azotándonos de manera violenta con él y a la vez enredándonos, regresándonos hacia él como si fuéramos un yoyo.

Una vez en el aire nos enreda con destreza con su cola, asfixiándonos con ella por la fuerza aplicada, e Inuyasha intenta por todos los medios posibles el buscar zafarnos de su agarre, mientras que yo soy presa del verdadero pánico. Sin embargo me doy cuenta que no sirve de nada el llorar como bebé y enfurecida hago notar mi poder.

Con dificultad logro sacar un brazo del asfixiante agarre y mis dedos adoptan una posición extraña en forma de un símbolo que me enseñó Midoriko antes de llegar, y con el poco aire que me queda logro recitar el conjuro para realizar el hechizo.

De inmediato una luz purificadora sale de mis dedos y la expresión confiada de Sesshomaru se ve notablemente alterada, la energía pura comienza a quemar su cola por lo que nos suelta al acto, cierro los ojos en espera del fuerte impacto con el suelo, y al llegar este solo soy capaz de quejarme un poco, pero de inmediato reacciono buscando a Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha!, ¿estás bien?—pregunto acercándome lo más rápido que puedo a donde está tendido, para mi sorpresa está desmayado, la energía purificadora debió alcanzarle, ahora es oficial, estamos en serios problemas.

—Humana, te has atrevido a atacarme—murmura enfadado el joven demonio, mirándome con su porte claramente frustrado, —lástima que el idiota de mi hermano se desmayó, no podrá ver lo que pasará contigo sacerdotisa insolente—manifiesta con maldad impresa en sus palabras, al acto me lanzo al piso en donde quedaron mis armas, tomando mi arco y flechas, apretándolos con determinación.

—No me importa si he de enfrentarme a ti Sesshomaru, por defender a Inuyasha seré capaz de todo—acoto sin quitarle los ojos de encima, él solo resopla al escuchar eso para después adoptar su posición de ataque.

—Niña, te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado—sentencia recuperando el temple, observándome como si me tratara de algo menos que un insecto, sin embargo no puedo confiarme, este Sesshomaru es mucho más inestable e impredecible que el adulto.

Sin un previo aviso la pelea comienza, Sesshomaru se lanza sin preámbulos sobre mí, y yo antes de ser alcanzada por él, armo un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente pequeño para permitirme atacar, pero impenetrable para él. Coloco sin demora en mi arco un par de flechas, que lanzo sobre él, pero obviamente él esquivó con una gran facilidad.

El acto se repite algunas veces, en donde la frustración cada vez hace mayor mella en mí, no importa desde que ángulo lo ataque, siempre puede esquivar mis flechas.

Es estúpida la pelea, ni él puede acercarse a mí, ni yo puedo dañarle, tengo que encontrar pronto una solución, si no me quedaré sin flechas y solo será cuestión de que él espere a que me canse para atacarme.

De repente viene a mi mente el episodio que sufrí con la sacerdotisa Hitomiko, encontrando así una pronta respuesta a mis problemas.

Cierro mis ojos, buscando la concentración necesaria, no es preciso mantenerlos abiertos para saber en donde exactamente se encuentra Sesshomaru, y sin más suelto la flecha, recitando un conjuro muy poderoso en mente, más me vale que mis cálculos sean exactos.

La flecha que viajaba en dirección opuesta a Sesshomaru desaparece de un momento a otro, causando confusión en el adolescente, momento que aprovecho para girarme en dirección contraria a mi atacante y sacar un pergamino de mi manga, para después soplar sobre él, consiguiendo que una nube semitransparente salga de él y se dirija hacia Inuyasha, que había comenzado a despertarse, pero al respirar ese gas, cae inmediatamente dormido.

Sesshomaru observa incrédulo mi acción, y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, desaparezco mi campo de fuerza, haciéndole creer que tiene una oportunidad perfecta.

Sin más él se precipita sobre mí, con su técnica de garras venenosas preparada, pero antes de llegar a siquiera rozarme, la flecha perdida hace acto de presencia, apareciendo a espaldas de él.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido, la flecha se detiene a centímetros del cráneo del adolescente que se encuentra sinceramente atónito por esa acción, y un campo de fuerza emerge de la flecha, envolviéndonos a ambos.

Con dificultad, me acerco al demonio que se encuentra horrorizado por eso, con una cara desencajada, sin saber qué es lo que está pasando, y lo sujeto con fuerza por las mangas, haciendo que la luz se incremente. Puedo sentir definitivamente como el youki de él se niega a ser doblegado y me cuesta un esfuerzo sobrehumano el luchar contra él, para intentar subyugarlo.

Si no inhibo su poder por algún pequeño rango de tiempo para razonar con él, estamos perdidos, pero por otro lado debo estar consciente del gran riesgo que representa el utilizar este sortilegio en particular, al final de su uso, me dejará a su merced, pero es todo…o nada.

La luz del campo comienza a menguar, sin embargo ahora soy yo quien se ve envuelta por la luz, vagamente me doy cuenta que la distancia entre el suelo y mi rostro se ve cada vez más aumentada, entendiendo lo que sucede.

El hechizo de Midoriko está siendo inhibido por el esfuerzo que hago para someter el youki de Sesshomaru, mientras que éste, me mira con los ojos desorbitados, seguramente al darse cuenta de lo que estoy logrando y al mismo tiempo por mi cambio de apariencia.

Mis energías se ven drásticamente disminuidas, ocasionando que deba sostenerme de los antebrazos del albino, que me mira aún sin poder creer lo que ve, para cuando desaparece por completo la luz que me envolvía, soy capaz de respirar un poco, tolerando el esfuerzo al que estoy siendo sometida.

Observo con satisfacción, como el demonio es incapaz de moverse, pero sin embargo sé que esto no durará mucho, por lo que debo darme prisa y hacerle saber mis intenciones.

—Ahora sabes de donde proviene mi poder—susurro dificultosamente, esperando que el conjuro no le haya quitado la posibilidad de hablar, pero me veo notablemente aliviada al notar el movimiento de su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que eres?, jamás había visto un demonio como tú, poderes sagrados mezclados con demoniacos, ¿o eres una hechicera simplemente?—interroga de manera directa, mirándome con una mezcla de desconfianza y sorpresa.

—Contrario a lo que tú piensas, no soy ninguna hechicera y mucho menos un demonio, —hago una pausa para realizar una dificultosa respiración— quisiera tener el tiempo de explicarte todo con lujo de detalles, pero como podrás notar estoy demasiado cansada, sin embargo, te ofrezco la oportunidad, de que lo veas con tus propios ojos—articulo con dificultad, sin dejar de lado mi escandalosa respiración, el cansancio se me viene encima, y tengo que convencerle antes de que recupere el movimiento y nos mate a ambos.

—No debería de confiar en ti mujer, pero tomando en cuenta que aunque quisieras hacer algo, falta poco para que tu sortilegio se vea roto y sea libre, no veo el problema, sin embargo te advierto que si no estoy satisfecho con lo que prometiste, te mataré—responde, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza, imprimiendo un tono de amenaza en la última oración, sin embargo asiento con dificultad, y sin perder el tiempo, hago que mi frente tenga contacto con la suya, sintiendo al instante la tensión de parte de él.

—Es necesario—explico para justificar el tacto de mi parte— haremos una conexión mental, un puente, tú podrás ver todo lo que yo he visto, así como yo lo podré hacer contigo, sin embargo, te aseguro que la información que poseo te será de increíble utilidad—aseguro con determinación, sintiendo que falta poco para desvanecerme, la mirada penetrante del demonio, me impide cerrar los ojos y para mi tranquilidad cierra los ojos, en una muda aceptación.

Repitiendo su acción, yo también los cierro, gastando el resto de energía que me queda para realizar la conexión.

Sin embargo esto no me lo esperaba, un sinfín de imágenes corren frente a mis ojos como si se tratara de una película, veo a una señora de vestiduras sumamente elegantes, y al padre de ambos, en otro salto de mi visión, se encuentran ambos discutiendo acaloradamente, para después ver como sale el hombre encolerizado, y la mujer se queda donde mismo con un semblante tranquilo y pasivo, dándose la vuelta después.

Otro salto argumental me muestra una oscura playa, y frente a mí se encuentra el padre de ambos albinos, de espaldas, preguntando si tenía algo que proteger, así como escucho la voz de Sesshomaru negar rotundamente esa insinuación, y nos momentos después el progenitor pregunta si sería capaz de matar a su propio padre y el rotundo silencio del menor se hace notar, hablando por él.

Momentos después la figura humana del mayor, se ve deformada en la de un perro de proporciones monstruosas, y salta del peñasco, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, mi visión se ve obstruida por lo que asumo que Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo al creer que ahí terminaba me vi tremendamente equivocada, porque solo unos pasos después, logro enfocar de nuevo el lugar por donde desapareció el gigantesco youkai.

Ahí es donde me doy cuenta que Sesshomaru está corriendo detrás de él, sin embargo dejando una gran distancia entre ambos, como si temiera el ser descubierto. A través de la conexión soy capaz de experimentar una sensación de abandono y decepción, como si Sesshomaru se sintiera de alguna manera defraudado por su padre.

Los árboles son reducidos a simples borrones por la velocidad a la que viaja el youkai, y de pronto mi visión se ve de nuevo estabilizada, se ha detenido, delante de mis ojos hay un castillo, o lo que queda de él, ya que arde en llamas, a la vez que cientos de personas huyen de él como si el mismísimo diablo se encontrara dentro.

Unos saltos más de parte de él y se encuentra en lo que creo yo es la copa de un árbol, y desde ahí logro ver como una figura humana sale corriendo del castillo, internándose con prontitud en el bosque, a la vez que el techo de la construcción se viene abajo, en medio de un espantoso sonido.

Pasan algunos instantes, en donde mi huésped permanece observando quieto el desalentador espectáculo, a la vez que los sentimientos negativos se aglomeran en su interior, y lo sé muy bien, porque los siento como si fueran míos.

De nuevo vuelve a saltar, esta vez acercándose a la ruinas de lo que antes era un magnífico castillo, no me hace falta mucho para darme cuenta que va tras la sombra que se perdió en el bosque. Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta que no estaba escondida, si no que observaba en medio de fuertes sollozos las llamas que consumían la magnificencia.

El youkai se posa con una agilidad casi felina encima de la figura, sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera, y logro observar por fin de quien se trata, es Izayoi, los ojos de Sesshomaru enfocan el bulto que se encuentra entre los temblorosos brazos de la mujer.

Encontrando un bebé con unas adorables orejitas coronando su cabeza, que llora sin parar, y ante mi sorpresa el número de emociones negativas se ve derrumbado, y solo nace una tremenda rabia, lo que me hace temer de verdad que mi visión incluya un ataque hacia la señora que aprendí a querer como mi segunda madre.

Justo como sospechaba Sesshomaru se había dejado llevar por su ira, y al realmente pensaba echarse encima de Izayoi, para acabar con su vida así como con la del pequeño Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, una imagen fantasmal se hizo presente en nuestra mente compartida, era una imagen, nítida y clara, del que alguna vez fue el gran general perro, con sus rasgos duros y aristocráticos, unos ojos dorados realmente penetrantes y atemorizantes, pero que a la vez encerraban un tinte de amabilidad y una pizca de una terrible tristeza oculta en el fondo de sus ojos, como si de un espejo se tratara.

De inmediato todos los pensamientos se vieron frenados en la mente del albino, como si su cerebro hubiera hecho falso contacto, pero de un momento a otro un gran afluente de emociones se hace presente, causándome una terrible sorpresa.

Lo sentía, sentía el dolor…como si fuera mío, como si yo lo viviera.

Un remolino de emociones se agolpa en mi corazón, frustración, arrepentimiento, culpa, impotencia, ira, tristeza, dolor, decepción, pero sobretodo desamparo, la imagen del fallecido, cierra los ojos como si fuera partícipe en nuestro sentir, y dirige una última mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba debajo, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía encima de su cabeza, para después volver a cerrar los ojos y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Siento, como si mi cuerpo fuera presa de temblores, un dolor se hace presente en mi puño prestado y lo enfoco con mi vista, viendo como las garras del youkai están tan fuertemente apretadas causándose daño a sí mismo, dejando escurrir el líquido carmesí con libertad.

Y sin poder creerlo, logro sentirla, una sensación tan ínfima y casi indetectable, se trataba de una gota única, que corre con lentitud por una de las mejillas del demonio, una lágrima que solo fue soltada una vez, y no se molestó en frenarla, dejándola caer, para después chocar contra la superficie irregular del árbol que nos servía de apoyo.

Y antes de poder reaccionar de alguna manera, una sensación asfixiante se hace presente en mí ser, como si alguien estuviera tirando de mí, mi visión se vuelve nula, y siento como si mi cuerpo cayera en un abismo.

Entonces abro de golpe los ojos, encontrándome de nuevo en mi propio cuerpo, con la frente sudorosa aún unida a la del demonio, que ya tenía los ojos abiertos, analizándome con atención, como queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Antes de que pudiera articular algo coherente, el youkai me toma de los brazos y me deposita con suavidad en el suelo, como queriendo evitar la posibilidad de que me desmaye ahí mismo.

—Lo sé todo, tú no provienes de esta época—murmura el ambarino, otorgándome su acostumbrada mirada penetrante, yo me limito a asentir, viendo como él se agacha hasta quedar semi-hincado delante de mí, como para poder observarme mejor. Presa del cansancio solo soy capaz de escucharlo y apoyarme un poco en el suelo, sintiendo como mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

—Así que has cambiado el rumbo de la historia, lo que vi en tus recuerdos distaba mucho de esta realidad, sin embargo lo que de verdad me agradó, fue el saber que obtendré una espada por mis propios méritos y algún día superaré el poderío de mi padre—declara con una expresión indescifrable, alzando con orgullo su mentón, adoptando de nuevo aquel porte que yo llegué a conocer en un futuro pasado, uno que por supuesto jamás existirá.

—Aún así tengo una pregunta más que tengo que hacerte, ¿Cómo es que en tus recuerdos yo viajaba y cuidaba de una niña humana?—pregunta con su bien marcado tono frío y carente de sentimientos. Yo sonrío con sinceridad, atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras percibo como mí cuerpo vuelve a sufrir la transformación aniñada, percibiendo como mis miembros comienzan a reducir su tamaño y cada vez lo veo más alto.

—Supongo que estaba en tu destino, pero eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, la vida te da la oportunidad de encontrar una manera de vivirla sin los problemas del pasado, por favor acéptalo y aprovéchalo, así como lo hago yo—sonrío, antes de sentir como mis piernas pierden la fuerza de mantenerme erguida, así como mis ojos se cierran, y mi cuerpo cae en un sueño profundo, con la última sensación de saber que mis palabras dejaron pensando al misterioso demonio, que me salvo de caer al suelo.

¡Hola!

Cumplí con lo pactado y no me demoré tanto en actualizar ¿no?, como ven estuvo que arde este capítulo, espero de verdad no haber cometido OoC ya que me frustra demasiado el cometerlo con un personaje como Sesshomaru, pero…obviamente si hice que su personalidad tuviera unos ligeros cambios.

Como lo habrán notado lo hice impulsivo y fácil de impresionar, como podrán haber notado Sesshomaru tiene más de trescientos años de edad en el anime, así que…la experiencia no es su fuerte en este momento, es un adolescente, como puntualicé y gracias a ser mucho más débil que su versión adulta fue que Kagome logró detenerle, de no haber sido así…bueno tanto Kagome como Inuyasha hubieran pasado a mejor vida.

En el próximo capítulo la historia será contada bajo el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, y aparecerán más personajes que todos conocemos y sobre todo se llevaran grandes sorpresas, esta historia ya puede llamársele UA ya que dista bastante de la historia original, son embargo seguirá siendo el principal escenario el sengoku.

Por ahí leí una duda de parte una lectora, respecto a cómo la mamá de Kagome podrá otorgarles alimentos a ellos si solo Kagome puede pasar por el pozo sin la presencia de la perla. Explicaré, el pozo a quedado como un portal abierto, solo personas con grandes vínculos con Inuyasha y Kagome pueden pasar a traves de él, sin embargo los objetos no, pero Kagome al llegar al pozo bajará a él y en automático los objetos del otro lado pasaran a su época.

Espero haber logrado disipar dudas…son las 5:47 de la tarde y debo subirlo.

Como sea, repito mi fórmula mágica C:

_+ Comentarios = - Demora_

_+ Peticiones = +Inspiración_

Y repito si es un chantaje…

Besos


	11. Un pequeño gran experimento…

Un pequeño gran experimento…

Sin saber bien el porqué, detuve de su caída a esta extraña humana. Y mis ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse de la sorpresa al ver como en mis brazos, su cuerpo adolescente comenzaba a desaparecer; hasta volverse el de una mocosa…la mocosa que era antes de que se mostrara tal cual era. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo el saber el porqué la chiquilla esa poseía tal poder, ni porque estaba aquí…_por ahora_, puntualicé, el caso es que el ver esto me ha dejado con grandes interrogantes en mente.

Sin problemas la levanto en brazos y me acerco a mi medio hermano. Observándole sin emoción alguna, no me sorprendía en lo absoluto que haya caído tan fácil ante ese conjuro tan simple de adormecimiento; es tan solo un mocoso. No sé porque, pero aún me causa recelo el llamarlo así, a pesar de que padre siempre se encargó de repetirme ese lazo…aún me resisto a aceptarlo. No obstante, la humana esta me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas. La conexión que hicimos…pude ver lo que al parecer era el futuro, un futuro que por cierto…ya no existirá.

Un futuro pasado, o no conozco una manera exacta para llamarle, quizás un tiempo roto, o una distorsión de la realidad. No pude ver mucho, pero la información que me fue otorgada, no me fue del todo satisfactoria, Inuyasha tenía a Colmillo de Acero. Al principio me enfadé al notar eso, pero conforme avanzó la visión, fui testigo de lo que llegué a creer fue mi muerte. Y la sentí como tal, como si la estuviera viviendo en ese mismo instante; sin embargo unos pensamientos retumbaron en mi mente.

"_Al final de nada sirvió el intentar apropiarme de Colmillo de Acero, supongo que no conoceré en esta vida la razón que le llevó a mi padre a otorgarme a Colmillo Celestial, quizás lo sabré hasta que me reúna con él en el infierno…di todo de mí para superarte. Pero quizás no estaba escrito en mi destino el ser mejor que tú, pero muero con dignidad y honor; de lo único que me arrepiento es de dejarle toda la responsabilidad de salvaguardar la vida de Rin. Nada puedo hacer, mi peor humillación es el dejarle desprotegida, pero he hecho todo lo que me era posible, he muerto peleando hasta el último segundo; sin caer de rodillas ante el enemigo…"_

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a aceptar mi destino, _ya no queda nada que hacer, deberé aceptar mi derrota, aunque sea lo que más me pesa en este mundo._

Y sin poder creerlo, mi prisión desapareció y me vi envuelto en una luz encegedora de color verde, y en donde se suponía debía estar mi brazo izquierdo, una columna de luz ocupó el lugar y de ella brotó una espada de gran magnificencia, al igual que un nuevo brazo. Y de nuevo mi mente fue ocupada por un pensamiento, pero esta vez ajeno a mí.

"_Sesshomaru, perfectamente has llegado a superarme, y lo has hecho en el momento en que aceptaste tus errores y te enorgulleciste de lo que eras, y no te reprochaste el ser tan débil, porque nunca lo has sido. El poder de nada sirve si no tienes una razón para mantenerlo, y me enorgullezco de saber que has encontrado el camino correcto, el proteger y amar a alguien no te hace débil, si no que se vuelve la razón que le da sentido a todo lo que haces. Una espada era lo que deseabas, sin embargo esta no es heredada, es completamente tuya, y siempre la has llevado en tu interior, pero solo iba a salir hasta que el verdadero heredero de las tierras del oeste dispusiera ser revelado tal cual es. Sesshomaru, me enorgullezco de ver en lo que te has convertido…"_

Eso de verdad me sorprendió, ¿mi padre dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí?, por la razón que haya sido, en el tiempo que fuera, mi padre se dignó a pronunciar esas palabras. Una parte de mi cuerpo, que hacía años pensaba que estaba muerta se removió en mi interior. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, la mayor parte del odio que le profeso a Inuyasha, es por culparlo por la muerte de mi padre. A decir verdad también mi padre tuvo la culpa, toda la culpa fue de él, no tuvo porque haber muerto de esa manera tan patética. Yo, Sesshomaru tenía el derecho de algún día desafiarlo, era yo quien debía derrotarlo. No un indigno y penoso soldado humano.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el rostro infantil de la que es ahora mi carga, e intento descifrar algo en ella, inconscientemente me gustaría encontrar alguna prueba de que lo que dijo era mentira, que simplemente hizo eso para evitar morir y que matara a mi inútil hermano. Pero el hecho de que se convirtiera en adulta delante de mis ojos no ayudaba mucho. Además, yo siempre he tenido la capacidad de saber si alguien o algo, me miente, y por Dios que no pude notar que ella intentara engañarme.

Es una niña humana común y corriente, no tiene nada de especial, _o al menos a simple vista_, lo único resaltable eran sus extrañas ropas, nada propias de esta región del mundo. Sé que son europeas porque he viajado muchas veces hacia allá; sin embargo ninguno de sus rasgos la delatan como de ascendencia europea y mucho menos noble.

Me siento frustrado, ¿Cómo es posible que una simple chiquilla pudiera paralizarme?, esto es una verdadera vergüenza, que suerte que nadie no podrá nunca saberlo, ya que si alguien más lo hubiera visto le hubiera matado simplemente por ser testigo presencial. Dejando pasar por alto mi frialdad, permito que un suspiro abandone mis labios, y me arrodillo al costado de mi familiar.

Hay algo en él, que me recuerda mucho a padre, no sé que será, quizás sea el ligero parecido en su tez, o tan solo el mero recuerdo de mi padre. A decir verdad si sé de qué se trata, en sus ojos, justo antes de que fuera dormido por su acompañante, pude ver la misma mirada que caracterizaba a mi padre. La misma que tenía cada vez que defendía a algo o alguien que le importaba. La misma mirada que me otorgó cuando renegué de que él se haya fijado en una simple humana y encima hubiera procreado descendencia.

Prolongo mi mirada sobre su pequeño cuerpo, aún se mantiene inconsciente. Mi mente se desprende de mi cuerpo y comienzo a reflexionar de nuevo. Sé que esta mocosa, mujer, bruja o lo que sea, pudo ver mis más profundos recuerdos y secretos. Pero de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, no me siento ofendido por esto. Después de todo era el precio a pagar por toda la valiosa información que me proporcionó. A pesar de que la mayoría de estos escasos años, me la he pasado culpando de esto a mi hermano.

De repente un escalofrío atraviesa mi espina y abro los ojos incrédulo. Es como si el compartir mis recuerdos con esta niña me hubiera vuelto más ligera la carga. Aprieto de manera inconsciente mi agarre sobre sus frágiles hombros aún sin mirarla. Ahora me doy cuenta, en realidad nunca he odiado a Inuyasha, y mucho menos a mi padre. Para mi propia indignación mis ojos comenzaron a ser presas de un molesto escozor; pero me negaba a caer de nuevo tan bajo, jamás volvería a dejar escapar una sola lágrima.

En realidad nunca había odiado a mi padre, no, nunca lo hice, solamente…me sentí defraudado, desplazado por él. No es como si yo hubiera exigido mimos o grandes atenciones, no, porque no estaba dentro de mi naturaleza youkai. Pero siempre supe que mi existencia no fue planeada más que por un convenio para procrear un príncipe inuyoukai, uno de sangre pura y de noble estirpe; que heredara algún día ambos reinos y los unificara.

En cambio, cuando me enteré que mi padre había cometido la deshonra de mezclar nuestra sangre con la de los humanos, me enfurecí, eso estaba prohibido era la peor de las bajezas. Mi madre solo se sorprendió por aquello, no obstante no le importó en lo absoluto, discutió un poco con mi padre referente a mis derechos como príncipe, pero nada más. Jamás hablaron de sentimientos, ya que entre ellos jamás existieron, ni compañeros eran.

Envidiaba a Inuyasha, desde antes de que naciera, él desde el momento en que mi padre supo de su existencia, _cambió, aún más de lo que ya estaba después de conocer a esa humana…_era como si estuviera esperando su llegada, con _¿amor?, ¿paciencia?,_ bah, fuera lo que fuera, yo jamás recibí entendimiento ni orgullo de su parte. Es como si fuera su hijo no deseado. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión tan decidida y feliz en sus ojos, como el día en que me comunicó de su relación con esa mujer.

Pero eso no es todo, entiendo que en cierta manera es mi culpa la muerte de mi padre, me esfuerzo en culpar de todo a Izayoi y a Inuyasha de eso. Pero la verdad era que yo pude haberle ayudado, y quizás, solo quizás hubiera podido vivir. Si yo me hubiera encargado de acabar con el humano que causó su muerte y él se hubiera llevado a la mujer después de revivirla, todo hubiera podido ser diferente. E incluso pudiera ser que hubiera llegado a estar agradecido conmigo por eso y me hubiera reconocido más.

Este es el fondo de mi falso odio hacia mi familiar, es solamente culpa, y mis vanos intentos de culpar a alguien de mis propios errores y estropicios. Además un parte de mí, me dice que no solo yo fui el defraudado, sino que también mi padre se sintió así al saber que su hijo mayor no intentaría ayudarlo.

Me odio por sufrir de estos innecesarios sentimentalismos, pero supongo que si la visión que me presentó esta mocosa, es verdad. Aún tengo mucho tiempo para ir cambiando mi manera de pensar y por fin superar al gran Inu no Taisho.

¿Cuál es el nombre de esta cría?, me pregunto mirándola por enésima vez en esta noche. De repente un murmullo ahogado de parte de mi hermano, que se revolvía inquieto en su lugar, aún sin recuperar el sentido.

—Kagome…—gime desesperado Inuyasha, rasgando con sus garras la débil tierra que se encontraba debajo de él. Sin dudarlo entiendo que ese era el nombre que buscaba y me acerco a en silencio, aún dudando en mi interior de lo que estoy por hacer.

Me arrodillo al lado de él sosteniendo a la niña con mi brazo izquierdo, y mi mano derecha se dirige a la espalda de Inuyasha. Donde comienzo a moverlo con algo de rudeza, buscando despertarlo. Cuando logra abrir los ojos, le lleva algunos segundos reaccionar y recordar en donde se encontraba. Pero cuando lo hizo, se levantó de golpe, con los ojos casi desorbitados y con las orejas echadas hacía atrás, gruñéndome amenazadoramente.

—¡Tú!, ¿qué quieres de mí?—gruñe mostrándome los pequeños colmillos que posee, me mantengo sereno ante esto, no es como si eso fuera a llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza. Hubiera continuado gritándome de no ser porque ubicó a la mocosa entre mis brazos y me miró rabioso. —¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome?, ¡por favor no me digas que la mataste!—chilla desesperado, aquel cambio de tonos me sorprendió mucho, supongo que no deja de ser un estúpido mocoso.

Sin darle tiempo para seguir gritando por estupideces, o peor aún, que se pusiera a llorar, deposité a la humana en sus brazos, con algo de precaución, porque no se le fuera a caer. Él me miró como si no se creyera eso, y se sentó en el suelo, recostando a la niña en su pecho, buscando algún indicio que le indicara que aún siguiera viva.

—¡Kagome!, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hizo nada?—pregunta con voz media rota, tocando las mejillas de ella, pero al ver que no responde parece preocuparse más.

—No tiene nada, solo está cansada—menciono con mi porte estoico y la voz algo cansada, harto de los arranques de histeria de mi hermano menor, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada desconfiada.

—¿Por qué habría de creerte?—pregunta taladrándome con la mirada; buscando en mi rostro algún indicio de mentira que me delatase.

—Porque aún sigues vivo…—respondo sin emoción alguna, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de él, y pude notar como si el sentido común hiciera mella en él.

—Es cierto—se limita a contestar—pero…¿Qué quieres?, por algo no me has matado, dijiste que lo harías—añade aún sin creérselo del todo.

Yo me limito a reír mínimamente, levantándome del suelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No debía dejar rango a malentendidos. Me ha costado mucho tiempo el aceptar esta responsabilidad.

—Antes que nada, quiero saber la razón por la que estas viajando solo, y estás tan alejado de los territorios de Izayoi—indico, esperando su contestación con paciencia. Por un momento el parece dudar, pero al ver a la niña, se decide por fin a contestar.

Una vez que me cuenta todo, con algunos detalles, puedo tener una visión de la situación. Estúpidos humanos débiles, aunque bueno, no puedo culpar a esa humana, después el criar a un medio demonio debe ser sumamente peligroso para ella y por lo tanto la mete en tantos problemas. Sin embargo, no sé porque no me sorprende la manera en que ese humano despreciable aprovechó la ocasión para al fin posesionarse de esa mujer. ¿Qué tiene esa mujer que siempre está rodeada de psicópatas?

Después de analizar un poco lo dicho, puedo llegar a la conclusión de lo que voy a hacer y por fin me atrevo a romper el silencio.

—Escúchame bien Inuyasha, porque solo te lo diré una vez…de ahora en adelante, estaré por esta región, así que puedes recurrir a mí en el momento que lo necesites, como tu hermano mayor, tengo ciertas obligaciones, y como padre a muerto, y tú deberás estar alejado de Izayoi, _mi deber_ es protegerte y ser tu maestro hasta que alcances la edad para que tú puedas sobrevivir…—hago una pausa—seré tu protector—finalizo observando desde mi altura, es fácil para mí notar el porte contrariado de mi hermano y después de lograr controlarse se decide a hablar.

—Pe…pero, dijiste que me odiabas, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?—tartamudea con tono inseguro, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento.

—Te diré que hubo una razón poderosa para hacerme cambiar de opinión, agradéceselo a tu prometida—me limito a contestar, no me corresponde a mí el estar divulgando la información que me fue otorgada. No cuando aún puede serme útil esa chiquilla en el futuro para responder algunas dudas.

—De…de acuerdo, te creo—responde tranquilo, como si la desconfianza que hace unos escasos momentos sintió se hubiera esfumado. Eso en cierta manera me sorprendió internamente, este niño era demasiado confiado, en este tiempo debía de enseñarle muchas cosas.

—Puedes viajar conmigo, si lo crees necesario—ofrezco sin perder mi frialdad, él parece despertar de un letargo y sus ojos se llenan de un indescriptible brillo. Un cosquilleo se hace presente en mi interior, ¿Qué esta sensación?, ¿acaso me causa gusto el saber que está feliz?, imposible.

—Me gustaría, pero tenemos que ir a la aldea humana que se encuentra cerca, Kagome tiene que ir a un entrenamiento de sacerdotisa, y yo debo de acompañarla—explica sonriendo ligeramente, ante esta información arqueo la ceja en una ínfima muestra de disgusto.

—¿Una aldea humana?, los humanos no suelen ser amables con los demonios, ni mucho menos con las personas que se relacionan con ellos—declaro sin molestarme en disimular mi desconcierto ante esto. Inuyasha parece pensar un poco en ello y se apresura a responder.

—Quizás, pero Kagome tiene que ir ahí, y yo no puedo dejarla sola, además, ¿estarás por aquí no es cierto?, puede que así podamos encontrarnos y me des las clases que mencionaste—expone Inuyasha, adoptando una pose pensativa.

Analizo dicha respuesta y le encuentro lógica, es verdad, así puede cumplir todo, no puede dejar a la mocosa esta sola, mucho menos si esos humanos se llegan a enterar de un pronto vínculo. Sin embargo, si esos humanos llegan a siquiera intentar hacer algo en su contra, no dudaré ni un instante en matarlos a todos. No puedo permitir que la sangre de un inuyoukai como la de mi padre, (por más diluida que esté), sea derramada por criaturas tan débiles como una horda de campesinos.

—De acuerdo, se donde está la aldea que tu mencionas, me encontraré cerca, supongo que tu olfato ya está lo suficientemente bien desarrollado como para detectarme, así que de esa manera podrás encontrarme, tendré que enseñarte a luchar de una manera más eficiente, que seas un crío no conlleva que seas débil—aseguro dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de darme la vuelta y pretender marcharme.

—¡Espera!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, no me lo has dicho…—pregunta corriendo un poco hacia mí, manteniéndose a tres pasos de mí. Eso de nueva cuenta vuelve a sorprenderme, creí que había notado cuando la cría me llamó por mi nombre. Suspiro ante eso, de veras, tiene que aprender muchas cosas.

—Sesshomaru—hago una pausa, en donde él solo asiente—cuando llegues a la aldea, búscame para darme un reporte de su llegada—indico sin mirarlo de vuelta, retomando mi camino hacia los árboles, donde una vez dentro me pierdo de su campo visual.

Llevo un buen rato caminando, no sé si estuvo bien que los dejara a ambos ahí solos, pero supongo que es lo mejor por ahora, tengo mucho que pensar.

Hubiera tenido más tiempo para hacerlo, no ser porque reconocí una presencia que se encontraba cercana. Sin demora me dirijo hacia el claro donde se supone está esa persona.

Al llegar ahí su indumentaria y aspecto físico la delata, quitándomela la ya de por sí casi inexistente duda de que se tratara de ella. Vestida igual de elegante que siempre, con cerca de cuatro kimonos encima, y su cabello con el mismo peinado de siempre.

—Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí?—interrogo sin mostrar ni un ápice de emoción en mi voz, mi madre se acerca tranquila a mí, arrastrando ligeramente su pomposa cola, correspondiendo por completo mi frialdad.

—Me encanta la manera tan efusiva con la que me saludas querido hijo—señala sarcásticamente deteniéndose justo a un par de pasos de mí. —Es una lástima que no demuestres felicidad de ver a tu madre que ha venido con la mejor voluntad del mundo a visitarte—agrega adoptando una postura dramática, también tan propia de ella.

—Ve al grano—corto sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Ella acepta sin mayores reproches y alza su mano señalándome con su dedo índice; para segundos después darle la vuelta a su mano, doblando su dedo en señal de que me aproximara.

—Sígueme—se limita a decir, caminando apaciblemente por el verde pasto, permitiendo que sus plateados cabellos se desordenaran ligeramente. Sin darle oportunidad de decirme algo, la sigo, intrigado por lo que podría decirme.

Al seguir adentrándonos en el bosque, el olor a sangre se hace presente, incomodándome en cierta manera, era mucha…y era humana. ¿Qué pretende mi madre al llevarme a ese atolladero?, ¿acaso ella fue la autora de esas muertes?, descarto por completo esa posibilidad, mi progenitora es incapaz de ensuciarse las manos y mucho menos con sangre humana.

Al llegar a lo que al parecer eran los restos de una aldea, se hace presente el desagradable olor pútrido de los cadáveres en inicio de estado de descomposición, y el de la sangre coagulada. Con una mirada rápida soy capaz de identificar el móvil del ataque. Una horda de demonios débiles, _pero en grandes cantidades…_acabó con esta población. Sin embargo aún no logro entender, existen gran cantidad de cuerpos youkai aquí, ¿Cuál era la saña en específico en contra de este pueblo?

Hubieron demasiadas bajas, eso no queda duda, ¿Qué objetivo era tan valioso como para arriesgarse a perder la vida por un simple ataque?, Y más aún, ¿Qué tipo de humanos fueron capaces de causar semejante ofensiva?

Mi madre parece notar mi dilema y sin más prosigue caminando, siendo aún seguida por mí. Observando superficialmente a los cadáveres, como si buscara algo en ellos. Esa acción de ella me mantiene intrigado, no es como si fuera propio de ella el interesarse en otros seres vivos. Al final parece encontrar lo que buscaba y se detiene frente a un cuerpo pequeño, que analizaba con interés.

Al instante dirijo mi mirada hacía la pobre criatura que se encontraba ahí, se trataba de una niña, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta que ahora mismo era un completo desastre. Su ropa consiste en una malla apretada de color negro, y algunas partes que antes posiblemente eran rosas, ahora solo estaba completamente manchada de sangre y con grandes rasgaduras, llamando su atención la gran herida en su espalda, la que le causó la muerte.

—Esta es la famosa aldea de exterminadores, o bueno…lo era hasta hace dos días—explica mi madre aún sin dejar de ver a la niña. Yo únicamente la miro de soslayo, haciéndole la muda petición de que continuara. —Como ves fue atacada por un gran grupo de monstruos, hacía tiempo que buscaban esta aldea, es una lástima que los asesinaran a todos, ahora esa basura se multiplicará por los alrededores—expresa algo apesumbrada mi madre, suspirando de manera fingida.

—¿A que viene eso?, no es como si de verdad tu sintieras sus muertes…—murmuro sin molestarme en alzar la voz, sé que ella sin problemas me escuchará. Ella al escuchar eso me mira con una ceja alzada.

—Me conoces bien, iré al grano, escuché tu conversación con tu medio hermano—asevera tranquilamente, acomodando algunos pelos despeinados de su cola. Un frunce casi imperceptible de mis cejas se hace presente ante esta revelación. —Espera, no creas que estoy en contra de que convivas con él, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, solo quiero ayudarte, aunque no lo creas tu madre tiene más poderes de lo que crees, y pude interceptar tu conexión con esa _muchacha,_ ¿Qué interesante lo que te dijo no?—manifiesta sentándose en el aire, levitando.

Me siento indignado ante su revelación, no era necesario que nadie más supiera eso. Pero antes de que lograra decir nada, ella me interrumpe.

—No te preocupes cariño, de mis labios no saldrá nada, ni siquiera para contigo, solo quiero ayudarte…ah encontrar tu humanidad y empatía de la que tanto hablaba tu padre—expresa sonriendo ligeramente, mostrando el inicio de sus blancos colmillos. Se levanta con elegancia de su imaginario asiento y se acerca a la niña caída.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer para lograr eso?—inquiero acercándome. Colocándome justo a ella, mirándola a los ojos, acto que no es muy común entre ambos.

—Muy fácil querido, en tu visión la humanidad la obtuviste al cuidar de una niña humana, pues bien, tardarías mucho en encontrar a esa niña en específico, por lo tanto te recomiendo que sumado al hecho de que convivas con tu hermano, te hagas de otra compañía, la soledad no le hace bien a nadie hijo—menciona fingiéndose preocupada, al comenzar a pensar en lo que dijo, encuentro que tiene lógica y me parece factible el practicarlo.

—De acuerdo…¿quieres que la reviva no?—pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta. Pensaba desenvainar a colmillo celestial, hasta que mi madre me detiene.

—No, la reviviré yo, te diré algo que quizás te sea de utilidad saber para el futuro…colmillo celestial solo puede sacar a alguien de entre los muertos una sola vez; no sabes lo que pueda suceder así que debes de mantener tu esa posibilidad en cuenta, si algo le llegara a pasar a la humana, puede que no llegaras a tiempo a curarla o llevarla conmigo para ser revivida, así que lo más factible es usar mi modo esta vez—indica, sacando de su cuello el llamativo collar que le obsequió alguna vez mi padre.

—Esta es la piedra meidou, puede sacar a alguien directamente del infierno…—explica quitándoselo por completo, para después girar con cuidado a la niña y colocarlo sobre su pecho. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la piedra comenzó a brillar y de ella comenzó a salir un resplandor blanco azuloso que envolvió a todo el cuerpo de la chiquilla y llegó incluso a cubrirnos a nosotros.

De repente la chiquilla abrió los ojos, que resultaron ser de un color café claro, la herida en su espalda se curó y comenzó a pestañear ligeramente, acostumbrándose a la luz. De repente comenzó a toser violentamente, y me vi en la obligación de levantarla ligeramente para evitar la posibilidad de que se ahogara.

La chiquilla al verme se quedó en shock, sin acertar a decir nada. Al principio pareció asustada, al parecer después cayó en la cuenta de que la razón por la que estaba con vida éramos nosotros. Pero sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, la mocosa atrapó mi mano y se abrazó a ella besándola con agradecimiento, dejando escapar copiosas lágrimas.

—Sesshomaru…cuídala, pero no como una subordinada, cuídala como si formara parte de tu familia, esta niña está más preparada físicamente para sobrevivir, estoy segura que hasta que encuentres a la otra chiquilla no será lo mismo, pero creo que esto es lo mejor para compensar los años de diferencia, te deseo que cumplas tus objetivos hijo…—señaló antes de elevarse en el aire, y hasta que alcanzó una altura considerable, tomó su verdadera forma de perra demoníaca, y desapareció.

Me giré para ver a la criatura que sostenía con cuidado en mi brazo y la encontré llorando silenciosamente al observar a su alrededor. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a los cuerpos llorando aún más. Pero al final se tiró al lado de unos cuantos donde lloró más fuerte. Un molesto escozor se agolpó en mi estómago y me vi obligado a acercarme a ella.

—¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!...amigos—sollozaba de manera desgarradora. Yo me mantenía al margen del asunto, pero entonces recordé la recomendación de mi madre y aún incómodo me acerco a ella y coloco mi mano sobre su pequeño hombro. Intentando demostrarle mi apoyo. Ella se giró mirándome llorosa y entendí.

—No puedo hacer nada por ellos, pudimos salvarte a ti porque tu cuerpo estaba completo y no llevabas más de un día muerta, en cambio ellos tienen muertos desde el ataque y les faltan miembros…no hay nada que hacer—formulo de la manera más conciliadora que me es posible, ella asiente con dificultad y continua llorando en el lugar.

—Sango…—murmura la chiquilla después de dejar de sollozar.

—¿Ese es tu nombre?—pregunto con tono calmado. Ella asiente secándose las lágrimas de los ojos con un poco de rudeza.

—Mi nombre es Sango…—

Hola!

Pues bien….eme aquí, son las 2:00 de la mañana exactamente y hasta ahorita eh terminado, de verdad lamento la tardanza tan prolongada, pero se me dificulta un poco el manejar la personalidad de Sesshomaru, a pesar de que es más joven y se puede decir que su personalidad es más fácil, pues…es aún difícil.

Bien! Sé que e matado a más de uno por la sorpresa! Y digo…quien no?sango viajando con Sesshomaru!

Ojo: No pienso hacer un sesshomaruxsango, para mi su pareja perfecta es el pervertido y para sessho no hay otra más que Rin…así que…

Buenoooo espero que me dejen sus reviews donde me digan de todo, insultos, felicitaciones, críticas, recordatorios de madre…lo que sea, mientras sean constructivas bienvenidas sean…C:

Lamento si encuentran algún errorcillo por ahí, pero no tengo oportunidad de reelerlo, porque si no, pues no lo subo hasta mañana por la tarde y pues em….como que no se sentirán felices por ello XD

Por cierto! Les quiero dar un regalo en agradecimiento a que me lean tanto, y toleren mis tardanzas, hace mucho que fue hecho, pero hasta ahora puedo ponerlo…chin como no me deja poner links…entonces les dejo la parte así

(Es una dirección electrónica, mi deviantart para ser más exactos)

http: .com /art/Thanks-292368384 (solo quítenle los espacios entre el http: y entre el .com y el / así ya lo pegan en una página y les saldrá la imagen que les hice.

Algo troche…pero echa con mucho amor…XD es que aún no conocía tantos trucos del photoshop…

Buenooo

Me despido…agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, de verdad lamento el no hacer un recuento de cada una, pero pues si asi no me alcanza el tiempo ufff ando en mi último mes antes de salir de la prepa y entrar a la uni asi que…estrés a mil!

Besos…


	12. Un lugar ya no tan conocido

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen por supuesto, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Un lugar ya no tan conocido

Se sentía tan cansada, como si una horda de youkai le hubiera pasado por encima, sentía pesados hasta los párpados; escuchaba el trino de los pájaros a su alrededor, y escucho a lo lejos algunos pequeños sonidos.

Con dificultad, la niña logró abrir los ojos, encontrándose recostada boca abajo, sobre lo que reconoció eran sus ropas, parpadeó ligeramente, y se incorpora hasta quedar apoyada en sus antebrazos.

Molida sería un adjetivo demasiado amable, se sentía como si se la llevara la chingada, y casi se sentía mal por utilizar ese lenguaje tan poco refinado, ¿Qué diría Izayoi al escuchar a su casi-nuera hablando de esa manera?

Después de alejar ese pensamiento, prestó atención a su alrededor, en busca de el causante de los ruidos que la despertaron. Sus adormilados ojos chocaron contra la imagen de un pequeño Inuyasha tieso, con semblante apenado.

La niña no llegaba a entender a que se debía aquel sonrojo, pero al bajar la mirada logró entender la razón. El niño se encontraba solamente cubierto con la hakama, dejando su flacucho torso y abdomen al descubierto. Era bien sabido que no había mucho que ver, pero también lo era que nunca lo había visto así; o al menos en esta línea temporal, e Inuyasha era demasiado tímido, y claro…ella tampoco cantaba tan mal las rancheras.

Se sonrojó profusamente, y desvió la mirada, encontrando que la fogata de un momento a otro consiguió un gran protagonismo. Inuyasha pareció no importarle eso y se acercó como si nada a ella y se sentó justo delante de ella.

—Kagome, perdón…por despertarte, estabas demasiado cansada—se disculpó bastante apenado, mirándola en espera de su respuesta.

La niña estaba al borde de sufrir un colapso nervioso y quiso golpearse con un leño en ese momento, ¿en que estaba pensando?, Inuyasha no era más que un niño que no tenía malicia alguna, ni tenía porque apenarse de algo que aún no conoce, por favor…es solo un niño de poco menos de seis años.

—No…no importa Inuyasha, de todas formas ya iba a despertarme…—responde la azabache intentando bajar su sonrojo. El albino la miró con curiosidad y con un movimiento suave, colocó su pequeña mano en su frente, para comprobar su temperatura, al tiempo en que la ponía en la propia.

—Em…no parece que tengas fiebre, ¿Por qué estás roja?—pregunta con inocencia, sintiéndose de repente preocupado de que se hubiera podido enfermar.

La ex-colegiala se quiso castigar en ese momento, ¡maldita mente de adolescente!, ¿Cuánto tardaría en hacer efecto por completo su aniñamiento?, además, no tenía porque apenarse tanto, después de todo el es solo un niño, en cambio si fuera el Inuyasha de la edad que conoció pues…¡sería comprensible!

—Eh, ¡no, no sé Inuyasha!—reaccionó tremendamente nerviosa, realizando exagerados ademanes con las manos—¡es por el calor!, y…¡por el sol!, ¡sí por eso también!—explicó riendo tontamente, esperando que el niño no preguntara más.

Pero por supuesto se olvidaba que era Inuyasha…y peor aún, un niño.

Él pareció pensar su respuesta, y observó de manera rápida alrededor, para volver a mirarla a ella con expresión confusa.

—Pero…si estamos en la sombra…y es primavera, casi no hace calor—señaló Inuyasha con el ceño levemente fruncido y una mirada acusadora—¡no mientas!—añade con su voz aniñada ligeramente enfada y apuntándola con el dedo.

Kagome no sabía que decir ante aquello, y su mente trabajó a mil por hora para buscar una contestación lógica ante eso, pero no tardó demasiado, Inuyasha o no, era un niño y los niños eran fáciles de engañar.

—E…es que, en mi sueño estaba en un desierto, y hacía mucho calor Inuyasha, por eso estoy así de roja…—argumenta la niña agregando dramatización a la respuesta, como si de verdad lo hubiera vivido.

El pequeño hanyou pareció quedarse pensativo, y al final decidió que era una respuesta válida y creíble, por lo tanto dejó de apuntarla y soltó una infantil risotada. La azabache se quedó embobada, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba reír, y a su parecer desde niño era malhumorado, pero esa acción le daba de lleno en la boca.

—¡Que sueños tan raros tienes Kagome!—declaró poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndole su mano para que ella lo imitara.

Ésta aceptó la ayuda y el niño la incorporó sin problemas, sin soltarle la mano, la dirigió hacia donde parecía era un río, y al llegar al borde de éste, se dio cuenta que no era para nada profundo, seguramente con ellos dentro, apenas nos alcanzaría a cubrir un poco debajo del pecho, e incluso había pequeñísimos peces nadando en el agua dulce.

Al percatarse de se encontraba algo en el piso, se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo parecido a un cuenco, pero grande, en donde había una gran cantidad de frutas e incluso algunos peces un poco más grandes que los que se encontraban en el riachuelo.

—Estaba esperando que te despertaras para desayunar—explicó simplemente, sentándose en pose despreocupada a la orilla del riachuelo, donde se dio cuenta que las rocas se encontraban un poco más altas que el nivel del agua, permitiendo que sus pies colgaran y se mojaran.

La pequeña se sintió tremendamente enternecida ante esa frase, nunca había nada que separa a Inuyasha de su amada comida, aunque parece ser que ella era la única que lograba hacerlo. Con urgencia se sentó al lado de él, riendo ante la deliciosa sensación de sus pies siendo lamidos por la suave corriente.

Inuyasha tomó un pescado del cuenco y se lo ofreció a ella, cuando su compañera lo tomó, el con prisa regresó al cuenco y recogió uno para él, para de inmediato comenzar a devorarlo. La niña se tomó las cosas con más calma, y una vez que terminó se giró un poco para alcanzar alguna de las frutas, mientras que Inuyasha ya iba por la tercera.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno, el albino no tardó en estirarse, y decir cuan rica estuvo la comida; recogieron los restos y después se pusieron a conversar un rato. Kagome se vio bastante sorprendida al enterarse que Sesshomaru había decido protegerlos, de verdad no se esperaba eso del youkai, pero al ver los tiernos ojos del pequeño Inuyasha tan brillantes y rebosantes de alegría, no pudo evitar compartir su gozo, que bueno que al menos se llevarán bien; sabía del gran bien que le daba a Inuyasha el saberse querido por su hermano mayor.

De repente el niño se levantó de donde se había sentado y corrió hacia el borde del riachuelo tirando de su mano.

—¡Vamos a bañarnos Kagome!—propone el niño soltándola y llevando las manos a su cinturón, para comenzar a deshacer el nudo de su hakama.

La pequeña Kagome se queda a cuadros, sin saber que hacer, y en menos de tres segundos, Inuyasha se había despojado de su única prenda, quedando desnudo, para después saltar al agua, ocasionando un gran levantamiento de agua.

La azabache a duras penas alcanzó a quitarse antes de terminar completamente empapada, su rostro estaba que reventaba del tremendo sonrojo que lo cubría por completo, mientras Inuyasha saltaba sobre el agua, y de repente chapoteando.

—¡Date prisa Kagome!, ¡dijiste que tenías mucho calor!—gritó el niño sin dejar de chapotear en el intento de agarrar alguno de los pececitos.

La niña decidió dejar atrás su rubor y se quitó con rapidez el haori de Inuyasha, quedando totalmente expuesta, y se avalanzó corriendo hacia Inuyasha, con la intención de caerle encima o por lo menos mojarlo por completo. Antes de caer al agua, sujetó sus piernas y se hizo bolita, para poder hacer la bomba.

Inuyasha profirió un chillido y se hizo un poco para atrás para salvarse de que ella le cayera encima, pero no se libró del levantón de agua que ella ocasionó, terminando con todo el fleco empapado cubriéndole el rostro.

La niña abrió los ojos que se encontraban ocupados por una chispa de diversión, para después reírse del aspecto de perro mojado de Inuyasha. El ambarino se levantó el fleco con una mano, haciendo un mohín por que Kagome se riera de él, e hizo el ademán de mojarle la cara; pero Kagome fue más rápida y lo hizo tragar agua.

Comenzó una batalla campal por ver quién mojaba más a quién, hasta que Inuyasha la levantó sobre un hombro y se dejó caer hacia atrás, empapando por completo a Kagome, dejándola con todo el cabello sobre su rostro.

Hubieran seguido más tiempo así, pero cuando el sol subió hasta su punto más alto, decidieron que ya se habían divertido mucho, y salieron hechos unas pasas, de lo arrugados que estaban.

Corrieron al pequeño campamento, y Kagome se dedicó a buscar con rapidez las toallas para secarse, ya que un fastidioso viento empezaba a soplar, ocasionándole ligeros temblores.

Inuyasha se apoyó en el piso, sacudiéndose como perro, empapando de nuevo a Kagome, que ya había comenzado a secarse. Ocasionando que la niña se enfadara y le arrojara una rama en la cabeza, que terminó atorada en su largo cabello.

—¡Porque hiciste eso Kagome!—reclamó el ambarino, fulminándola con la mirada, siendo respondida por un bufido de la mencionada.

—¡Por volverme a mojar torpe!—rebatió la niña, terminando de secarse con la toalla rosa que encontró, para después arrojarle en el rostro una toalla para que se secara o al menos se cubriera.

—Que niña eres Kagome…—protestó Inuyasha, secándose el rostro y el cuerpo con la toalla, sin importarle que ella pudiera mirarlo. Aunque a Kagome también parecía que había dejado de preocuparle que Inuyasha la viera desnuda, total, eran niños y tampoco había nada que ver.

La azabache le dirigió una mirada enfada pero se abstuvo de decir algo, estaba más preocupada en buscar el resto de su ropa. Escogió un vestido azul a cuadros, por encima de la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, Kagome se acercó cariñosamente a Inuyasha para ayudarle a retirar la rama de su cabello y después recogieron todas sus pertenencias, y las guardaron dentro de la mochila de la pequeña. Comenzaron a caminar, hasta que tuvieron que descansar un poco, ya que la azabache se había cansado. Esa situación se repitió un par de veces, hasta que Inuyasha habló.

—Sube a mi espalda Kagome, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo—indicó el ambarino, la niña asintió en silencio, y se sujetó de los hombros de su prometido, él se inclinó hacia adelante y la sujetó de los muslos, comenzando a correr.

El bosque se vio reducido a simples borrones, debido a la velocidad sobre humana del pequeño, Kagome sabía que no era tan rápido como su contraparte del futuro, pero aún así seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que ella.

Al poco tiempo, Inuyasha fue capaz de detectar el olor de humanos, y bastantes, así como el de animales y cultivos. La aldea que buscaban se encontraba cerca. Al llegar al borde del bosque, decidieron detenerse para estudiar la situación.

Kagome mantenía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sabía que a ella no la rechazarían, una niña "huérfana", y con poderes espirituales, pero también sabía que Inuyasha no podía esperar el mismo trato. Desgraciadamente su condición era demasiado temida y repudiada por el público en general, y le preocupaba en sobremanera la reacción de los aldeanos.

El niño pareció darse cuenta de la turbación, y la levantó un poco para llamar su atención, la niña agitó la cabeza con fuerza, con la intención de alejar esos desagradables pensamientos, y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, esperando sus palabras.

—Kagome, no te preocupes, espero que la carta del viejo nos ayude, si no, yo te protegeré—manifiesta el pequeño, sonriéndole con ternura y tranquilidad, ella asiente y no puede evitar acariciar con su mano el rostro redondeado de su amor, arrancándole un rubor y un bufido para restarle importancia al asunto.

Ella sonrió ante ese detalle, así era como la amaba, con su timidez y sus palabras tan alentadoras.

La pelinegra se bajó de su acompañante, y lo tomó de la mano, comenzando a salir de su escondite, caminando por el sendero, buscando no llamar la atención. El corazón de ambos latía desbocado, llegando a escuchar los latidos en su cabeza. Pasaron por los cultivos, sin que ninguno de los campesinos reparara en ellos, y se sintieron ligeramente aliviados al superar esa etapa, después de todo, esos hombres se encontraban armados.

Kagome observaba a su alrededor con confusión, aquel lugar le otorgaba un sensación familiar, pero no estaba segura de donde conocía aquel pueblo, después de todo en su expedición por todo el país visitó un sin número de asentamientos, y no era fácil saber cual de todos era éste.

De repente la gente pareció reparar en los nuevos forasteros, el traje de ambos saltaba a la vista, tanto el de Kagome por poseer un estilo desconocido y llamativo, y el de Inuyasha por un color tan chillón y doloroso para la vista. Los aldeanos parecieron alarmarse por las características demoniacas del pequeño, las pequeñas y afelpadas orejas, así como el cabello plateado y las garras.

Kagome buscó una energía espiritual, y no tardó en dar con ella, pero para entonces los pueblerinos se encontraban tan alterados, que empezaron a chillar algunas mujeres, y se escucharon los pasos de los demás que los seguían con velocidad.

No supieron bien, en que momento empezaron a correr, Inuyasha seguía a su compañera, ignorando el instinto de querer huir como desesperado de ahí, mientras que esta se encontraba tan asustada por ella y por la seguridad de su amado, que solo corría tan rápido como podía hacia la energía buscada, que al parecer también se acercaba a su encuentro.

De pronto los habitantes, parecieron formar una horda enardecida, y cada vez se les acercaban más, Inuyasha gruñó, y se puso a la par de la pelinegra, levantándola de un brazo, subiéndola, para después seguir corriendo por la dirección que había señalado la azabache.

De entre la gente que se quitaba de su camino, salió una mujer, que empujaba ligeramente a la gente que chillaba espantada algo referente a un demonio. Vestía el vestido tradicional de las sacerdotisas y traía consigo un arco.

¿¡Un momento un arco?!

Inuyasha frenó de golpe al llegar frente a esa mujer, que los observaba inquieta, pero con un porte seguro y altivo. Ambos niños levantaron la cabeza, observando a la mujer. Se trataba de un mujer joven, de seguramente unos veinticinco años, de piel blanca y pálida, y con el cabello corto, por encima de los hombros, de un profundo negro y con un pronunciado lacio.

—¿¡Que sucede aquí!?—exigió saber la sacerdotisa, ordenándoles con la mirada a sus aldeanos que detuvieran la persecución. Los aldeanos parecieron mostrarse contrariados por la decisión y murmuraron entre ellos, hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso al frente.

—¡Sacerdotisa Kyoko!, ¡ese demonio tiene secuestrada a esa niña de extrañas ropas, y a entrado a la aldea, seguramente con la intención de hacer lo mismo con alguna otra!—acusó el hombre de apariencia campesina, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Inuyasha, a lo que él le mostró los colmillos intimidante.

La multitud comenzó a gritar enfadada, ocasionando un gran alboroto, hasta que la mujer hizo una señal con la mano para que callara. Nos observaba con ojo crítico, y estoica en su posición.

—¿Es verdad que estás secuestrada?, porque en todo el rato que llevas aquí no has pedido ni una vez ayuda…—pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados, con tono duro.

Kagome se sobresalta por la pregunta, y con cuidado baja de la espalda de su amado, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de éste. Sin dejar de observar a la mujer.

—No estoy secuestrada, mi nombre es Kagome, y el de él es Inuyasha, venimos buscándola señorita Kyoko, venimos de parte del monje Mushin…—explicó la pequeña mirando nerviosa a la gente de su alrededor, con poses claramente hostiles.

La mujer parece sorprendida por las palabras dichas, y se acercó un poco más a nosotros, arrodillándose a nuestra altura, señalando a los aldeanos que bajaran sus armas.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad?—interroga aún desconfiada, analizando a los dos chiquillos que tenía enfrente. ¿De verdad Mushin los había conducido aquí o era una treta?, a pesar de todo podía distinguir un fuerte poder espiritual en la pequeña, pero podía sentir algo más, una energía ajena; mientras que en el niño distinguía una esencia demoniaca y otra humana, se trataba de un medio demonio.

La niña se soltó la mochila, colocándola en el piso, abriendo una de las bolsas del frente, Kyoko se tensó ante eso, podía sacar cualquier cosa, apretó con fuerza el arco entre sus dedos, cualquier cosa que intenten, ella los mataría primero. Kagome encontró el sobre que buscaba y se acercó a la mujer, entregándoselo.

La sacerdotisa observó el sello de la carta, definitivamente pertenecía al templo del este, aún con miradas desconfiadas vigiló a la chiquilla, con delicadeza rompió el sello, y sacó la carta que se encontraba en su interior.

_Estimada señora Kyoko:_

_Seguramente se siente desconfiada por la llegada de los pequeños, pero le pido por favor que no desconfié de ellos. Se tratan de buenos niños, y los envié con la especial intención de que usted instruya a la pequeña Kagome, ya que ella posee increíbles poderes espirituales, de los cuales estoy seguro usted ya se dio cuenta. _

_En el caso de Inuyasha le aseguro es inofensivo, viaja con ella, ya que al parecer están comprometidos por consentimiento recíproco, y él se trata del hijo de la princesa Izayoi del Oeste, desde luego se trata de un medio demonio perro, pero le aseguro que no es de cuidado. _

_Le suplico que los reciba, ya que ambos se encuentran desamparados por el momento, en mi templo se encuentra el primo de Inuyasha, bajo mi entrenamiento de monje; pero debido a que yo no cuento con los conocimientos pertinentes como para educar a Kagome, le ruego que usted asuma su educación, confiando en su buena voluntad y capacidad de aceptación._

_Sin más que decir, le agradezco su atención, y de verdad me sentiría muy agradecido de que los ayudara._

_Un saludo para usted y su hija._

_Sinceramente…_

_El monje Mushin_

La mujer guardó la carta con un porte satisfecho, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y observaba a su pueblo.

—¡Señores!, les pido por favor que regresen a sus actividades habituales, estos pequeños quedan ahora bajo mi tutela, por petición del monje del templo del este, agradezco su preocupación, pero les aseguro que no es necesaria—anuncia la sacerdotisa, acercándose a los niños, tomando de la mano a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

Los aldeanos aceptan sin reparos, y se apresuran en recuperar su tiempo perdido, deshaciéndose el tumulto en cuestión de segundos, como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Vengan conmigo niños, los llevaré a mi casa, de ahora en adelante vivirán conmigo, y tú Kagome serás mi alumna—señala observando a la niña al final de su mano izquierda, para después mirar al varón—en cuanto a ti, creo que deberé buscarte alguna actividad…—manifiesta pensativa, comenzando a caminar hacia su cabaña.

Al llegar a ella, Kagome no puede evitar ser golpeada por un sentimiento de Deja vu, ella conocía esa cabaña, y más aún la reconocía por el templo que se alzaba justo al lado de ella.

—¡Mamá!, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿fue un demonio?—se oye un grito dentro de la casa, que se va acercando cada vez más hasta que la esterilla se mueve, dando paso a una niña de no más de nueve años.

La niña estaba vestida con un kimono amarillo sencillo, con algunos estampados de margaritas, tenía el cabello largo, no tan lacio como Kyoko, pero del mismo negro profundo, con el flequillo ligeramente alborotado; el rostro de la infanta se mostraba angustiado, pero al llegar a estar de frente a nosotros, pareció contrariada hasta llegar a mirarnos de forma curiosa.

—Hija…—murmura cariñosamente la sacerdotisa—ellos son Inuyasha y Kagome, nos acompañarán de ahora en adelante—hace una pausa, haciendo sus brazos hacia adelante, acercándonos a la niña. —Pequeños…ella es mi hija Kaede—explica la mujer de cabello corto.

¿Kaede?

¿La Kaede que conozco?

Kagome de inmediato se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, si estaba Kaede, ¿no debería de estar también Kikyou?, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al recordar que Midoriko le dijo que no podían existir dos personas vivas con la misma alma. Se sintió escoria al sentirse feliz por ello, pero después de todo no podía evitarlo.

La niña mayor, ajena a todos los pensamientos de la menor, se agachó a la altura de ambos, y acarició el rostro de Kagome con cariño, para después hacerlo con Inuyasha.

—Bienvenidos, me alegro que mamá haga más grande la familia…—declara la niña con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero momentos después se gira a Inuyasha mirándolo asombrada.

El pequeño parece incómodo con su mirada, y antes de hacer nada, Kaede toma sus orejas entre sus manos, acariciándolas con cuidado.

—¡Que hermosas y suaves son!—ríe la preadolescente, sin dejar su acción—que bonito niño eres—murmura, haciendo sonrojar a Inuyasha, que suelta un bufido, disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba la desconocida.

Kyoko sonrió, le alegraba saber que se llevarían bien, le preocupaba la reacción de Kaede, pero estaba feliz de saber que ya no estarían solas. Miró el cielo con tristeza, aún recuerda lo duro que fue perder a su bebé, la que hubiera sido la hermana mayor de Kaede, había llegado a pensar en ponerle Kikyou…

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de un nuevo brillo que nació dentro de los ojos castaños de Kaede, un resplandor que parecía acrecentarse al mirar al niño de cabello plateado.

-.s-.s-s.-.-sd.a-s

¡Hola!

Me alegro mucho de haber terminado este capítulo, creo que no tardé demasiado en publicar el capítulo, después de todo avisé por la otra historia, que seguía este, me encanta saber que este fic tiene tantos seguidores.

Si les interesa saber, les aviso que en el próximo capítulo crecerán los personajes, si bien no a la edad estipulada por Susanowo, pero…al menos a los doce años yo creo que sí, o si no a los ocho, aún no sé muy bien…

Les aseguro que este capítulo dio introducción a una situación muy interesante, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, si se dieron cuenta, espero sus comentarios al respecto…esta historia tiene mucho futuro.

La canasta dice que la siguiente historia por continuar es…¡princesa imperfecta!, yeiii me moría por continuarla, tengo varias ideas para ella.

Y les tengo otra noticia, puede, puede, que exista la oportunidad de volver a publicar el fic de Canas verdes, me encantaría volver a publicarla, leí de nuevo el manga de Rinne y creo que ya tengo bien asentados los personajes, el cual era mi miedo. ¿Qué piensan al respecto?

Sin más que decir me despido, tengo clases hoy a las nueve y ya son las cuatro con cuarenta y siete minutos de la madrugada, seee bonita hora para escribir, pero así es de puta y cabrona mi musa.

Besos…


	13. Alimentando Sospechas

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

Alimentando sospechas

Inuyasha tiró de la cuerda para lograr sacarme del pozo, yo apretaba con fuerza desmedida mi mochila, con miedo latente a que ésta tuviera la oportunidad de caer. Una vez en el borde, me di el lujo de aventar mi carga con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria fuera de él, y permití que Inuyasha me levantara en vilo para lograr sacarme.

Me sentía terriblemente mal por no decirle a Inuyasha la verdadera razón por la cual, no puedo dejarme caer así como así en el pozo. Debe parecer increíblemente inverosímil que en seis años, aún Inuyasha no sepa a totalidad mis orígenes; sin embargo, la verdad es que la razón por la cual no lo digo, es porque tengo miedo.

_Simple y asqueroso miedo._

Miedo de que Inuyasha se sienta engañado por mí, porque en cierta manera eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Y no me sentiría con la fuerza para poder rebatir lo que él pudiera reclamarme.

Inuyasha me deja en el suelo con cuidado, ajeno a todas mis desesperaciones mentales, y me inspecciona de manera superficial; para después soltar un ligero bufido y fingir despreocupación. Como pude haber llegado a pensar de manera peregrina en algún momento, _erróneamente claro_, Inuyasha no cambió su manera de ser, de echo, es casi igual a como lo conocí yo.

Solo con algunos pequeños…pero mayormente notorios detalles, Inuyasha ya no era grosero, o por lo menos no como antes; era menos desconfiado con la gente, y me parece que es incluso más paciente. Además, lo que más me gusta, es que no esconde sus sentimientos, o por lo menos no de la manera tan desastrosa como antes, ahora solo lo hace de vez en cuando para mantener una mínima parte de su orgullo masculino; pero no como instinto.

—¿Qué te dejaron esta vez Kagome?—preguntó con genuina curiosidad el púber, pestañeando en repetidas ocasiones, mirando extrañado a la mochila de gran tamaño, esta vez de color verde.

Yo parpadeé confundida ante su pregunta, la verdad es que ni me había puesto a pensar en ello en ningún momento, casi había olvidado que habíamos ido ahí en primer lugar por eso.

Mi madre había resultado una increíble ayuda, ya que cada año, o bien para ella cada día, me mandaba bastantes cosas, muy necesarias, conforme a la edad que sabía iba adquiriendo. A los seis años se concentraba en mandarme ropa, comida, productos de higiene personal, y uno que otro regalo. Sin embargo ahora que sabe he entrado a la pubertad, me manda ropa acorde a mis necesidades, he incluso, productos que ahora se vuelven más que indispensables.

Sé que para mi madre debe de ser un gasto fuerte, el estar comprando cada día, una dotación más que completa de todo… por un año, pero sé que lo hace porque sabe que es la única manera en que puede ayudarme, y le estoy sumamente agradecida.

No sé expresar con claridad a que nivel extraño a mi familia, pero podía decir sin miedo a equivocarme, que el tener a dos madres sustitutas, jamás sería lo mismo que mi mamá. Izayoi y Kyoko hacían un gran esfuerzo en darme el amor que ellas saben necesito; sin embargo para ellas tampoco es secreto que jamás podría llegar a ser lo mismo.

Ambas pensaban que mi madre se encontraba en una aldea recóndita, esperando mi regreso como una sacerdotisa poderosa y preparada; y estoy segura, pensaban se trataba de una mujer irresponsable y casi apática al sufrimiento de sus hijos.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, si supieran que mi madre debe de estar sumamente preocupada por todas las cosas que yo hago por voluntad propia.

—Muchos regalos Inuyasha—respondí después de perderme en mis pensamientos, abrí la mochila tirándome en el suelo, siendo secundada por él. Revolví su contenido, buscando algo que me dijera era importante, ignorando olímpicamente la ropa y los víveres que mucha falta no me hacen.

Mis ojos brillaron de emoción al encontrar un sobre rosado dentro de un compartimiento de la bolsa.

—¿Qué es eso Kagome?—preguntó con curiosidad mi pequeño prometido, al tiempo que se colocaba a mi lado buscando leer su contenido.

Yo no me negué a permitírselo, sabía que mi madre no pondría nada que pudiera comprometer mi estancia aquí mismo, ni tampoco desvelar secretos que aún no debían ser revelados.

_Hija…_

_Tanto tu abuelo, tu hermano y yo, te deseamos mucha suerte, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace que hayas avanzado tanto, cada día separados de ti se nos hace un terrible siglo. Muchas veces la preocupación me hace flaquear, y paso una noche entera sin dormir, pero me tranquiliza leer tus cartas con el informe del año. Me alegro mucho que tu mentora Kyoko te haya ayudado a avanzar tanto, estoy segura que si sigues así, pronto podrás volver a donde Izayoi, y casarte con Inuyasha. _

_La verdad es que tu hermano a estado un poco triste, te extraña mucho, y también se preocupa; me ha llegado a preguntar como sería el Inuyasha que se encuentra a tu lado. Cariño, ojalá algún día puedas hacernos una pequeña visita, me encantaría conocer al pequeño Inuyasha._

_Sin embargo entendemos que no puedas hacerlo, y te aseguro, me encantaría que nos hicieras una corta visita, extraño ver a mi pequeña Kagome. _

_El abuelo está vuelto loco con los pretextos, ¿sabes que ahora ha dicho que sufrías de un extraño tipo de cáncer?, tus amigas estaban histéricas. Al final dijo que te encontrabas internada en un hospital de Toronto y que no volverás hasta una semana. Ese señor creo que se esta volviendo un mitómano._

_Te mando un enorme beso, y te deseo lo mejor de este mundo mi pequeña, que sepas que aquí estamos nosotros esperando tu regreso sea victorioso o no._

_Besos…_

No pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi regordete rostro. Como amaba a esa mujer, Inuyasha se removió incómodo a mi lado, parece ser que se sentía mal por verme llorar. Sin pensarlo mucho, me abrazó por la cintura, permitiendo que mi cabeza quedara resguardada en su cuello.

—Tranquila Kagome, el día que tu digas, iremos a visitarlos—aseguró Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo solo asiento rodeando con mis cortos brazos su cuello, disfrutando de su cálida cercanía.

Permanecimos unos momentos así, hasta que unas pisadas nos despertaron de nuestro letargo, Inuyasha no se mostró en ningún momento alterado, lo cual me mantuvo tranquila. Se libró con suavidad de mi agarre y con un marcado rubor en el rostro miró hacia el frente.

—Eres demasiado descuidado hermanito, si hubiera sido un enemigo, hubiera acabado contigo en cuestión de segundos—expresó apáticamente Sesshomaru, retomando su marcha hacia nosotros.

Esta vez fue mi turno el sonrojarme, ya que el comentario de Sesshomaru me avergonzó un poco, sumándole a ello que nos había visto abrazándonos.

—¡Keh!, ¿me crees tan torpe?, sabía que estabas aquí desde hace quince minutos…—rebatió Inuyasha con arrogancia, levantándose del césped al instante, sin olvidar ofrecerme su mano para levantarme.

El youkai no dijo nada, solo detuvo su andar entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—¡Hey Kagome!, ¡te había extrañado!—se escuchó desde el bosque un alegre grito, no había necesidad de preguntarnos de quien se trataba, pronto detrás de Sesshomaru emergió una chica castaña corriendo, con un hermoso kimono color rosa de largas mangas. Y claro con un enorme boomerang, aún más grande que ella en su espalda. Yo sabía que era la mar de pesado, sin embargo ella lo cargaba como si una ligera pluma se tratara.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó hacia mí, abrazándome con efusividad, levantándome levemente del suelo.

—¡Sango!, ¡que alegría verte!—chillé con emoción correspondiendo su acto de afecto, ella sonrió y me abrazó con algo más de fuerza.

A mi lado Inuyasha solo profirió un gruñido, como si algo lo molestara. Sango se giró a verlo con una sonrisa sincera y me soltó, revolviéndole los cabellos plateados a mi amado.

—No te enojes Inuyasha, a ti también te extrañe mocoso malhumorado—agregó Sango riendo con más ganas al ver que el albino se encabronaba y se alejaba de su tacto.

—¡Niña loca!, ¡no me llames mocoso!—refunfuñó con expresión enfada, cruzándose de brazos adoptando una pose fingidamente ofendida.

—¡A ver niño!, ¡respeta a tus mayores!—regañó Sango con un mal fingido tono de reproche y auto dada edad, a lo que solo yo me solté riendo y Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible.

—¡Keh!, ¡solo eres mayor que yo por dos años!—rebatió Inuyasha sintiéndose herido en el orgullo por esa broma.

La discusión duró un buen tiempo más, la verdad es que a pesar de que Sango muchas veces fastidiara a Inuyasha, sabía perfectamente, que era por lo buenos amigos que eran. Nunca supe con exactitud como había sido su relación amistosa en la otra línea temporal, pero entiendo que a pesar de ser amigos, no eran tan cercanos.

Ahora puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que Sango es la mejor amiga de Inuyasha, así como él es el de ella.

Ahora…faltaba un pequeño, pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle.

_Miroku._

No sé como carajos, o qué, pero parece que el destino quiere impedir que esos dos se conozcan, la última vez que fuimos a ver a Miroku, fue hace años, ya que partió de expedición con el maestro Mushin, y no ha regresado aún. Cabe decir que tanto Inuyasha como yo lo extrañamos demasiado, hace casi cuatro años que no lo vemos.

Me sorprendió mucho que Sango se encontrara al lado de Sesshomaru, porque…era más factible creer que él traería a Rin, sin embargo, no fue así. Creo que al final la historia si va a cambiar mucho. Me puso muy triste que Sango me dijera que todo su pueblo había sido exterminado, al final eso no se pudo evitar, me aflige que ella se quedara de nuevo sola, pasando por un nuevo trauma que sabía nunca había superado.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me inquieta aún más; un día me confesó que tenía un hermano. Obviamente no era otro que Kohaku, pero…ella me dijo que se trataba de su hermano mayor. No obstante, la cosa no terminaba ahí, ella se mostró muy herida ante ese recuerdo, al parecer, Kohaku los abandonó como cobarde el día de la matanza.

Y por eso ella fue herida de muerte, porque el muchacho temió por su vida y no se preocupó en protegerla, cuando ella se giró a pedirle una explicación, el golpe de una cuchilla de un youkai mantis, casi la partió en dos; dejándola en el suelo, solo viendo como su hermano aterrorizado, huyó sin quedarse siquiera quedarse a verla morir.

Debo decir que eso fue lo que más me descolocó, que Kohaku, siendo el hermano mayor hubiera huido dejándola a su suerte. Esta vez no hubo intervención de Naraku, entonces…¿Qué pasó?

Sabía que a pesar de su fachada alegre y despreocupada, Sango escondía un fuerte resentimiento y dolor. Dolor por su pasado, y resentimiento hacia el cobarde de su hermano. Nadie podría culparla, después de todo es algo que yo misma difícilmente superaría.

Me alegraba saber, que a pesar de lo frío que parece ser Sesshomaru, ha sabido ocupar el lugar de hermano en la vida de Sango; aquel que tanta falta le hacía.

A pesar de que el youkai no demostrara muchas emociones hacia mi amiga, sabía que la apreciaba tanto como a Inuyasha; sí, porque no es secreto para mí, que ahora Sesshomaru trata fraternalmente a Inuyasha. Adoptó a Sango como una hermana pequeña; haya sido por una sugerencia de su madre o no, pero lo que cuenta es que lo hizo.

Yo sabía todo lo referente a la acción de Sesshomaru, un día, él sin más me lo contó. Cabe decir que a pesar de todo, y aunque Inuyasha no se diera cuenta; entre Sesshomaru y yo hay una gran confianza, debido a que él sabe mi secreto, y yo a su vez conozco los suyos. Hay veces en que muy disimuladamente Sesshomaru me pregunta algunos aspectos de su otra vida. Cosa que yo siempre he estado dispuesta a responder.

—Sango…—murmura Sesshomaru sin alterarse ni un poco. Ella atiende el llamado tomándolo como un ligero reproche por estar fastidiando al albino menor. Por lo que deja de estirarle las orejas y él deja de morderle el kimono.

—Lo siento señor Sesshomaru, es que los extrañaba—se excusó sonrojándose ligeramente, haciéndose un poco hacia mi dirección.

El youkai pareció restarle importancia al asunto, y se giró hacia Inuyasha.

—Muévelas Inuyasha, debemos ir a entrenar a la montaña helada del norte—ordenó el ambarino mayor sin mucha delicadeza, ignorando por completo los nada discretos berrinches de su tan amado hermano menor. —Sango tu te quedarás aquí con Kagome—ordenó el ambarino aún sin ponerle atención al mocoso.

La castaña asintió con emoción, y casi no pudo contener un gritillo de emoción al saber que se quedaría conmigo. Lo sé, es genial, pero a pesar de que la tendré aquí a ella, Inuyasha se encontrará lejos. Eso me deprime.

—¿Pero porque Sesshomaru?, no tengo las más mínimas ganas de ir a congelarme el trasero a esa montaña—berreó Inuyasha plantando un notable mohín en su rostro, sin la intención de moverse un centímetro de donde sus pies se encontraban puestos.

El sapo verde de Jaken, comenzó a chillar ofendido por la manera en que Inuyasha se refería a su amo.

Esperaba una reacción enfadada de parte de Sesshomaru, últimamente Inuyasha se había estado comportando insoportable con él, casi como los llegué a ver alguna vez, sin embargo sin volverse tan grosero como su yo pasado-futuro.

—¡Chiquillo insolente!, ¡como se atreve a hablarle así al amo bonito!—reprendió el enano, saltando con presteza en el césped, amenazando a Inuyasha con su horrible bastón. Bastó solamente un pisotón en su cabeza por parte de Sesshomaru, para que callara.

Sin embargo, el youkai solo se dio la vuelta, y miró de soslayo a su hermano con el rostro ligeramente volteado.

—Porque padre me llevó ahí, para entrenarme, y ahora es mi turno hacerlo contigo—finalizó sin tomarse mucha molestia en seguir explicando. Sin esperarlo comenzó a caminar; casi por inercia, Inuyasha se giró hacia mi, y me dio un delicado beso en la frente, a manera de despedida, y con una adiós de mano dirigido hacia Sango.

Siguiendo a paso veloz a su impaciente hermano. Pronto lo alcanzó, y comenzó a formular cantidad de preguntas inverosímiles, según el pensamiento del youkai claro. A leguas se veía que la impertinencias de Inuyasha no tenían la intención de ver su fin, pero a pesar de ello Sesshomaru parecía tenerle una exorbitante paciencia.

Era eso o posiblemente Sesshomaru ya que era un mejor meditador que el monje del monte Hakurei.

El sapo se levantó a las quinientas del piso, y chilló escandalizado por verse abandonado por su amo y el mocoso. Se levantó maldiciendo todo ser viviente, sin reparar siquiera en nuestra presencia, y corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus cortas patas.

Cuando los chicos se perdieron de nuestra vista, tanto Sango como yo, nos tomamos el lujo de retirarnos de ahí. Sango se colocó a la par de mí, con cuidado de no darme un empujón con su gigantesco boomerang. No recordaba que en la otra línea temporal fuera tan estorboso, pero debo suponer que es por el reducido tamaño con el que cuenta ahora Sango.

Sumando a eso el hecho de que aún no es tan experimentada.

Sé de buena fuente, _léase Sango_, que Sesshomaru se encargaba de entrenarla personalmente. La carnada muchas veces era el desdichado de Jaken, pero otras, llegaban a enfrentarse él y ella. Obviamente mi amiga no lograba hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño. Queda claro que mi compañera es _casi _tan temible como la Sango que yo conocí anteriormente.

Sin embargo, aún a la Sango mayor, le faltaba mucho para llegar a siquiera poner en aprietos a Sesshomaru.

Debo decir que el kimono de Sango era precioso, las mangas eran tan largas que llegaban a arrastrarse por el verde césped, era de un bonito color rosa pastel, con dibujos de mariposas blancas por doquier, y un delgado obi blanco lo sostenía en su lugar.

Yo no me encontraba tan arreglada como ella, mi vestimenta consistía en un simple vestido color amarillo de tirantes gruesos, que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas Si bien no era muy elaborado, me encantaba utilizarlo; nada que ver con el horroroso vestido de aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

Continuamos caminando, hasta lograr visualizar la aldea a la cual ahora pertenezco. Entramos en el asentamiento con total tranquilidad, después de todo ya todos conocían a Sango también.

_Debo decir que el día en que la conocieron, no fue algo precisamente bello por recordar…_

Sesshomaru decidió venir a buscar a Inuyasha hasta la cabaña, cosa que hizo que en cuestión de segundos la aldea entera se declarara en ataque. La gente solo corría y chillaba como marranos, sabiendo que con la presencia del youkai estaban más que jodidos.

A Kyoko le faltaron pies para correr más rápido hacia la aldea, la pobre se encontraba en un campo cercano recogiendo hierbas medicinales junto conmigo. Kaede había decido quedarse en casa haciéndole compañía a Inuyasha. Ese día Kyoko me arrastró con tanta velocidad que juré que mi iba a ir de boca en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Kyoko se quiso arrancar el corto cabello al ver al Daiyoukai justo afuera de su casa, _su casa_, donde se encontraba su hija e Inuyasha.

Poca gente reparó en la niña vestida de exterminadora a su lado.

Faltaron pocos segundos para que los aldeanos se conglomeraran a su alrededor armados con cuanto objeto potencialmente peligroso, con la intención de al menos luchar en su defensa. Pero poco les sirvió al ver como la pequeña niña se colocó en posición de ataque, y de un movimiento maestro con su gigantesco boomerang, mandó a la mierda todas sus armas.

_Y con ello todas las ganas de luchar de esas personas…_

La infanta recuperó con presteza su arma cuando ésta voló de regreso a sus manos. Su rostro se notaba a leguas ofuscado y se podía ver también que se encontraba seriamente ofendida. El pequeño monstruo verde a sus espaldas, se encontraba con una mueca nada mejor que la de la antes mencionada.

A todos esto yo no entendía ni una pata de esto, ¿Qué diablos hacía Sango al lado de Sesshomaru?, y más aún…

_¿Qué carajos hacía Sango defendiendo a Sesshomaru?_

—¿Cómo se atreven a intentar atacar a mi amo?—bramó enfurecida la pequeña exterminadora, sujetando aún con ferocidad su arma, a la espera de más acciones hostiles.

La sacerdotisa levantó su arco con la intención de herir al poderoso youkai, sin embargo antes de que siquiera pudiera lograr apuntarle, su arco se vio reducido a nada, con un casi imperceptible golpe del látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru.

_Horror…_

Un alarido de espanto se dejó escuchar por toda la aldea presa del pánico, aquello solo podía profetizar el fin a su desgraciada existencia.

_Era oficial, la gente sabía que se encontraba soberanamente jodida._

Pero su miedo no llegó en ningún momento a mí, me acerqué como si nada al youkai y compañía con una tranquilidad semejante a como si caminara por la playa. La niña castaña me observó con una ceja alzada, y dudó en amenazarme con su boomerang.

—Sesshomaru, ¿viniste a visitarnos?—pregunté con suma calma, deteniendo mi paso justo frente a él. El sapo que se encontraba a sus pies, no daba crédito a la falta de respeto que yo mostraba con mis palabras y acciones. Mientras que Sango aún no podía creer la familiaridad con la que me dirigía a su señor y más aún que no le tuviera el más mínimo miedo.

—Hum, vengo por él para ir a entrenar—se limitó a contestar, sin ahondar en detalles, la pequeña se relajó al notar que no me trataba de enemigo alguno, y los aldeanos se permitieron la oportunidad de dejar escapar el aire atascado en los pulmones. Kyoko pudo evitar el infarto que se le venía al verse inminentemente derrotada.

El youkai no había terminado de decir eso cuando Inuyasha se encontraba como monigote detrás de él, extrañamente con Kaede colgada de sus pies, como si lo hubiera mantenido sujeto todo este tiempo.

El rostro de Kaede se podría definir con una palabra, desesperado, bueno quizás también aterrado. No obstante, en notable contraste, el semblante de Inuyasha era de lo más ilusionado y feliz.

—¿Si me entrenarás?—indagó caminando sin problemas, como si el peso de Kaede siendo arrastrada fuera prácticamente nulo, de nada sirvió que esta se retorciera y lo agarrara de donde pudiera, no podía detenerlo.

—No suelo mentir—respondió simplemente, girándose a verlo por completo. A todo esto Kaede por fin entendió que no había peligro en soltar al pequeño y lo liberó. Él sin demoras corrió hacia su hermano mayor, y lo observó con admiración.

El joven youkai se dio la vuelta sin mediar palabra, en muda orden de ser seguido por su hermano.

Tanto Sango como el sapo se preparaban para seguirlo, cuando él se detuvo y los observó con frialdad.

—Sango, tu espera aquí…—señaló con un tono de clara orden, y después cambió su mirada hacia su sirviente—Jaken, muévete, no perderé mi tiempo—declaró el albino mayor sin intención de repetir sus palabras, con la clara impresión de amenaza en su mensaje.

La niña asintió con obediencia, y despidió a su señor con su mano, mientras que el criado se puso casi blanco, y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

_Silencio…_

_Confusión…_

_Consternación…_

En esas tres palabras dejaron sumida la aldea los hermanos al salir como si nada hubiera pasado, y como ya era costumbre, aquí se quedó Kagome para cargar con las explicaciones…

Con una niña que juraba conocer, sin embargo esta la miraba con desconfianza; los aldeanos lanzando maldiciones al aire, por semejante susto. Y la mirada interrogante de parte de mi mentora y su hija.

_Ah lindo y largo día…_

Después de mis torpes explicaciones fue algo difícil que los aldeanos dejaran de temerle a Sesshomaru, cosa que aún no dejan de hacer, sin embargo al menos ahora no huyen como gallinas despavoridas al verlo.

Sin embargo aceptaron a Sango bastante bien.

No demoras casi nada en llegar a la cabaña que desde hacía años era mi hogar. La verdad era que mochila había pasado a ser casi desapercibida por mí en estos momentos. En estos años me había vuelto bastante fuerte.

No solo por mi entrenamiento de sacerdotisa, si no también por mis prácticas con Inuyasha, Sango he incluso con el mismísimo Sesshomaru.

Nada más entrar, nos encontramos con Kaede, que se encontraba afanosa en su tarea de hacer la cena. Su largo cabello azabache caía como cascada en su espalda, así como el flequillo a tiempos le fastidiaba la tarea de observar el contenido de al olla, por lo que lo retiraba algo impaciente.

La Kaede de antes ha cambiado demasiado desde mi llegada, ahora tiene el fleco largo, cortado a las laterales, su cabellera negra llega hasta su cintura, y sus ojos siempre se encuentran perfectamente maquillados. Su vestimenta consta de un precioso kimono rosa eléctrico, el cual obtuvo al trabajar durante un tiempo con la señora Sora, la costurera del pueblo.

—¡Kaede!—llamé a manera de saludo, ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, y se giró a vernos sonriente.

—¡Chicas que bueno que han llegado!—respondió la joven de quince años poniéndose de pie, con una gran sonrisa formulada en su rostro. —¡Sango!, ¡que alegría verte por aquí!—agregó abrazando con alegría a la aludida, siendo respondida de la misma manera por ella.

—Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo—bromeo al ver que la comida parece estar en su punto exacto. Kaede se sonroja ligeramente y asiente.

—Así es…estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos, mamá aún no llega, y empezaba a preocuparme por ustedes—explicó Kaede, haciendo alusión a mí y a Inuyasha.

—Ah no, a Inuyasha ni lo esperes, salió de entrenamiento con Sesshomaru, y sabe Dios cuando volverán—suspiré con pesadez, muchas gracias Kaede por recordármelo.

El semblante de la joven pareció entristecerse, y yo alcé la ceja ante eso, ¿a que venía esa expresión?, sin embargo, así como apareció aquella mueca, desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y me di cuenta que pudo haberse debido a que mi ceja derecha se encontraba alzada, y la izquierda se encontraba fuertemente fruncida.

Quiero creer que solo se tratan de imaginaciones mías, pero…¿Kaede se puso triste porque Inuyasha se fue?

_Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto…_

Aún me parece raro el ver a Kaede sin el kimono de sacerdotisa, claro…no es como si alguna vez la hubiera visto en esta línea temporal vestida de esa manera; pero, después de todo la primera vez que la vi fue de esa manera.

Recuerdo el día en que Kaede nos informó que dejaría su entrenamiento para sacerdotisa.

Había sido hace poco más de cinco años.

Kyoko y yo nos encontrábamos en un claro del bosque, practicando mi puntería en un árbol más bien lejano. Después de un par de intentos, pude dar en el blanco. Kaede nos acompañaba también, sin embargo había permanecido callada todo el camino; como si estuviera ausente.

—¡Lo logré maestra!—chillé sumamente emocionada, dando saltos en mi lugar. Ella me sonrió con dulzura y acarició mi cabeza con suavidad.

—Sabía que lo lograrías Kagome, estoy orgullosa de ti—felicitó la mujer con una bien planteada sonrisa en su rostro. Nuestra pequeña celebración se vio interrumpida por unos pasos a nuestras espaldas, los cuales nos distrajeron de nuestra actividad.

—Kaede—susurró Kyoko con dulzura, extendiendo su mano hacia su hija, invitándola a acompañarnos.

Sin embargo, la pre-adolescente ignoró la mano, y se acercó a nosotras cabizbaja. Aquella acción nos dejó contrariadas a ambas. Kaede nunca había sido grosera, ¿Qué sucedía ahora?

—Hija—musitó con tono herido mi mentora, bajando la mano que había sido rechazada.

—Madre, tengo algo importante que comunicarte—evadió con seriedad, levantando la mirada del suelo. Sus palabras nos dejaron heladas, jamás habíamos escuchado ese tono proveniente de ella.

—Te escucho—respondió con suavidad la joven madre. A todo esto yo había pasado a ser completamente ignorada, y tampoco es como si me urgiera ser notada.

—Esto me cuesta mucho trabajo pero…—hizo una pausa, evitando la mirada de cualquiera de nosotras—es lo que siento…madre, me niego a ser una sacerdotisa—sentenció la niña con semblante endurecido, y sin permitir que ningún tono de flaqueza de filtrara en sus palabras.

Aquella noticia le cayó como cubetazo de agua fría a Kyoko, ella solo se quedó de piedra, mientras que yo no sabía que decir ante aquella declaración.

—Po…¿Por qué hija?—indagó con dificultad la mujer, llevando su mano derecha al pecho, como si se estuviera sosteniendo el corazón.

—Tal vez nunca he tenido la vocación de serlo…quiero enamorarme, casarme, tener mi familia; además…—hace una pausa mirándonos con especial gravedad—ya tienes a alguien que ocupe mi lugar—finalizó con un tono…¿de celos?

Espero haber escuchado mal, pero la voz de Kaede sonó celosa, con un tinte herido.

Poco después se marchó sin decir más, dejándonos a su madre y a mí congeladas en nuestra posición, sin creer aún que la dulce Kaede hubiera hecho esa escena.

Ese día Kyoko lloró hasta el anochecer, cuando regresamos a la casa, encontrando a Kaede con un kimono de color verde, como si nada hubiera pasado cocinando la cena.

Desde ese día, Kaede había empezado a juntarse con las aldeanas de su edad, y se corrió la voz que había dejado el entrenamiento.

Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que Kaede se parecía cada vez más a su no-nacida hermana, y aquello me perturbaba en demasía. La verdad es que en un acto egoísta, llegué con un peine y unas tijeras, y…

Le cambié el look por completo, evitando que llegara siquiera a recordarme el cabello a Kikyou.

Ya para disimular, hice lo mismo con Kyoko, dejándolas casi irreconocibles, logrando que Inuyasha al llegar se disculpara por haber entrado en una casa que no era la suya. Obviamente después se la pasó encabronado por todo el tiempo que nos estuvimos riendo de él.

Se veían…modernas, pero sobretodo hermosas.

Ahora me costaba aceptar, que sentía celos de Kaede, se había puesto sumamente hermosa, con mi cambio y unas caja de sombras que le obsequié, hacía maravillas. Ahora hacia falta tiempo para atender a todos los chicos que deseaban su mano en matrimonio.

Sin embargo, nunca atendía ninguna de las peticiones…y aquello me inquietaba, rehuía de la cercanía de los demás, sin embargo, de Inuyasha…

Bah, son tonterías mías; jamás de los jamases Kaede se podría fijar en Inuyasha…él aún era un niño de doce años, mientras que ella tenía quince.

Ella era hermosa, eso no cabía duda, pero es preocupante; o bien me es preocupante, quiero creer que todo es fruto de mi celosa y nada acertada imaginación, pero…

_¿Y si no estoy equivocada?_

Me pregunto observando como Kaede sirve con cuidado nuestros platos, tarareando una dulce, pero desconocida canción para nosotras.

_En definitiva…no puedo estar dejando pasar por alto las cosas…_

Me hacía mucha falta el ver a Izayoi…m_e alegro tanto que venga ya la fecha para visitarla…ahora que recuerdo, ¡casi se me olvida!_

_Debo llevarle un bonito regalo a Sara…_

_¡Hola mis amores!_

_Como prometí, no demoré DEMASIADO en publicar la continuación, la verdad es que mentiría al decir que comencé a escribirlo de inmediato. Creo que durante la semana pasada sufrí un bloqueo y preferí ponerme a dibujar los personajes de esta historia en photoshop para inspirarme._

_Si desean ver las imágenes, búsquenme en deviantart con el nombre de Whitemiko55, ahí podrán ver de inmediato todas las imágenes que he subido. Creo que tardaré más en dibujar, ya que mi photoshop Cs6 acaba de sufrir un percance y casi me muero yo con él._

_Ahora díganme, ¿les gustó la historia?_

_Cualquier cosa no duden en hacérmelo saber._

_Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, y créanme, si me hacen continuar más pronto._

_Ahora…queda decir cual es el próximo por continuar…_

_¡Princesa imperfecta!_

_Me falta la ilustración para este fic…pero estoy trabajando en ello, me cuesta trabajo el captar tanto dramatismo en una sola imagen._

_Besos…_


	14. Un viejo conocido

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Un viejo conocido

* * *

Me encontraba esperando fuera de la aldea con cansancio. Ese Inuyasha…dijo que volvería a tiempo para ir a visitar a su hermana por su cumpleaños. Pero no, aquí estoy como monigote para esperando a que el niño regrese del entrenamiento con su hermano mayor. A mi lado se encontraba Sango recargada en un árbol y me miraba con curiosidad. Yo resoplaba y golpeaba con mi pie el suelo repetidas veces.

Al final me di por vencida y me acerqué a Sango para después dejarme caer en el suelo con despreocupación. Solo había conseguido cansarme de cargar la mochila y el arco. La castaña imitó mi acción y se sentó frente a mí con una burlona sonrisa.

—Ya Sango…no es gracioso—gruñí algo fastidiada de que mi amiga se riera de la situación en la que me encontraba. Ella solo se limitó a mirarme de manera inocente, y después se comenzó a reír en mi cara.

—¡Es que hubieras visto!, saliste toda emocionada del pueblo, luego te detuviste aquí murmurando que Inuyasha pronto llegaría, después comenzaste a enfadarte y por último hiciste una rabieta, ¡fue tan gracioso!—explicó la adolescente aun riéndose, yo la fulminé con la mirada y ésta pareció tener la intención de ir conteniéndose, aunque no demasiadas.

—Ya estuvo bien Sango, tampoco fue para ta…—no pude continuar con mi reclamo, cuando Sango se abalanzó sobre mí para jalarme y escondernos detrás de un árbol. Confundida la miré esperando una explicación a su repentino comportamiento, pero solo me encontré con el rostro lleno de seriedad de ella. Preparó su boomerang y con la quijada sumamente tensa, realizó un rápido movimiento y lanzó su ataque contra los árboles.

En otro momento hubiera pensado que Sango estaba loca por lanzar eso al bosque por nada. Pero ahora entiendo muy bien algo.

Sango no hace ataques en vano.

Del bosque surgió una sombra marrón, que esquivó con soltura el proyectil. Yo no podía ver más, ya que el árbol cubrió mi visibilidad por completo.

—¡Quien eres tú!, eres demasiado sospechoso, ¿Por qué caminabas tan suavemente, acaso querías tomarme por sorpresa?—exigió saber la autoritaria voz de la exterminadora. Yo me mantuve en silencio, si se trataba de un enemigo, lo mejor sería atacarlo sin que esperara una segunda combatiente.

—Oh por supuesto que no hermosa dama, yo solo vengo de visita—respondió el desconocido con una fingida voz de inocencia. Aquella voz se incrustó en mi cabeza, revolviendo por completo mis recuerdos.

—¿Ah sí…? pues no te creo nada!, tienes cara de embustero…—rebatió Sango volviendo a alzar su arma con la intención de amedrentarlo. Decidí que ese era el mejor momento para salir, antes de que a Sango que se le ocurriera hacer picadillo al chico.

—¡Hey Miroku, evita mostrar tus dotes de casanova con Sango!—manifesté saliendo de mi escondite, al ver a Miroku de nuevo en tanto tiempo, no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se plantara en mi rostro.

—¡Cuñada!—chilló el otro, payaseando, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia mí. Yo hice lo mismo, y ambos nos abrazamos sumamente emocionados. ¡Cómo no!, llevábamos más de cuatro años sin vernos. Ahí hubiera quedado la cosa, pero no…Miroku tenía que cagarla.

Sentí una desagradable sensación en mi trasero, reconociéndola como la presencia de la mano de Miroku donde no debía. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ante esto, mi compañera le había colocado de sombrero su pesado boomerang, logrando que el pelinegro se dejara caer al suelo de la impresión y sobre todo del dolor…

—¡Ay ay ay!, siento que se me partió la cabeza—aulló el chico retorciéndose en el piso sujetándose la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, dejó de revolcarse en el suelo y se quedó inmóvil.

—Pero mira que patán, se hace llamar tu cuñado y se atreve a manosearte—refunfuñó roja de la furia la exterminadora, mirando de manera asesina al caído—vamos ¡levántate que no te pegué tan fuerte!—ordenó la adolescente, esperando que el chico obedeciera y dejara de hacerse tonto.

—Eh…Sango, quiero que sepas que tu boomerang pesa una tonelada, ¿estás segura que no le abriste la cabeza del golpe?—indagué con la voz algo temblorosa, la verdad es que esa escena había sido algo bastante habitual en la otra línea temporal. Pero había que tomar a consideración un par de cosas, que Miroku era mayor y por lo tanto más resistente; y que Sango tenía un mayor control de su boomerang que ahora.

La chica se mostró contrariada ante mis palabras, y comenzó a sentirse preocupada por su impulsiva acción. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó al suelo a un lado del adolescente y lo volteó para intentar comprobar su estado. Cuando más preocupada se encontraba, de repente su rostro se tiñó de un fuerte y llamativo rojo, a la vez que su furia crecía a niveles inauditos.

No hacía falta tener una vista súper potente para saber la razón del actuar de Sango. La mano del aprendiz de monje en sus posaderas era suficiente respuesta. Esta vez una sonora cachetada resonó por el lugar asustando a algunos pájaros que escaparon asustados de sus escondites.

Suspiré con cansancio. Y pensar que en algún momento había llegado a extrañar estas situaciones. Pero, ¡oigan!, al menos ya se conocieron y de ahora en adelante podrá nacer aquel amor tan inquebrantable que los unió hace tanto tiempo.

La exterminadora estaba que hervía del coraje, y el golpeado se sentó en el suelo con una sonrisa estúpida y sobándose la marca roja que había aparecido en su rostro.

Pensaba decir algo que pudiera aligerar el ambiente, cuando el sonido de unos pasos rápidos nos alertaron. Reconocería ese peculiar sonido en cualquier parte, y sin pensarlo mucho comencé a correr en dirección de dónde provenían aquellos pasos.

No hicieron falta muchos segundos para lograr tener contacto visual, y sin pensarlo en absoluto, me lancé a los brazos de mi amado, siendo a duras penas salvada por él de estrellarme en el piso. Lo abracé con alegría y deposité un inocente beso en su mejilla, disfrutando el sonrojo del que fue presa.

—Keh—

Me mantuvo sujeta de la cintura, aún sonrojado, y aunque se empeñara en querer parecer normal, él también me había extrañado. Lo supe cuando recargó cariñosamente su frente sobre la mía.

—Ejem…—un carraspeo fingido a nuestras espaldas, no avergonzó tanto que nos separamos al instante. Inuyasha buscó con el ceño fruncido a quien fue el que osó interrumpir y se quedó a cuadros cuando supo que no era otro que Miroku. En un momento se había acercado a él, y se dieron un auténtico abrazo de compañerismo. Donde claro, algunos golpes no faltaron.

A mi espalda se detuvo Sesshomaru, observando de soslayo como su hermano menor comenzaba a querer zafarse a golpes del asfixiante abrazo de su querido hermano. Yo me giré a observarlo con una sonrisa, y Sango se apresuró a saludarlo.

—¡Sesshomaru!, él es mi hermano Miroku—presentó Inuyasha consiguiendo separarse del agarre de Miroku. El aprendiz de monje se sintió sorprendido por ver a aquel distinguido demonio y no supo muy bien que hacer.

—Pensé que solo tenías una hermana—murmuró el albino mayor inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, quise creer que como una especie de saludo. Inuyasha se preparó para decir algo cuando Miroku se le adelantó.

—Más bien soy su primo—puntualizó el oji-azul sin preocupaciones—he venido por ellos para ir a visitar el castillo de mi tía—explicó el chico con una sonrisa confiada.

El demonio no pareció tomarle importancia a las explicaciones, o sería más bien que jamás las buscó. Después de permanecer un momento impasible, se dio la vuelta, otorgándonos en silencio el permiso de marcharnos. El sapo verde y Sango se apresuraron a seguirlo.

—¡Sesshomaru!—llamé recibiendo en respuesta que él se detuviera. -¿Puede venir Sango con nosotros?—rogué con el mayor tono tierno que conseguí. El youkai no dijo nada, y más bien parecía meditar mi petición. Después miró a su protegida, y con la mirada le concedió el permiso de acompañarnos. La aludida se encontraba sorprendida por la gran benevolencia de su señor, y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru—inquirió la joven exterminadora caminando hacia nosotros, el demonio no dijo nada más, y continuó con su camino ignorando el rostro indignado de Jaken por no recibir el mismo trato que la mocosa humana.

Después de que desaparecieran entre los árboles, nos permitimos recoger nuestro equipaje—aunque yo era la única que traía alguno así como Sango—y comenzamos a caminar para recuperar el tiempo que habíamos perdido.

Durante el camino, los varones nos pusieron al tanto de sus entrenamientos, de anécdotas graciosas y habilidades nuevas que recién adquirieron. Ni siquiera Sango pudo evitar reír, cuando Inuyasha mencionó que durante su estancia en los picos nevados, en un entrenamiento contra Sesshomaru, un montón de nieve proveniente de un risco los enterró a ambos.

Mientras que Miroku nos contó la historia de su maestro, que creyó que al fin había encontrado el amor con una mujer de su edad, pero que al final ésta lo dejó por verlo coquetear con unas jovencitas. Al final ese día tuvieron que huir de ese pueblo con media población tras de ellos con la intención de lincharlos.

El camino se hizo considerablemente más corto, y para mi agrado, Sango parecía estar tomándole confianza a Miroku. Si las cosas seguían avanzando a este ritmo, lo más seguro es que volvieran a enamorarse de la misma manera que antes.

Ah…el amor…

Tomé la mano de Inuyasha y caminamos de esa manera ignorando las risas bajas de la otra pareja de chicos. Todo iba estupendamente, cuando yo logré distinguir algo brillante en el suelo que me pareció vagamente familiar y solté la mano de Inuyasha para agacharme a recogerlo.

—Que extraño…parece…—sentí que las palabras se me atascaban en la garganta. ¡No podía ser posible que aquella cosa se encontrara precisamente ahí!—La perla de las cuatro almas…—completé casi de manera inaudible, al tiempo que la levantaba con rapidez y miraba hacia los lados para asegurarme de que no había ningún youkai cerca.

—¿La perla de las cuatro almas?—preguntó asustada la exterminadora, apartando a Inuyasha y a Miroku de su camino hasta lograr situarse a mi lado. Yo asentí aún sin poder creerlo del todo.

Demonios, ¿Cómo pude pasar esto por alto?, ¡destruí la perla del futuro!, no ésta.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…—murmuré no dejando de observar con terror aquel místico objeto. Miroku también se mostraba inquieto, mientras que Inuyasha no lograba entender nada.

—¡Oye Kagome que demonios es….!—no logró terminar con lo que decía, cuando alguien se dejó caer por encima de él. Sucedió demasiado rápido que no logré reaccionar, en un segundo me encontraba siendo alzada sobre un hombro masculino y luego de escuchar el infernal sonido de los aullidos de lobo, fuimos rodeados por un enorme grupo de ellos.

—¡Kagome—chillaron asustados Miroku y Sango, poniéndose en guardia frente a aquellos violentos animales. Inuyasha se levantó al instante del suelo increíblemente enfurecido por la osadía de ese infeliz.

Esta situación me era familiar, no había duda.

—¡Inuyasha!—grité asustada, intentándome zafar del férreo agarre en el cual me encontraba en este momento. Pero el joven lobo no se permitió soltarme. Lo miré desde mi comprometida posición sobre su hombro, y pude saber que era un chico de nuestra misma edad porque su altura era casi igual a la de Inuyasha. Aquello ojos azules no me tomó mucho tiempo reconocerlos.

Se trataba de Kouga, maldita sea, lo que me faltaba.

—¡Suéltala lobo sarnoso!—rugió Inuyasha lanzándose sobre nosotros con la espada desenvainada, al aludido no le costó mucho trabajo evitar aquel ataque y se alejó de él con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Vaya chucho, quizás deberías de mejorar esos reflejos—ah…malditos recuerdos, solo faltaba que empezaran a pelearse por mí. —¿Acaso te molesta perder a esta chica?, ¡pues resígnate porque ahora es mía!—se burló el chico moviendo su hombro y dándome palmadas en la cintura por donde me tenía sujeta.

—¡Ellas es mi prometida apestoso consíguete la tuya!—bramó Inuyasha dejando de lado la espada y atacándolo con sus garras con la intención de separarme de él. El joven esta vez solo se agachó, y después le propinó un buen golpe a mi amado en la quijada.

—¿A sí que tu prometida?, son increíbles los malos gustos de las mujeres en estos tiempos—expresó el moreno con un tono arrogante—pero eso se puede arreglar, ¡ahora tengo la perla de Shikón en mis manos y seré el demonio más poderoso del mundo!—celebró ordenando a sus lobos que se acercaran a él para prepararse a atacar.

—Dame eso preciosa—ordenó tomando mi mano con la intención de quitarme la perla, pero yo desde luego que no lo permitiría, aproveché su tacto para colocar mi mano sobre su brazo y darle una potente descarga de energía espiritual. El adolescente chilló de dolor, y como pude aproveché su distracción para bajarme de su hombro y caer al suelo apuntándole con mi arco.

—Atrévete a dar un paso más y no lo contarás Kouga—amenacé con el mejor tono sombrío que conseguí. El joven me miró sorprendido, aun sobándose la importante quemadura en su antebrazo.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?—exigió saber, mirándome con fiereza.

—Eso no importa, pero si quieres conservar tu cabeza justo dónde está más vale que te alejes de nosotros y de la perla de las cuatro almas—rebatí entrecerrando los ojos. No estaba entre mis planes asesinar a un Kouga adolescente, después de todo, él había sido mi amigo en la otra línea temporal.

—¡Basta de juegos aléjate de ella!—rugió el albino, matando con su espada a los lobos que se interponían en su camino, se colocó a mi lado y me sujetó de la cintura para lograr sacarme de ahí. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Kouga se enfureció porque Inuyasha mató a sus lobos, y porque ahora había conseguido alejarme de él, de pronto, su figura fue cubierta por un resplandor rojo, y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre.

Sango y Miroku acabaron con los lobos restantes y se colocaron a nuestras espaldas.

—¡Está mostrando su verdadera forma!—gritó Sango arrancándose el kimono para quedar únicamente en su uniforme de exterminadora. Yo me encogí en los brazos de Inuyasha, en todo el tiempo que convivimos con Kouga, jamás llegué a imaginar que él pudiera hacer lo mismo que Sesshomaru.

Pero que tonta he sido.

El rostro del joven se fue deformando hasta que sus colmillos se notaban a simple vista, después se fue tiñendo de un color café y por último hubo una explosión de energía demoniaca que lo ocultó. Para después emerger entre el resplandor como un gigantesco lobo café.

No era tan grande como lo era Sesshomaru, pero aún así era amenazador.

Se alzó sobre nosotros, y comenzó a lanzar ataques, de mordiscos, pisotones, e incluso saliva corrosiva como lo era la de Sesshomaru, sin embargo, ésta era diferente, ya que la suya instantes después se encendía en llamas.

En un mal paso, Kouga logró acorralarnos contra una pared de piedra, y se lanzó sobre nosotros con la intención de engullirnos completos. No supe que hacer, solo reaccioné.

Y lancé una flecha cargada de energía espiritual, para momentos después escuchar un aullido desgarrador, lo cual nos dio la pauta de saber, que no había errado ese tiro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por fin termino este capítulo. ¡Lo sé!, estoy feliz de poder actualizar esta historia también.

¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?, actualizar cuatro fics en menos de tres días…¿Qué me sucede?

La tirada es actualizarlos todos en un plazo de una semana, pero de cualquier forma la inspiración puede fallar. Así que aprovecho la que traigo ahora mismo.

¿Qué les pareció?, ¡al fin apareció Kouga!, demonios aunque no fue un lindo encuentro, después de todo quiso pasarse de nuevo de listo.

Regálenme unos preciosos reviews ¿vale?

¡Quiero saber que les pareció este capítulo!

Besos…


	15. ¿La perla vuelve a interponerse?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

¿La perla vuelve a interponerse?

* * *

Había cerrado los ojos en automático al presentarse el aullido lastimero de aquel gigantesco lobo. No podía evitar sentirme muy mal por haber lastimado a Kouga, pero bueno…era eso, o terminar completitos en el fondo de su ácido estómago; no sé, no me parecía para nada tentador.

El animal comenzó a chillar y a retorcerse, al abrir los ojos pude darme cuenta que le había dado en una pata, más específicamente en la pata derecha; la flecha comenzó a desmaterializarse como muestra que el proceso de purificación daría inicio. El cánido resolvió en dejarse caer, sumamente adolorido por la presente quemadura, y la posterior escoriación. Los lobos a su alrededor habían pasado a mejor vida, puesto que el boomerang de Sango había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Comenzamos a cercar al demonio, cada vez más cerca. Cada uno de nosotros armado con algún objeto contundente y letal, Inuyasha con su espada, Sango con su boomerang, Miroku con sus pergaminos y yo con mi arco y flechas. Kouga bajó el ritmo de sus aullidos, hasta convertirse en lamentos combinados con leves gruñidos; se encontraba notablemente desesperado y alternaba su vista entre todos nosotros temiendo quien diera el primer golpe.

Sabiendo que en su forma demoniaca, el poder espiritual causaba más estragos se envolvió de nueva cuenta en la humareda roja y pronto adoptó su forma humana. Se encontraba sudando a chorros, lo que denostaba una fuerte fiebre, y el color morado de su antebrazo no era para nada alentador.

—¡Malditos!—rugió soportando el creciente dolor en su brazo izquierdo—¡si me van a matar háganlo de una maldita vez!, ¡a que esperan!—agregó gruñendo como un animal rabioso, sosteniéndose con premura la herida que sangraba escandalosamente.

—No queremos matarte—aseguré bajando mi arco, manteniendo contacto visual con el caído que no dejaba de mostrarme los colmillos.

—¿A no?—preguntaron mis amigos confundidos. Me miraron, y luego volvieron su vista al enemigo, cuestionándose por qué deberían de perdonarle la vida.

—Ni ellos se la creen, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?—rebatió el moreno retrocediendo un poco. No me preocupaba para nada que pudiera huir, después de todo en su estado tan lamentable dudo mucho que siquiera pueda levantarse.

—Si hubiera querido hacerlo hubiera puesto mayor poder espiritual en la flecha o te hubiera apuntado al corazón—respondí con simpleza. El chico volvió a gruñir amenazadoramente, pero después de todo parecía que estaba considerando la idea.

—¡Y…! ¿Qué demonios quieren de mí?—exigió saber, haciendo el ademán de quererse levantar. Sin embargo Miroku se adelantó y se plantó frente a él colocando un pergamino sagrado a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada—dictaminó el moreno con voz seria, demostrando una amenaza implícita. El lobo le dirigió una mirada envenenada, pero decidió no tentar su suerte y no decir nada. Me observó de la misma manera a mí, y luego me volteó la cara.

Yo suspiré resignada ante eso. Era obvio esperar esa reacción, después de todo acabo de herirlo casi mortalmente, hemos matado a todos sus lobos, y lo estamos amenazando.

—Estoy dispuesta a curarte y dejarte en paz, si me respondes algo—aseguré intentando endulzar un poco mi semblante. El chico se mostró sorprendido, pero pronto cambio su expresión a una desconfiada y rabiosa.

—Claro, quieren información y luego me matarán—escupió después de eso y se revolvió en el suelo intentando alejarse, aunque claramente fue en vano. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de dolor y se detuvo; su brazo comenzaba a tornarse de un color violáceo que claramente presagiaba una amputación o la muerte misma de no atenderlo.

—No te preocupes lobito, no sé qué querrá Kagome, pero yo no estoy interesado en ello y estoy más que dispuesto a callarte para siempre—indicó Inuyasha maniobrando su espada de una mano a otra presumiendo una gran habilidad en su manejo. Aquello pareció intimidar al moreno, pero por lo mismo no quiso demostrarlo.

—Inuyasha…—murmuré en tono de advertencia. Claramente sus frías palabras no ayudaban de mucho—es un niño igual que nosotros—agregué intentando calmarle. Éste bufó en respuesta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Un inocente niño que buscaba despedazarnos—contratacó el albino mirando de mal modo al susodicho. Éste le correspondió la mirada de la misma forma y parecía que quería lanzarse sobre él.

—Muy bien, entiendo que las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no fueron las mejores…pero podemos ser amigos—sugerí rogándole a dios que no se le ocurriera a ninguno de los chicos negarse a aquella posibilidad.

Obviamente esas súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

—Keh, quién querría ser amigo de ese roñoso—bufó burlándose del chico. Miré a mí alrededor, y me encontré con los rostros desconfiados y confundidos de mis amigos. Ciertamente debe de sonar demasiado estúpido el querer ser amigo de alguien que casi te asesina, pero bueno, yo sé que Kouga no es tan malo como parece.

—Lo mismo digo chucho, antes preferiría que la gangrena me cubriera completo—aseguró el moreno sumamente ofendido.

—¡Entonces no habrá que esperar mucho!—

—¡Pues no te daré el gusto apestoso!—

—¡Bueno ya!—ordené perdiendo la paciencia por completo. Todo mundo me observó sumamente sorprendido por mi desplante; sin embargo decidí ignorarlos.

—En algo tiene razón Inuyasha, si no te atiendo, la gangrena te infectará pronto por completo y ya no se podrá hacer nada—indiqué buscando no darle por su lado a Inuyasha—es una agonía prolongada y muy dolorosa Kouga, no te la recomiendo para nada, solo debes de responderme una pregunta que te haré…—afirmé acercándome un poco a él, con los brazos en alto para demostrarle que mis intenciones no eran lastimarlo.

Él me observó con desconfianza desde su posición, el sudor había aumentado y la fiebre era notable a simple vista por el color rojo con el que estaban encendidas sus mejillas; así como por lograr distinguir unos casi imperceptibles temblores que sufría por todo el cuerpo el lobo. Se veía sumamente cansado y debilitado, era incapaz de intentar algo.

—¡Kagome no te acerques a él!—ignoré aquella advertencia por parte de Inuyasha, era obvio que se preocupaba por mi seguridad, pero a leguas se veía lo débil que se encontraba Kouga.

—Deberías de hacerle caso al perrito Kagome—murmuró con voz ahogada el chico. Yo negué con la cabeza, y me aproximé un poco más a él; al encontrarme a centímetros de distancia, me arrodillé frente a él y lo tomé entre mis brazos permitiéndole recostarse en mi regazo.

—¿Cómo…lo está abrazando?—aquella voz a mis espaldas me hizo sentir mal. De inmediato reconocí la escena como una copia casi idéntica a la del pasado-futuro; la última vez Inuyasha se había sentido conmigo. Demonios y eso que en ese tiempo ni siquiera aceptaba que me quería, no me hace falta imaginarme cómo se va a poner ahora.

Ni modo, ahora sí puedo evitar eso. Pero Kouga necesita mi ayuda, además es mi culpa que este así de grave. Después de todo pude haber buscado otra manera para detenerlo.

—Por favor Kouga, solo prométeme que me responderás y te curaré—no me gustaba el estar condicionándole la salud a alguien; pero después de todo Ios demás no confiaban en él y no importaba que yo supiera que no es malo, tenía que darles alguna seguridad.

Los cristalinos ojos del lobo me miraron de una manera tan lastimera, que me sentí escoria por haberlo lastimado en primer lugar. Su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera envuelto en llamas y su brazo se veía verdaderamente morado; abrió la boca con la intención de decirme algo, pero antes de poder articular su respuesta se desvaneció del dolor.

El alma se me fue a los pies, y pronto las lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan insensible?, era obvio que estaba sufriendo, y yo…yo quiero obligarlo a hablar en estas circunstancias…

No merezco hacerme llamar humana, he sido tan despiadada.

—Parece que el lobo morirá—reconocí la voz de Sango a mis espaldas, escuché un sonido de asentimiento por parte de Miroku que respondió.

—Es posible que ya no haya nada que hacer por él—

Aquellas palabras me despertaron de mi letargo. ¡Claro que no!, el vivirá…no morirá por mi culpa. Primero lo herí, y luego omití cuidados…¡no!, no seré una asesina…mucho menos la de Kouga.

Me concentré más de lo que haya podido hacerlo en el pasado, y me sentí cada vez más aliviada al ver el resplandor rosado que me envolvía. Tomé con delicadeza el brazo herido de Kouga, y coloqué mi mano sobre la herida ignorando los fluidos que escapaban de ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y mentalicé la idea de curarle. Era difícil curar con poder sagrado, algo que en primer lugar era demoniaco, pero no importaba, yo conocía la manera.

Si yo llevé ahí esa energía purificadora, era capaz de extraerla de nuevo. Poco a poco distinguí como despojaba los vestigios de ella; y abrí los ojos para comprobar la herida. El color morado estaba descendiendo, lo cual me afirmaba que la purificación estaba retrocediendo; redoblé mis esfuerzos por reabsorber esa energía y por fin pude sentir que ésta había abandonado el cuerpo del lobo.

El resplandor comenzó a desvanecerse, y pronto descubrí que el brazo de Kouga había recuperado su color natural, y suspiré al darme cuenta que ya no había peligro de muerte. La temperatura había descendido notablemente, y el sudor de su frente comenzaba a secarse; saqué un pañuelo de mi manga, y con delicadeza lo froté por su rostro retirando los restos de transpiración.

Con miedo volví mi cabeza hacia atrás con la esperanza de ver a mis compañeros no tan enojados; tanto Sango como Miroku me observaban con expresión sorprendida, agradecí mentalmente ello. Pero me estaba preparando para lo peor, busqué con la vista a Inuyasha y su imagen me descolocó.

Sus ojos demostraban una tristeza atroz, así como sus facciones demostraban una expresión que nunca había visto en él. Al notar mi escrutinio, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. El corazón se quiso detener en mi pecho, al parecer se encontraba más herido de lo que pensaba; debe de pensar que prefiero a Kouga por encima de él.

Demonios, soy tan tonta. ¿Cómo me pueden salir las cosas tan mal?

Cerré los ojos intentando contener mis lágrimas, si antes se trataba por el estado de Kouga, ahora es por la imagen decepcionada de Inuyasha. Estoy segura que no enojó tanto conmigo por salvarlo, si no por ver la manera en que lo abracé. Por mi preocupación, quizás debería aprender a disimular mejor.

Unos quejidos bajos llamaron mi atención, por lo tanto me enfoqué de nuevo en el lastimado lobo. Sus impresionantes ojos azules se entreabrieron, buscando un reconocimiento rápido del terreno y situación; pronto repararon en mí y se abrieron por completo. La primera expresión de parte de Kouga fue de sorpresa, y pocos segundos después se fue suavizando hasta transformarse en una de ternura.

—¿Estás llorando por mí?—preguntó conmovido, a la vez que alzaba su brazo sano para tocar mi mejilla. Ahora fue mi turno de sorprenderme, el panorama no parece dar indicios de mejorar, se me olvidó por completo que tenía el rostro chorreado.

—Fue mi culpa que casi murieras—fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, realmente quería dejar claro en primera instancia que era por eso mi llanto, no por un sentimiento cruzado. Rogué mentalmente que Inuyasha lograra entenderlo, puesto que eso no pareció desanimar al lobo que se encontraba en mis brazos.

—No te apures…después de todo yo me lo busqué—respondió observándome de aquella manera que reconocía como de su yo futuro. Suspiré algo aliviada, parece que después de todo podríamos volver a contar con él como aliado; además aceptó su responsabilidad en todo esto. —Ya lo decidí…tú serás mi mujer—declaró atrapando mi rostro entre sus manos, con la obvia intención de cerrar su declaración con un beso.

De nueva cuenta, reaccioné antes de que la idea bailara en mi cerebro. Era fácil predecir el final.

Aquel sonido resonó por el tranquilo bosque. Espantando en el proceso a varios animalejos que se mantenían apacibles hasta el momento. Me cubrí la boca de inmediato para evitar un segundo intento, manteniendo aún alzada la mano responsable de la agresión al rostro del herido.

La mejilla derecha de Kouga volvió a colorearse como cuando había tenido fiebre, esta vez como indicio de la bofetada que le propiné por atrevido. Midoriko pudo haber dicho que muchas cosas serían diferentes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que algunas no cambiarían nunca.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo!, porque la respuesta será la misma…—amenacé permitiendo que se levantara de mi regazo. Su rostro se veía conmocionado, tal y como aquella vez, seguramente no esperaba que yo me fuera a negar a su proposición. Me miró sorprendido, pero al parecer consiguió entender que debía de guardar su distancia.

—Está bien…—

Todo fue relativamente fácil, debido a que Kouga se mostró avergonzado por su arranque; a pesar de que se encontraba casi curado no intentó nada violento en contra de Sango y Miroku, por lo cual ambos se aproximaron a nosotros para enterarse de lo que se trataba mi pregunta.

—¿Qué era lo que querías saber?—preguntó el joven lobo, observando como envolvía su antebrazo con un firme vendaje. Yo le regalé una mirada de reojo, queriendo saber si sufría con la curación, pero supe que él lo aguantaba bastante bien.

—¿Cómo es que llegó la perla de las cuatro almas a este lugar?—el chico se mostró ligeramente sorprendido por el cuestionamiento, pero después de pensarlo algunos segundos se preparó para responder.

—Perseguíamos a una condenada mujer ciempiés que nos había atacado algunos kilómetros atrás; la muy maldita mató a tres compañeros míos, por lo que la seguimos los lobos y yo hasta que conseguí atacarle por sorpresa—inició el chico mostrándose realmente enfadado en partes del relato—aunque realmente era poca cosa para mí, logré cortarle la cabeza muy fácil—fanfarroneó, aunque en realidad por su semblante me pareció que le costó mucho trabajo. —Y vi como una esfera salió despedida de su cuello y se perdió entre los arbustos, al principio no supe que era eso y no le presté atención; pero al ver como se desintegraba el cuerpo de la mujer ciempiés me di cuenta que era la perla, no la había encontrado hasta que ustedes lo hicieron—explicó con simpleza el chico, tomando control de su brazo cuando dejé de vendarlo.

Me giré a ver a mis compañeros, buscando la reacción ante el relato. Sango estaba sentada sobre una roca cercana, en actitud pensativa. De igual manera Miroku estaba cerca de ella, y lo envolvía un halo de sabiduría que nos inquietó a Sango y a mí. Nos aproximamos sorprendidas por su actitud para saber que podría decir.

Toda la solemnidad del momento, se vio rota inesperadamente por la imprudencia de la mano de Miroku, al posarse en una parte de la anatomía de Sango de la que debía mantenerse retirado. Kouga y yo observamos como la furiosa exterminadora le propinó una de las cachetadas más fuertes que he visto y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Los fuertes resoplidos de parte de la chica consiguieron que hasta Inuyasha dejara atrás su depresión para voltear a verla.

—Si te hubiera visto mi hermanito, no tendrías que quejarte nunca más de tu mano maldita—manifestó el ambarino un poco más compuesto. El aludido tembló ante la mención del elegante demonio y se levantó como resorte del piso.

—Que Buda guarde esa hora—expresó bastante asustado. Sango seguía que echaba humo por la orejas e Inuyasha volvió a alejarse mentalmente.

—Bueno…¿Qué pensaron de lo que nos dijo Kouga?—indagué buscando calmar los ánimos, los chicos parecieron recordar el hilo de la conversación y se mostraron serios.

—Debo decir que me pareció bastante fácil como la mató—inquirió el moreno mostrándose pensativo, aunque a sabiendas de que el lobo comenzaba a arder de coraje; la exterminadora compartió la misma opinión y hasta Inuyasha hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

—¿Qué?, ¡están locos!, pude haber dicho que me costó tanto trabajo que por poco no salgo vivo, inventar una hazaña épica, o cualquier basura que se les ocurra—reclamó el lobo ignorando la fea mirada que le dirigieron los aludidos. Al parecer estaba muy ofendido por no creer en su honestidad.

Suspiré por enésima vez en esa tarde, y decidí darle el beneficio de la duda al chico. Después de todo el más fregado este día fue él, y aún a sabiendas que me sacaría un mayor problema con Inuyasha lo dejaría pasar por alto.

—Eso no importa, enfoquémonos en lo principal—interrumpí la calurosa discusión que comenzaba formarse entre el demonio y los otros miembros del grupo; aunque especialmente Inuyasha. Detuvieron su discusión observándome asombrados, como esperando que continuara.

—¿Cómo qué?—se aventuró a preguntar Miroku. Tanto Sango como yo lo miramos con ganas de fulminarlo y éste en respuesta se hundió cada vez más entre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?, es obvio que Kagome se refiere a que demonios hacía la perla en manos de esa mujer youkai.—regañó la exterminadora, poniendo claros varios puntos. Los hombres generalizaron una expresión de entendimiento que sonó bastante sosa, por lo que se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

—Pues…creo que ante esto podemos decir que solo Buda sabe—respondió Miroku intentando parecer más sabio de lo que realidad era; al sentir nuestras miradas pesadas rectificó de inmediato apenado—pero supongo que no pasará mucho hasta que nos enteremos porqué—esta vez tuvimos que darle la razón.

El lobo jugaba con sus manos algo inquieto, Sango parecía estar hundida en sus pensamientos, el aprendiz de monje dedicaba miradas furtivas a la chica e Inuyasha se había vuelto a aislar. Mientras tanto, yo no me encontraba para nada tranquila, no sabía si este hallazgo ameritaba algo bueno o malo; pero supongo que era algo inevitable.

—Quiero saber algo…¿Por qué tanto escándalo por esa mirruña?, no parece ser peligrosa…—esta vez fue el turno del ambarino de hablar. Aunque por el tono impreso en su voz, no podía saber si estaba irritado por preguntar, o si seguía molesto por la presencia de Kouga.

—Veo que eres un ignorante bestia…la perla es capaz de cumplir tu mayor anhelo, sea el que sea—a pesar de actuar de manera grosera, la explicación del youkai lobo era sencilla y veraz, aunque eso no le salvó del amago de golpiza que Inuyasha casi le da. De inmediato me interpuse antes de que estallara una riña que pudiéramos lamentar y tomé del brazo a Inuyasha.

—Kouga tiene razón en cuanto a eso—pude notar como al instante de mencionar su nombre, el brazo del ambarino se tensó de incomodidad—pero no sabe la historia completa—supe de inmediato que había capturado la atención de todos, por lo que aproveché para jalar conmigo a Inuyasha para sentarnos en el suelo.

—La perla puede cumplir tu mayor deseo…pero no lo hará de la manera que quieres, si no que se las arreglará para destruirte a través de lo que sea más apreciado para ti—expliqué sabiendo que con mi vaga explicación había creado más dudas entre ellos.

—Algo se sobre eso…tengo entendido que la perla cumple el deseo de la manera que ella quiere, a pesar de estar purificada, su esencia es malvada; por lo que no puedes esperar nada bueno de ella—complementó Sango mirando preocupada a los demás. El lobo bufó y se levantó de su lugar.

—No creo que de ser así, todo mundo se pelearía por obtenerla—el chico se mostraba bastante arrogante por su comentario, así como por lo que hizo a continuación—te dejaré conservarla por algún tiempo Kagome, solo porque eres mi chica, y sé que algún día la recuperaré de tus propias manos y por voluntad propia—sonrió de aquella manera que solo él podía—osea con el autoestima a mil y sin aceptar reparos—y después encerró mis manos entre las suyas dándoles un beso; esquivó un golpe por parte de Inuyasha y después de mirarme una vez más, desapareció con prisa.

—Creo que últimamente los hombres se valoran demasiado—exteriorizó sus irritados pensamientos la castaña, haciendo clara referencia también al aprendiz de monje que se hizo el loco.

Sin embargo el ambiente lleno de incomodidad era imposible de pasar por alto, por lo que los mayores se apresuraron en poner una excusa tonta y retirarse.

—Ya casi se hizo de noche…iremos a patrullar por ahí para asegurarnos de que no haya peligro alguno—fue el argumento del moreno, que ni tardo ni perezoso, buscaba aprovecharse de la situación para pasarse de mano larga con la chica castaña.

Ni cuenta me había dado que el sol estaba cada vez más a punto de desaparecer, y la luz anaranjada que desprendía se trataba de la simple anunciación de su agonía.

—Más le vale a tu mente pervertida que no tenga nada en mente, porque si no…—la manera en que Sango hizo referencia a la espada sujeta a su cintura le ocasionó escalofríos al mayor, por lo que tiempo le faltó para jurar y perjurar que no haría nada indebido.

Cuando la pareja desapareció con prontitud entre los árboles, reparé en el hecho que esos nunca cambiarían. Siempre sabían en que momento debían de dejarnos solos para arreglar nuestras diferencias. Observé de reojo al ambarino, y pude darme cuenta que él hacía lo mismo; por lo que al instante desvió la vista molesto de haber sido descubierto.

En ese momento supe, que quizás las cosas no serían tan sencillas de reparar. Suspiré intentando darme ánimos y alcancé su brazo derecho con suavidad. Él se sorprendió por el tacto, pero no se separó. Supuse que me daba luz verde para hablar, pero quise alejarme más del lugar para evitar la posible situación de que Sango y Miroku decidieran espiar.

Supuse que por la ligera resistencia que Inuyasha imprimía para que yo lo dirigiera, sin pensar demasiado en ello; me aferré con cariño a su brazo, recargándome en su hombro. Sentí la tensión en sus músculos, pero para mí alivio no dijo nada. Cuando creí estar lo suficientemente alejada de los curiosos, me detuve, siendo imitada por Inuyasha.

No sabía cómo empezar, realmente estaba demasiado apenada. No solamente le hice daño a Kouga hoy, sino que también a Inuyasha; aunque de una manera muy diferente.

—Escucha Inuyasha yo…perdón por haberte hecho sentir mal—comencé, esperando que él no decidiera interrumpirme. Para mi sorpresa, al alzar la vista me quedé petrificada. La escasa luz que quedaba no me ayudaba mucho, pero la iluminación realizó un contraste con el rostro de Inuyasha; mostrando sus ojos cristalinos.

El sol se ocultó por completo, y cuando alcé mis manos para atrapar el rostro de mi amado entre ellas logré distinguir como su platinado cabello se obscurecía hasta el más puro de los negros. El suave tacto de su piel fue opacado cuando alcancé la altura de sus ojos, donde aumentó mi culpa al sentir humedad.

Mi primera reacción fue la de abrazarlo, sin soltar en ningún momento su rostro. Él correspondió mi muestra de afecto, encerrándome entre sus brazos con el mismo sentimiento. Solo había visto llorar a Inuyasha un par de veces y realmente me destrozaba verlo de esa manera. Aún a sabiendas que no estaba plenamente llorando, me sentía un despojo humano por haberlo llevado hasta eso.

—Inuyasha…Kouga no significa absolutamente nada para mí, si lo salvé es porque no está en mi naturaleza el matar personas—expliqué sintiendo mi propia garganta cada vez más cerrada. Con tan poca luz era casi incapaz de verlo, y eso que se encontraba a palmos de distancia.

—Kagome…¿me preferirías como un demonio completo?, digo…es que Kouga lo es, y tu lo abrazaste…—aquellas palabras me sonaron tan heridas que estrujaron mi corazón tanto o más que si me lo hubieran arrancado y pisoteado. Era culpable de sembrar tales pensamientos en el corazón de Inuyasha; al final era yo quien estaba alimentando ese insensato deseo.

Siempre era mejor haciendo las cosas sin pensar. Por lo que cuando noté que pensaba continuar su tonto discurso. Me paré de puntillas y al tener atrapado su rostro entre mis dedos fue fácil llevar a cabo mi cometido. Cerré los ojos ante el suave contacto, y pronto enredé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de amado. El azoramiento por parte de mi acompañante era tan grande que podía sentirla a través del contacto de nuestras bocas, pero pronto él se acostumbró y me tomó por la cintura con delicadeza.

Se trataba del beso más casto que haya dado en mi vida. Incluso más que aquella vez en el castillo de los sueños de Kaguya. Mis labios estaban posados sobre los de él, sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento. Y así, sin pasión ni desesperación contenida, sentí que era el momento más perfecto de mi vida.

Muy a nuestro pesar debimos separarnos. Siendo entonces que por la cercanía me encontré cara a cara con sus preciosos ojos azules. Seguían cristalinos, aunque sospechaba que no por la misma razón que antes; pronto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, recargando su mentón sobre ella.

—A mí me gustas tal como eres Inuyasha…—indiqué buscando imprimir todo el amor que sentía por él, advirtiendo la sorprendente sensación de _Déjà__ vu_; sabía que ya había utilizado estas mismas palabras. Pero no importaban, el significado siempre sería el mismo.

—Soy tan niña de humano, perdóname Kagome—aquel susurro fue tan bajo, que a duras penas logré escucharlo. Sonreí de manera traviesa, y me acomodé mejor en su pecho.

—Inuyasha…no tienes por qué avergonzarte, fue mi culpa—sabía que lo mejor era dejar en el olvido el hecho de que casi lloraba. —Además, quiero dejarte en claro, que mis besos serán solo para ti…no para Kouga…ni para nadie más—musité alzando la mirada, sonrojada fuertemente por mi descaro para hablar de estas cosas.

Los labios del ahora moreno me sorprendieron esta vez, a lo que me apresuré a aferrarme con mayor vehemencia a su cuerpo. Cuando fue roto el contacto, la repentina calidez en mi pecho me descolocó, por lo que procedí a buscar la razón de ello. El resplandor de la perla plantó una extraña sensación en mi ser; no sabía si era bueno o malo que la mantuviera conmigo.

De pronto, una idea fugaz recorrió mi mente.

Con la perla de las cuatro almas en mi poder.

_Era capaz de visitar mi casa…_

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están?, me alegra demasiado el poder continuar esta historia. Adoro creer que las tuve en ascuas al respecto del destino de Kouga. Las que querían que muriera, lamento darles esta noticia, pero concuerdo con lo que me dijo una personita adorable que me dejó un review. Seguro de haberlo asesinado Kagome se hubiera quedado traumada o algo peor.

Espero haberles dado la cantidad necesaria de romanticismo que esperaban. Ya extrañaba hacerlo, pero me sentía extraña al retratar un romance entre niños de ocho años…no sé me traumaba.

Me emociona el saber que éste es mi fic más aclamado por ustedes. Y pues…espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Adoraría que me regalaran unos preciosos reviews y me dijeran lo que les pareció.

Besos…


End file.
